Power Rangers Guardianes de la Vida La Venganza de Darkonda
by Bat Dragon
Summary: Necronomica fue derrotada, pero un nuevo enemigo con un rostro del pasado ha vuelto para vengarse, un solo grupo Ranger no será suficiente, se requiere de la ayuda de Rangers del Pasado
1. Enemigo del Pasado

" _ **Finalmente, los Power Rangers han conseguido vencer a la maligna Necronomica, la cruel y despiadada líder del Undead World, su maldad ha sido extinguida gracias a la llama de la justicia, pero esto no significa que la guerra ha terminado, ya que la Princesa Reiji todavía es una amenaza en potencia y puede tomar el trono en cualquier momento, convirtiéndose en una enemiga mucho más temible de lo que fue su madre, pero por ahora, los Rangers se encuentran disfrutando de su victoria en contra de su mayor enemiga, ignorando por completo la amenaza creciente que se mantiene oculta en el palacio del Undead World, así como también, una amenaza del espacio exterior con un rostro familiar, un viejo enemigo de los Power Rangers está a punto de regresar para causar terror ¿será posible que los Rangers Guardianes de la Vida puedan hacerle frente a este enemigo?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=3WequcNO09A**

 **Sunset, Aria, Starlight**

 **Las leyendas pueden crearse  
Volver a recuerdos del pasado  
(Pasan los recuerdos de la gran batalla contra la alianza del mal)**

 **Karone  
Tristes destinos pueden cambiarse  
Y grandes momentos por vivir  
Aquellos que pueden regresar**

 **Karone, Aria, Starlight, Sunset  
La muerte no los detuvo pero nosotros sí**

 **(Se ve Darkonda llegar a la tierra así como varias explosiones tras de él suceden con varias figuras oscuras a su lado siendo Deviot, Olympus, Mandiloke, Vexacus, Zeltrax, Broodwing, Imperious, Miratrix, Grizzakka y Serrator)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Vamos power rangers  
Leyendas unidas  
Aquellos ranger por siempre ranger**

 **Sunset  
Por un momento  
Juntos estar  
Sin límites por ver  
(Se ve a los rangers enfrentarlos así como de pronto superados, llegando a la acción Andros y Karone)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Hagamos leyenda  
Hora de morfosis sin dudar**

 **Vamos power rangers  
Vamos guerreros de luz  
(Los rangers comienzan a transformarse para la batalla así como después son ayudados por un extraño ranger que después se muestra como Tommy)**

 **Aria, Sunset y Starlight  
Es hora de morfosis  
Juntos a luchar  
Por aquellos que hay que proteger**

 **Kenneth, Spike y Odd  
Un equipo siempre ser  
Pasando de la tristeza y soledad  
A más sonrías por proteger  
(Se ve la imagen de los primeros 6 rangers entrando en morfosis para pasar después al presente)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Delphine**

 **Espíritus ninja  
Como Alien ranger sin duda en ayudar  
Siempre unidos se puede estar  
(La batalla se extiende así como los recuerdos pasan de la aparición de los Alien rangers, llegando Delphin al campo de batalla)**

 **Todas juntos  
Con fuerza Zeo  
Superando sus propios límites  
Vamos leyendas unidas  
Contra aquellos quienes se vuelven a levantar  
(Aparece la imagen del ranger rojo Zeo como la del Zeo dorado, para después mostrar a Tommy y a Jasón que se vuelven a ver)**

 **Kenneth, Spike y Odd**

 **Vamos power rangers  
Un destino único por ver**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Dragones al vuelo  
Fénix iluminando el camino**

 **(Los rangers vuelven a avanzar al campo de batalla donde se encuentran sus enemigos, mientras Sunset los dirige)**

 **Kenneth, Odd, Spike y Starlight**

 **Serpiente, Cocodrilo y León apoyando siempre  
Con la esperanza  
Sonrisa del hada avanzar**

 **(Los traídos se comienzan a reír hasta ver la diferencia de numero con Jasón, Delphine, Tommy, TJ, Andros, Karone, Ryan, Jane, Taylor, Tori, Kira, Cruger, Daggeron, Tyzonn, RJ y Gemma a su lado)**

 **Delphine y Sunset**

 **Vamos rangers  
Morfosis una vez más  
Una vez y siempre ranger**

 **Acelerando a Turbo  
No hay limite a la velocidad**

 **(Los rangers proceden a morfosis iniciando la batalla, la batalla se da contra Deviot contra Kenneth y Odd, para rápidamente ser ayudados por TJ y Delphine logrando hacerlos retroceder)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos rangers**

 **Karone y Sunset  
En el espacio aventuras pueden suceder  
Sin detenerse y con valor**

 **En una galaxia perdida por defender  
(Se ve el sacrificio de Zordon como después la gran batalla contra Trakeena a modo de recuerdo)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
Pasando a la velocidad de la luz  
Recordando el sueño por seguir**

 **(Se ve la derrota de la reina Bansheera como recuerdo, pasando a Ryan contra Olympus)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos rangers  
Por siempre juntos**

 **Karone**

 **Aquellas marcas que no podemos ocultar  
Sin poder dejar atrás  
Pero todavía se puede seguir  
(Se ve la imagen de Karone dividida con la de Astronema al momento de que cambia a luchar contra Darkonda junto a Andros)**

 **Jane, Sunset  
Fuerza de tiempo en acción  
Sin importar el donde, nuestra fuerza siempre está  
(Se ve la llegada de los rangers fuerza de tiempo a la tierra como su transformación)**

 **Taylor, Starlight  
Protegiendo el planeta con el poder animal  
Fuerza salvaje unida esta**

 **Vamos rangers por nuevos destinos  
Mas leyendas alcanzar**

 **Nunca más mis lágrimas me detendrán, tienen que seguir  
Todo ya será mejor a donde pronto voy a ir  
(Jane y Taylor se enfrentan a Mandiloke quien continua luchando pasando a mostrar la derrota del Amo Org a forma de recuerdo)**

 **Karone, Starlight, Aria y Sunset**

 **Sin importar donde y cuando  
Una morfosis más por lograr  
Y los sueños alcanzar**

 **(Andros logra retroceder a Darkonda para que después Karone logre golpearlo)**

 **Tori, Sunset y Aria**

 **La disciplina ninja forjar  
Con elementos unidos  
La tormenta ninja emerge la energía  
Unión de todos prevalece  
(Se ve a los wind rangers recibir sus morfers así como a los thunder y al samurái ranger, pasando a mostrar a Tori y Aria contra Vexacus)**

 **Kira, Sunset y Aria**

 **Dino trueno vamos todos  
Dinosaurios sin límite**

 **Aquellos por proteger con SPD pueden confiar  
Siempre por todos luchar**

 **Cree en la magia cree en ti  
Fuerza mística a la acción**

 **(Kira y Tommy dan un gran vuelo atacando a Zeltrax, pronto casi son atacados por Broodwing e Imperious pero son salvados por Cruger con un corte rápido de su sable sombra y unos buenos disparos de Daggeron a tiempo, se ve como se conocieron cada equipo)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Debe ser ahora, es justo ahora el tiempo de lograr  
A pesar de que la tristeza un día quizás vendrá  
Levantarse y seguir la senda**

 **Sobrecarga llega la aventura continua  
Furia animal, espíritus rangers libres a desatar  
(Miratrix y Grizzakka atacan a Spike y Starlight pero rápidamente cambia la situación con RJ y Tyzon entrando al combate)**

 **Gemma, Starlight  
Rpm en acción a quien destruir y proteger  
Legados samurái por continuar**

 **(Sunset combate contra Serrator para emparejar el combate antes de que este hiciera una trampa Gemma logra golpearlo de sorpresa, a la vez que Jasón recibe a Serrator con una patada voladora)**

 **Todas juntas  
Incluso ahora leyendas se puede ser  
No importa que  
Pueda suceder**

 **(Se ve la imagen de cada generación ranger al lado de todos, pasando desde Mighty Morphin hasta a los Guardianes de la vida, con todos los villanos reunidos contra ellos así como las figuras de todas las transformaciones ranger logrando un gran ataque final)**

 **Todas juntas  
Los titanes despiertan una vez más  
Juntándose los milagros imposibles  
El poder esta con todos  
(Se ve al drago zord despertar del mar volviendo al combate contra Darkonda)**

 **Todos juntos  
Y así al fin lograr forjar  
¡Un nuevo camino!  
Una nueva historia por escribir en esta leyenda**

 **Así una vez ranger  
Por siempre ranger ser  
(Los rangers se reúnen en el atardecer reuniéndose juntos, así los rangers los ven despedirse para verlos en sus formas rangers apenas empiezan a irse)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del primer capítulo**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 1 Enemigo del Pasado**

 **KO35**

Un planeta que se encontraba muy lejos de la Tierra, hogar de una colonia espacial que hace años tuvo que abandonarla debido a los ataques de la Alianza del Mal, pero que ahora había sido reconstruida tras la derrota de Astronema y la destrucción de Dark Specter, así como de todo su imperio.

Los habitantes de la colonia habían prosperado maravillosamente, gracias a la labor de Andros y sus amigos, ahora la vida en ese mundo era muy tranquila y pacífica, con sus habitantes haciendo planes para ayudar otros mundos, entre ellos la Tierra misma, aquel planeta que Zordon de Eltar defendió por milenios de los líderes de la Alianza.

Por ahora, nos enfocamos en uno de los laboratorios más importantes de la colonia, misma en la cual se encontraba haciendo algunos experimentos con un cristal misterioso, mismo que fue recuperado después de la caída de la Alianza, lo que se pudo averiguar fue que ese cristal había sido usado por la malvada Rita Repulsa para corromper la Moneda de Poder Verde, volviéndola maligna.

-Parece que toda la energía que alguna vez poseía este cristal realmente se perdió-dijo uno de los científicos.

-Esas son buenas noticias, realmente es mejor que esa energía desapareciera, nunca más dañara a nadie más-aseguro su colega, cuando el tercer científico tomo la palabra.

-Sin embargo, estos estudios demuestran que aunque su energía se perdió, eso no significa que no pueda volver a restablecerse-observo analizando las notas con mucho interés.

-Es cierto, pero la forma de hacerlo es lo más abominable posible, realmente es despreciable y es mejor no pensar en ello-dijo el científico, mientras el colega revisaba las notas con demasiado interés, tanto que una sonrisa siniestra se formó en su rostro.

-Ya veo, realmente suena a un método sumamente divertido-señalo encantado.

-¿Disculpe?-por toda respuesta, el científico se transformó, revelándose como era en realidad, asustando a los dos hombres que estaban presentes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, en un parque que en el pasado fue testigo de uno de los actos más despiadados que pueda haber, el secuestro de una niña inocente, se había levantado un monumento en honor a un guerrero, que si bien sirvió a las fuerzas del mal, protegió a esa niña de cualquier daño, la crio como a su propia hija y le dio el cariño que todo niño necesitaba en su infancia.

Una joven mujer colocaba algunos ramos de flores a los pies del monumento, al tiempo que limpiaba la suciedad, las telarañas y demás cosas del mismo, fue cuando escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a su posición.

-Sabía que estarías aquí Karone-dijo Andros, el Ranger Rojo del Espacio, mirando a su hermana, que estaba ocupada en su tarea.

-¿Te molesta acaso?-pregunto Karone sin voltear a verlo.

Andros suspiro y negó con la cabeza-Claro que no, sabes que no me molesta en lo más mínimo que lo extrañes, claro que fue mi enemigo, uno de los más grandes rivales que tuve, pero le estoy profundamente agradecido por todo lo que hizo por ti, te crio y protegió en todo momento-dijo Andros mirando el monumento, el cual estaba construido a la viva imagen de Ecliptor, el más fiel guerrero de Astronema y el padre que ella tuvo.

Karone sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano, pero siguió continuando con su valor, los años habían pasado desde sus aventuras con los Rangers de la Galaxia Perdida, donde juntos vencieron a la malvada Trakeena, pero aunque sus acciones como Astronema quedaron en el olvido…había algo que siempre la persiguió y torturo, hecho que continuaba haciéndolo.

Abandonar a Ecliptor, después de todo lo que hizo por ella, el como la protegió, la cuido y la crio, incluso después de que decidiera traicionar a Espectro y a la Alianza del Mal, Ecliptor le permitió marcharse, dejo que se fuera para que no la lastimaran, ese guerrero tan fiero y que fue creado para ser un guerrero del mal…realmente la quiso como si fuera su hija.

Aun recordaba cómo fue su vida con Ecliptor, no fue sencilla, casi no tenía permitido salir de la Fortaleza Siniestra, pero su infancia fue feliz, con duros entrenamientos y preguntas constantes sobre su familia, su verdadera familia, aquellos que supuestamente fueron destruidos por los Rangers, no podía enojarse y mucho menos odiar a Ecliptor por decirle esa mentira, después de todo, lo que hizo fue por protegerla y fue gracia a Ecliptor que su infancia fue inmensamente feliz.

Ecliptor significaba mucho para ella y realmente lamentaba mucho haberlo dejado atrás, de no haberlo hecho, seguramente Darkonda no habría…Karone se cubrió el rostro al recordar eso, ese ser no era Ecliptor, no el que conoció, ya que su padre jamás le haría daño.

-Oye-la voz de Andros capto su atención-Darkonda tal vez le haya lavado el cerebro, pero al final…seguía amándote como una hija, todavía recuerdo lo mucho que sufrió cuando te vio tendida en la batalla final, realmente estaba furioso y triste, incluso te protegió con su propio cuerpo de la onda de energía de Zordon-.

-Aun así…no dejo de pensar que de haber vuelto por él en ese momento…tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes-dijo Karone.

Andros miro a su hermana con mucha pena y comprensión, él tampoco pudo odiar a Ecliptor por ello, no después de todo lo que su hermana le conto y mucho menos tras verlo tan destrozado cuando ambos creyeron que la habían perdido, él también hubiera querido que las cosas terminaran diferente.

De pronto, el sonido de una alarma capto la atención de ambos hermanos, quienes se levantaron con rapidez, esa alarma venia del laboratorio más importante de todo el planeta, por lo que rápidamente se dirigieron a ver qué pasaba, siendo seguidos por la mirada del monumento de Ecliptor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los guardias de KO35 estaban siendo derribados por su misterioso atacante, el cual les disparaba rayos a diestra y siniestra, mientras se reía de forma divertida, sosteniendo en su mano el cristal que saco del laboratorio, su risa era realmente inconfundible y cuando los dos hermanos llegaron, la escucharon, pero todavía no veían al dueño, más esa risa hizo que Karone se detuviera de golpe.

-¡Karone! ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Andros confundido.

Karone no respondió, mientras seguía escuchando aquella risa, lo que provocaba que varios recuerdos la golpearan de golpe-No…no puede ser…-dijo retomando la marcha y dejando a su hermano detrás de él.

-¡Karone!-grito Andros tratando de detenerla, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles y rápidamente corrió detrás de ella.

Cuando Karone dio la vuelta en una esquina lo miro, el responsable del ataque a esas personas inocentes y al laboratorio, cuando lo vio, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, pero en vez de miedo sintió un gran odio.

-No…no puede ser cierto-gruño apretando los puños con furia y fue cuando el responsable escucho su voz.

-Vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí-dijo volteando a verla y riéndose de forma sumamente divertida y cruel-que gusto verte de nuevo Astronema o debo llamarte "Karone"-.

-¡Karone!-grito Andros apareciendo y fue cuando vio al atacante-¡No!-.

-Hola Ranger Roja, también me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo-saludo el malvado riéndose con crueldad.

-¡Darkonda!-exclamo Andros con sorpresa ante aquella visión.

Efectivamente, frente a los dos hermanos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el caza recompensas más cruel, ruin, traicionero y despiadado de todos los tiempos, el maligno Darkonda, el cual se rio divertido al ver las caras que dos de sus enemigos habían puesto.

-¿Por qué ponen esas caras? ¡Parece que vieron a un fantasma!-se burló Darkonda divertido.

-¿Cómo es posible esto? ¡Tú fuiste destruido cuando traicionaste a Espectro!-señalo Andros, ya que Karone le conto lo que ocurrió y la causa de la repentina muerte de Dark Specter.

Darkonda se rio al escuchar eso-¿Pensaron que se desharían de mí tan fácilmente? ¡No pueden esperar que el más grande villano del Universo se marche de esa forma tan simple! ¡Todavía me quedaba una vida extra, misma que aproveche para mantenerme oculto un tiempo, mientras planeaba mi más grande plan, porque verán, ahora que Espectro y Astronema no están para interponerse en mi camino, nada impedirá que finalmente tome mi lugar como el único Gran Monarca del Mal, el Universo pronto se arrodillara ante el Rey Darkonda! Eso sigue sonando muy bien-dijo riéndose.

-¡Nada excepto nosotros!-aseguro Andros.

-¡Voy a hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a Ecliptor!-declaro Karone con furia.

Al escuchar eso, Darkonda estallo en carcajadas-¡Ah sí! ¡Realmente me divertí mucho cuando le di su merecido a ese maldito traidor! ¿Quieres que te diga antes de que le perforara la cabeza con mi taladro?-pregunto mirando fijamente a Karone, quien solo se tensó mientras escuchaba al malvado-sus palabras exactas fueron; "haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero no te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Astronema"-cito riéndose.

Tras esa revelación, los ojos de Karone se abrieron de golpe, al tiempo que sentía deseos de llorar, pero pronto la furia apareció en su rostro-¡MALDITO!-bramo lanzándose contra él.

-¡Karone no!-grito Andros tratando de detenerla, pero fue muy tarde.

Karone lanzo una patada contra Darkonda, misma que el villano desvió con facilidad, más la mujer todavía no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer por el monstruo que arruino a su padre, más el maligno Darkonda le dio una patada, seguido de un manotazo.

-¡Debí haber acabado contigo cuando te secuestre hace tantos años!-declaro Darkonda preparando el golpe final, pero Andros apareció y le dio una patada para hacerlo retroceder.

Karone se levantó y se unió a su hermano en el ataque a Darkonda, quien desviaba los golpes de ambos con suma facilidad, para luego empujarlos de un golpe, ambos hermanos rodaron por el suelo, levantándose rápidamente para enfrentar de nuevo al villano.

-¡Te has vuelto muy débil, como se ve que eras mucho más poderosa cuando eras Astronema!-señalo Darkonda riéndose.

Karone se levantó y miro a Darkonda desafiante, al igual que Andros-Soy más fuerte que nunca ¿listo para esto?-.

-Vamos a darle el castigo que siempre se ha merecido-apoyo Andros-¡Al Ataque! ¡3, 3, 1! ¡Acción! ¡Mutación Completa!-.

-¡Vamos Galáctico!-invoco Karone.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Darkonda sorprendido de ver a Karone convertida en una Ranger, tras eso, ambos hermanos dieron un salto y atacaron a Darkonda al mismo tiempo, golpeándolo con fuerza, para luego desenvainar sus respectivas armas y darle un golpe al mismo tiempo.

Darkonda retrocedió ante los golpes que recibió, al tiempo que Karone desenvainaba su Sable Quasar, mismo que saco de la piedra de Mirinoi para una misión especial hace algunos meses y usándola logro darle un potente golpe a Darkonda, provocando que el villano retrocediera y cayera al suelo.

-¿Ya estás listo para rendirte Darkonda?-cuestiono Andros mirándolo con desafío y en guardia.

-¿Rendirme? ¡Como se ve que ambos han olvidado que yo jamás seré vencido por los Power Rangers! Especialmente porque vine con unos amigos para ayudarme-dijo Darkonda y fue cuando una nave espacial apareció de la nada.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Karone antes de que la nave les disparara varios rayos.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Andros empujando a su hermana y ambos lograron evadir los impactos a tiempo.

Darkonda se rio ante eso-¡Quisiera quedarme y acabar con ambos ahora mismo, pero tengo grandes planes en mente en estos momentos, mi venganza contra los Rangers se llevara a cabo en el planeta que Zordon protegió durante milenios!-declaro riéndose y siendo llevado a la nave por un rayo.

La nave rápidamente emprendió el vuelo y se alejó a una gran velocidad del planeta, dejando a los dos hermanos sorprendidos y confundidos-¿A qué se refiera con eso? ¿A qué planeta se dirige?-pregunto Karone preocupada.

-¡Solo hay un planeta que Zordon protegió desde que fue aprisionado por Rita! ¡Tenemos que ir de inmediato a la Tierra, pero primero debemos contactar a un buen amigo allá!-indico Andros y su hermana asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tierra**

 **Preparatoria Reefside**

En una clase de paleontología, un destacado maestro se encontraba impartiendo su materia, cuando la directora del plante hizo acto de aparición, indicándole con la mirada que lo acompañara afuera del salón, el maestro pidió disculpas y abandono el mismo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el hombre mirando a su superior.

-Tenemos un problema, un problema en el que te especialistas-dijo la mujer mostrándole una tableta especial, ya que esta tenía el símbolo de los Power Rangers y el hombre vio que tenía un mensaje proveniente de KO35.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

La nave que recogió a Darkonda viajaba a gran velocidad hacia el planeta indicado, mientras el caza recompensas llegaba a la sala de control de la nave, encontrándose con sus aliados, quienes ya lo estaban esperando.

-Me alegra ver que decidieron unirse a esta expedición, después de todo, pase por muchas dificultades para robar la Gema del Tiempo de Eltar y poder traerlos de sus distintitos periodos de tiempo-dijo Darkonda mirando a sus amigos.

Sus aliados no eran otros que villanos que los Power Rangers enfrentaron en el pasado, tales como Deviot, el diabólico robot que conspiro en contra de Scorpius y de su hija Trakeena.

El Príncipe Olympus, hijo de la Reina Bansheera, que si bien nunca desafió a su madre por el trono ni intento mucho menos algún tipo de traiciono, nunca dudo en traicionar a sus aliados como Diabólico, Vypra y Loki para sus propios fines.

El General Org Mankilok, llamado como el más "traicionero" de todos los Generales Org, dicho por el mismo Amo Org, un ser tan despreciable que no dudo en usar a su aliada Tóxica como escudo en contra del ataque de los Rangers Salvajes.

El Caza Recompensas Vexacus, que si bien se alió a su enemigo Lothor, termino destruyendo a sus compañeros generales y luego trato de hacer lo mismo con el Ninja Oscuro.

El Cyborg Zeltrax, que si bien le debía la vida a su amo Mesogog, lo traiciono tras haber permanecido desaparecido un tiempo y ahora solo se enfocaba en una cosa, conseguir su venganza.

Incluso se encontraba el traficante de armas Broodwing, que tras la negación del Emperador Gruumm de seguirle pagando por sus armas, finalmente se cansó de servirle y lo traiciono.

El mago Imperious, un traidor que no solo le dio la espalda a quienes lo llamaban un amigo, sino que además pensaba traicionar a Octomus, el Amo del Submundo para apropiarse de su trono.

La Ninja Miratrix, hartándose de servir a Kamdor y dispuesta a demostrarle que podía ser incluso más poderosa que él, logrando que su maestro se arrodillara ante ella.

El Soberano de la Tierra Grizzakka, leal en el pasado a Dai Shi, pero tras su retorno no dudo en traicionarlo y en ocupar su lugar por un tiempo como amo de las bestias oscuras.

Y finalmente, el Nighloks Serrator, un frío manipulador y cruel traidor, mismo que fue capaz de engañar a una mujer desesperada por la vida de su amado y maldecir a ambos a una vida maldita, sin felicidad.

-¡Ya hicimos lo que querías! ¡Ahora dinos que es lo que planeas exactamente!-exigió Deviot.

-¡Sí!-intervino Miratrix-¡Nos sacaste a todos de distintos periodos de tiempo, mucho antes de que nos vencieran para una cosa y ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que tramas!-.

-¡Espero que algo como esto valga la pena! ¡No me gusta que me hagan perder mi tiempo!-aseguro Olympus

Darkonda se rio ante la impaciencia de sus colaboradoras-Tranquilos amigos, por supuesto que tendrán sus respuestas, después de todo, todos tenemos mucho en común-señalo el villano sonriendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiono Serrator mirándolo fijamente y con mucha desconfianza.

-Todos nosotros vivimos bajo la sombra de villanos patéticos, mismos que sucumbieron ante los Rangers-señalo Darkonda-cada uno de nosotros sabía que merecía más poder, ser más que los esclavos de villanos patéticos y mediocres, pero el destino fue muy cruel con nosotros y no tuvimos lo que merecemos, ahora les doy la oportunidad de conseguir todo aquello que saben que debió ser nuestro, luego compartiremos el Universo en partes iguales, cada uno formando su propio imperio maligno-.

-¡Todo eso suena muy bien!-declaro Broodwing, pero con un tono de voz sumamente sarcástico-¿Pero qué te hace pensar que tengo deseos de asociarme con alguien como tú?-cuestiono.

Por toda respuesta, Darkonda se rio y saco un fajo de billetes de alto valor-Creo que aquí tienes la respuesta-dijo riéndose.

-Ah-Broodwing se mostró más que interesado-veo que sabes cómo persuadir a alguien, muy bien, entonces yo me uno a la causa-.

-Sabia decisión ¿Qué dicen los demás?-pregunto Darkonda.

-Bueno, ya que es claro que no vamos a poder conseguir el Universo peleando por nuestra cuenta aceptare esta alianza-dijo Deviot.

-También yo, sin Kamdor para darme órdenes finalmente demostrare que siempre fui más poderosa que él-señalo Miratrix.

Vexacus se quedó pensando un momento y tomo una decisión-Muy bien, suena a un buen plan, pero tengo mi condición, cuando el Universo este bajo nuestro control quiero el planeta Kamara para mí-.

-Considéralo hecho amigo tiburón-aseguro Darkonda.

-¡Yo no tengo intención de unirme a nadie!-declaro Olympus-¡Lo único que quiero es recuperar a mi madre!-Darkonda se rio al escuchar eso, cosa que provoco que Olympus se enfureciera-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia insolente?-.

-Olympus, Olympus, estás pensando en pequeño ¿Por qué te molestas en traer de vuelta a tu madre cuando tú puedes formar un imperio demonio que sea mucho más poderoso del que ella jamás pudo haber soñado?-pregunto Darkonda y Olympus se quedó pensando-¡Solo imagínalo! ¡Adiós Príncipe Olympus! ¡Hola Rey Olympus!-.

-¿Rey?-Olympus se quedó pensando en las palabras de Darkonda-me gusta cómo suena eso-.

-Debo admitirlo, realmente suena a algo sumamente divertido y tentador-dijo Imperious-creo que yo también acepto, realmente será algo muy divertido-.

Darkonda sonrió al escuchar eso, ya solo faltaban Zeltrax, Mandilok, Grizzakka y Serrator por aceptar la oferta del cazador-¿Qué hay de ustedes chicos?-pregunto mirándolos.

-¡Yo soy el más grande Org que ha existido! ¡No me rindo ni me inclino ante nadie!-declaro Mandilok.

-¡Y yo ya no me someteré a ti nadie más!-bramo Grizzakka-¡Especialmente ahora que por fin me he liberado de Dai Shi!-.

-¡Y a mí no me importa gobernar el mundo o el universo, solo quiero vengarme!-aseguro Zeltrax.

Darkonda se rio-Pero chicos ¿acaso pensaron que no considere la venganza también? Por supuesto que nos vengaremos de los responsables de que hayamos tenido tantos tropiezos en el pasado, no solo obtendremos lo que queremos, sino que además nos desharemos de todos nuestros enemigos y de la odiosa especie humana-aseguro Darkonda.

Al escuchar eso, los tres guerreros se vieron entre sí, era cierto que Zeltrax fue humano alguna vez, pero todo eso quedo en el pasado gracias a Mesogog, mientras que Mandilok y Grizzakka siempre han guardado un gran odio hacia los humanos.

-¿Y cómo pretendes lograr eso?-pregunto Serrator.

-Con ayuda de este pequeño regalo que los científicos de KO35 gentilmente me dieron-dijo Darkonda mostrando lo que había robado, objeto que Deviot reconoció.

-¡El Cristal de Poder Sombrío!-exclamo sorprendido.

-Exactamente, el mismo cristal que Rita Repulsa utilizo hace siglos para corromper la Moneda de Poder Verde y a quien usara dicho poder-confirmo Darkonda.

-Pero según tengo entendido-intervino Miratrix-ese cristal perdió todo su poder después de que los Rangers destruyeran la Espada de las Sombras-recordó la guerrera.

-No se preocupen por eso, ya encontré un modo de volver a cargarlo y cuando lo hayamos conseguido usaremos su maligno poder para destruir a todos los que se interpongan en nuestro camino, la Alianza del Mal volverá a gobernar al Universo una vez más, solo que esta vez seremos nosotros quienes gobernemos, nadie podrá interponerse en nuestro camino, ni siquiera los Power Rangers-aseguro Darkonda.

Los villanos se vieron entre sí y Zeltrax se adelantó-Muy bien, aceptare, pero quiero dejar en claro, espero conseguir mi venganza en contra del Ranger que más he odiado-advirtió formando un puño.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que cuando terminemos, todos habremos conseguido lo que merecemos-aseguro Darkonda-dentro de poco llegaremos a la Tierra, quiero saber que dicen ustedes tres-.

Mandilok, Grizzakka y Serrator se quedaron pensando en la oferta de Darkonda, para después tomar su decisión-Muy bien, yo ayudare en esto-dijo Mandilok.

-Si con esto acabamos con todos los humanos ayudare-entro Grizzakka.

-Creo que suena a una idea interesante, así que también participare en tu juego-apoyo Serrator-ahora dinos ¿Qué tienes en mente exactamente?-.

-Esto les va a encantar-y mientras Darkonda les relataba cuál era su plan, a nave en la que viajaban finalmente llego al planeta Tierra, donde su venganza comenzaría.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Los Rangers se encontraban en la escuela, dentro de poco comenzarían las vacaciones de invierno y no tendrían que volver hasta después de dos semanas, todos estaban emocionados, especialmente Odd, que no dejaba de ver el reloj de la pared con muchas ansias, al tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba de la desesperación, el reloj marcaba solo un minuto, un maldito minuto más y por fin serían libres, libres por dos semanas para poder dormir todo el tiempo que quiera, finalmente, el maldito minuto que parecía un milenio concluyo y el timbre de la escuela se escuchó.

-¡SE ACABO! ¡VAYANSE AL DEMONIO TODOS LOS MAESTROS Y LAS CLASES!-grito Odd emocionado y saliendo corriendo, mientras la profesora Lapis y los demás estudiantes solo lo veían salir corriendo.

-Bueno, al menos todos los demás recordaron que las vacaciones empiezan al final de las clases y no al principio-señalo Lazuli mostrando que el timbre era para marcar el principio del último día de escuela por las próximas dos semanas.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Kenneth apareció junto con Odd-Ya lo traje de vuelta maestra, Odd ¿tenemos que hacer esto cada vez que las vacaciones están por comenzar?-pregunto Kenneth, pues esa acción de Odd ya era una tradición registrada en la escuela.

-Lo siento, es que siempre me emociono mucho-respondió Odd lamentándose por su error y sonriendo nervioso, mientras su fiel enemigo solo negaba con la cabeza.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Los Rangers están a punto de comenzar las vacaciones de invierno, pero una nueva amenaza está por llegar a la Tierra, un grupo de enemigos del pasado vienen con intensión de vengarse"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=5pZBm-uVtT8**

 **Sunset**

 **El cielo nublado tratando de hablar  
Cuanto se ha luchado**

 **Aria  
Para llegar aquí  
A quienes se protejan**

 **(Se ve siete rayos de diferentes colores avanzando por el horizonte, así se pasa a los rangers guardianes de la vida, mientras ven el horizonte cambiar)**

 **Starlight  
Levántate y ve a saludar al sol naciente.  
No hay manera de saber lo que el mañana tiene reservado, pero  
Nunca van a destruir nuestro orgullo.**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
Ya sea aquí o en otro lugar  
Siempre podrás ver las estrellas  
(Así como en el horizonte se ve desaparecer al dragón zord, una luz aparece mostrando la imagen de los primeros 6 rangers)**

 **Todas juntas  
Una transformación puede suceder  
Con los brazos al cielo, en saber que puedes creer**

 **Odd, Kenneth y Spike**

 **Ya sea hechiceros demoniacos, alienígenas  
Que amenazan la tierra  
Puedes confiar en que tendrás con quien luchar**

 **(Cambia al pasado al momento de Tommy como ranger blanco, pasando al momento de conocer a Ninjor que les enseño el poder ninja)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Con el poder prehistórico a tu lado  
Espíritus ninja  
Por un día nuevo  
Donde puedas ver la puesta del sol, sin preocupaciones**

 **Delphin, Aria y Sunset**

 **Maquinas emperadores  
Conquistadoras  
Cree en el poder Zeo  
Acelera a turbo  
Incluso frente a todo el mal**

 **(Cambia la imagen a la llegada de los aliens rangers a la tierra, como el regreso de Jasón como ranger dorado, y la sucesión de poderes de los turbo rangers)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Sunset  
No olvides  
No olvides**

 **No hay noche que no amanezca - ¡No lo hay! No hay  
Así que dices "buenas noches"  
Desde la luz de la mañana (esta luz) nos lleva  
Incluso con todas las dudas e inseguridades en mis manos.  
Cierra los ojos - Para ver el futuro.**

 **(Se ve a Tommy y Jasón despedirse mientras toman su camino cada quien a casa, así como TJ recordando a los turbo ranger mientras ve a los actuales rangers)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Libera tu fuerza como dos dragones en vuelo  
Cocodrilo, Serpiente y león libremente por el camino  
Esperanza nunca dejes de tener cual Hada**

 **Ya sea la gran reina del mal  
No hay imposibles como tal  
No debes rendirte**

 **Todos juntos con Karone especialmente**

 **Aun con grandes sacrificios  
No pierdas la fe  
La luz que da se expandirá por el universo  
Inclusive en la galaxia perdida**

 **(Los rangers continúan viendo a los rangers anteriores despedirse así como Karone y Andros los ven, pasan los recuerdos del sacrificio de Zordon, como de Karone la imagen de Astronema pasando a su forma de ranger)**

 **Jen, Aria y Sunset  
Aun contra demonios en busca de venganza  
A la velocidad de la luz lo puedes lograr  
Incluso con el tiempo en contra  
Ya sea demonios, mutantes o robots**

 **Cuando nos sentimos impotentes.  
¿En qué debemos creer?**

 **(Se ve el recuerdo de Ryan uniéndose a los rangers velocidad luz, como su batalla final contra la reina Bansheera, pasando a la despedida de los rangers fuerza del tiempo como la redención de Ransik)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No hay noche que no amanezca - ¡No lo hay! No hay  
Así que dices "buenas noches"  
Desde la luz de la mañana (esta luz) nos lleva**

 **Taylor, Tori**

 **Poder de la esperanza,  
La unión animal nos hace fuertes  
Contra ninjas espaciales  
Tú tienes el poder  
(Se ve la historia contada por Alyssa de los rangers fuerza salvaje, mientras Taylor regresa al campo de entrenamiento, se ve la reconstrucción de la academia ninja como la graduación de cada uno de ellos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **A través de cada tormenta, cada prueba que se avecina.  
Puedes estar seguro de que si nuestros corazones siguen latiendo, lucharemos y  
Nos remontaremos hasta el borde del mundo.  
(Volar a la luz)**

 **Kira, Sunset, Starlight**

 **Contra los mismos grandes dinosaurios  
Tu misma voluntad los hace retroceder**

 **(Pasando a la despedida de los dinozords, como a la graduación de Conner, Ethan, Kira y Trent, sabiendo que han madurado en cierta forma)**

 **Sunset, Aria, Starlight**

 **SPD en el futuro es posible traer a quienes son culpables  
Quienes conquistan o destruyen  
Los grandes males de la magia pueden surgir  
Pero con creer puede bastar**

 **Grandes tesoros y aventuras  
Pero aquellos monstruos que ansían en poder  
Sobrecarga el poder  
(Se ve a Cruger reunirse con Isinia, como se ve el recuerdo de la batalla final con Gruumm, pasando a Briarwood Daggeron regresa para observar ambos mundos unidos, humanos y criaturas del bosque junto, se ve a Tyzon reunirse con Vella después de recordar la despedida de los rangers y el caballero Centinela)**

 **Karone, Sunset  
No tengas miedo de no vivir en el lado seguro  
(Está bien)  
Tienes que aprender a caer antes de aprender a volar.  
(Está bien)**

 **Todas juntas  
Espíritus malignos renacen  
Tú los puedes sellar  
Desatando una furia animal**

 **(Se ve el recuerdo de la derrota de Dai Shi mientras RJ regresa a trabajar en la pizzería)**

 **Gemma, Starlight**

 **tonos infinitos se fusionaran  
todos juntos bajo ese gran cielo de hoy**

 **Incluso en el peor futuro con apenas respirar  
Las maquinas atacan  
No las dejes reinar**

 **Miles de monstruos de las tinieblas atacan  
Con el legado samurái**

 **Todos juntos  
Prepararse para ir  
Un mundo día te espera, ¿puedes sentirlo?  
Donde sea que estés  
(Se ve la derrota de Venjix y como el mundo cambio con la despedía de los rangers RPM, todo esto mientras Gemma regresa a casa, así cambiando a ver la despedida de los rangers Samurái mientras se ve a Jayden recordando ese momento)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **En leyenda te convertirás  
No importa la manera, si reír o llorar  
Porque sus límites son las únicas cosas que  
Tu mismo puedes crear**

 **El pasado no te puede juzgar  
Una vez ranger siempre ranger**

 **(Se ve a los Mighty Morphin power rangers tener una luz enfrente que rápidamente esta luz vuela al cielo)**

 **Delphine, Jen, Taylor, Tori, Kira, Gemma**

 **Hacer que las cosas se tornen diferentes  
alcanzar en la mañana  
Con el objetivo claro para este gran cielo azul  
esperando a que vuelva a florecer, a través de  
este glamuroso deseo  
(La luz cambia a los Alien rangers, como después la luz continua ahora rangers Zeo, siguiendo así con Turbo, En el espacio, Galaxia perdida, Velocidad luz, Fuerza de tiempo, Fuerza salvaje, Tormenta ninja, Dino trueno, SPD, Fuerza mística, Sobrecarga, Furia animal, Rpm y Samurái cada generación la sostenía mientras esta continua volando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Confía en ti  
Confía en los demás**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Libera tu espíritu  
Tu fuerza interior**

 **Odd, Kenneth, Spike, Starlight, Aria y Sunset  
Sobre el cielo es donde encontrarás las cosas que has buscado.  
Todo lo que necesitas hacer es abrir los ojos.  
(Hay una fuerza que nunca muere)**

 **Libera tu fuerza como dos dragones en vuelo  
Cocodrilo, Serpiente y león libremente por el camino  
Esperanza nunca dejes de tener cual Hada  
(Se ve a los rangers que aún continúan viendo el horizonte hasta que ven como la misma luz aparece frente a ellos, así como sus zords aparecen de frente)**

 **Sunset  
Un fénix iluminara el camino**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todos juntos son siempre luz  
En cualquier lugar  
Donde sea**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Una morfosis más puedes lograr  
Ser ranger por siempre  
(Sunset sostiene la luz y ve cada generación pasar junto a los demás)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **En leyenda pasar a ser  
Tu puedes convertir  
Este mundo de caos en luz**

 **Starlight, Aria, y Sunset**

 **luz clara que se divide por doquier  
se dispersa todo a la vez  
tonos infinitos se fusionaran  
todos juntos bajo ese gran cielo de hoy  
seguro que nosotros llegaremos a este mundo**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers por siempre  
Hoy y siempre su esperanza nunca morirá**

 **Power rangers**

 **Por siempre rangers**

 **(Los rangers ven a su forma ranger por unos instantes mientras sostienen la luz, sienten ven como esta desaparece en el horizonte así como por un instante siente a las otras generaciones aparecer a su lado, todos y cada uno diciendo hasta luego)**

 _ **Con esto concluye el primer capítulo de "La Venganza de Darkonda", es hora de ver qué planes tiene en mente el más grande traidor que ha existido y sus nuevos amigos.**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para las hermosas chicas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los elegantes caballeros**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. La Nueva Alianza del Mal

" _ **Las vacaciones de invierno están a punto de comenzar, algo que los Rangers esperan con muchas ansias, en especial Odd, quien estaba tan emocionado por ello que salió de la escuela cuando las clases solo estaban por comenzar y no por terminar, pero…mientras ellos se preparan para el descanso, una amenaza del espacio se acerca cada vez más a la Tierra, liderada por Darkonda, el más grande traidor que jamás ha existido, acompañado también por varios villanos del pasado e incluso del futuro, ya que recluto a Deviot, Príncipe Olympus, Mandilok, Vexacus, Zeltrax, Broodwing, Imperious, Miratrix, Grizzakka y Serrator, un grupo compuesto por los más traicioneros villanos de toda la historia ¿será posible que los Rangers puedan hacerle frente a esta nueva amenaza? Una gran aventura está a punto de llegar a sus vidas con rostros del pasado"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=3WequcNO09A**

 **Sunset, Aria, Starlight**

 **Las leyendas pueden crearse  
Volver a recuerdos del pasado  
(Pasan los recuerdos de la gran batalla contra la alianza del mal)**

 **Karone  
Tristes destinos pueden cambiarse  
Y grandes momentos por vivir  
Aquellos que pueden regresar**

 **Karone, Aria, Starlight, Sunset  
La muerte no los detuvo pero nosotros sí**

 **(Se ve Darkonda llegar a la tierra así como varias explosiones tras de él suceden con varias figuras oscuras a su lado siendo Deviot, Olympus, Mandiloke, Vexacus, Zeltrax, Broodwing, Imperious, Miratrix, Grizzakka y Serrator)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Vamos power rangers  
Leyendas unidas  
Aquellos ranger por siempre ranger**

 **Sunset  
Por un momento  
Juntos estar  
Sin límites por ver  
(Se ve a los rangers enfrentarlos así como de pronto superados, llegando a la acción Andros y Karone)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Hagamos leyenda  
Hora de morfosis sin dudar**

 **Vamos power rangers  
Vamos guerreros de luz  
(Los rangers comienzan a transformarse para la batalla así como después son ayudados por un extraño ranger que después se muestra como Tommy)**

 **Aria, Sunset y Starlight  
Es hora de morfosis  
Juntos a luchar  
Por aquellos que hay que proteger**

 **Kenneth, Spike y Odd  
Un equipo siempre ser  
Pasando de la tristeza y soledad  
A más sonrías por proteger  
(Se ve la imagen de los primeros 6 rangers entrando en morfosis para pasar después al presente)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Delphine**

 **Espíritus ninja  
Como Alien ranger sin duda en ayudar  
Siempre unidos se puede estar  
(La batalla se extiende así como los recuerdos pasan de la aparición de los Alien rangers, llegando Delphin al campo de batalla)**

 **Todas juntos  
Con fuerza Zeo  
Superando sus propios límites  
Vamos leyendas unidas  
Contra aquellos quienes se vuelven a levantar  
(Aparece la imagen del ranger rojo Zeo como la del Zeo dorado, para después mostrar a Tommy y a Jasón que se vuelven a ver)**

 **Kenneth, Spike y Odd**

 **Vamos power rangers  
Un destino único por ver**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Dragones al vuelo  
Fénix iluminando el camino**

 **(Los rangers vuelven a avanzar al campo de batalla donde se encuentran sus enemigos, mientras Sunset los dirige)**

 **Kenneth, Odd, Spike y Starlight**

 **Serpiente, Cocodrilo y León apoyando siempre  
Con la esperanza  
Sonrisa del hada avanzar**

 **(Los traídos se comienzan a reír hasta ver la diferencia de numero con Jasón, Delphine, Tommy, TJ, Andros, Karone, Ryan, Jane, Taylor, Tori, Kira, Cruger, Daggeron, Tyzonn, RJ y Gemma a su lado)**

 **Delphine y Sunset**

 **Vamos rangers  
Morfosis una vez más  
Una vez y siempre ranger**

 **Acelerando a Turbo  
No hay limite a la velocidad**

 **(Los rangers proceden a morfosis iniciando la batalla, la batalla se da contra Deviot contra Kenneth y Odd, para rápidamente ser ayudados por TJ y Delphine logrando hacerlos retroceder)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos rangers**

 **Karone y Sunset  
En el espacio aventuras pueden suceder  
Sin detenerse y con valor**

 **En una galaxia perdida por defender  
(Se ve el sacrificio de Zordon como después la gran batalla contra Trakeena a modo de recuerdo)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
Pasando a la velocidad de la luz  
Recordando el sueño por seguir**

 **(Se ve la derrota de la reina Bansheera como recuerdo, pasando a Ryan contra Olympus)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos rangers  
Por siempre juntos**

 **Karone**

 **Aquellas marcas que no podemos ocultar  
Sin poder dejar atrás  
Pero todavía se puede seguir  
(Se ve la imagen de Karone dividida con la de Astronema al momento de que cambia a luchar contra Darkonda junto a Andros)**

 **Jane, Sunset  
Fuerza de tiempo en acción  
Sin importar el donde, nuestra fuerza siempre está  
(Se ve la llegada de los rangers fuerza de tiempo a la tierra como su transformación)**

 **Taylor, Starlight  
Protegiendo el planeta con el poder animal  
Fuerza salvaje unida esta**

 **Vamos rangers por nuevos destinos  
Mas leyendas alcanzar**

 **Nunca más mis lágrimas me detendrán, tienen que seguir  
Todo ya será mejor a donde pronto voy a ir  
(Jane y Taylor se enfrentan a Mandiloke quien continua luchando pasando a mostrar la derrota del Amo Org a forma de recuerdo)**

 **Karone, Starlight, Aria y Sunset**

 **Sin importar donde y cuando  
Una morfosis más por lograr  
Y los sueños alcanzar**

 **(Andros logra retroceder a Darkonda para que después Karone logre golpearlo)**

 **Tori, Sunset y Aria**

 **La disciplina ninja forjar  
Con elementos unidos  
La tormenta ninja emerge la energía  
Unión de todos prevalece  
(Se ve a los wind rangers recibir sus morfers así como a los thunder y al samurái ranger, pasando a mostrar a Tori y Aria contra Vexacus)**

 **Kira, Sunset y Aria**

 **Dino trueno vamos todos  
Dinosaurios sin límite**

 **Aquellos por proteger con SPD pueden confiar  
Siempre por todos luchar**

 **Cree en la magia cree en ti  
Fuerza mística a la acción**

 **(Kira y Tommy dan un gran vuelo atacando a Zeltrax, pronto casi son atacados por Broodwing e Imperious pero son salvados por Cruger con un corte rápido de su sable sombra y unos buenos disparos de Daggeron a tiempo, se ve como se conocieron cada equipo)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Debe ser ahora, es justo ahora el tiempo de lograr  
A pesar de que la tristeza un día quizás vendrá  
Levantarse y seguir la senda**

 **Sobrecarga llega la aventura continua  
Furia animal, espíritus rangers libres a desatar  
(Miratrix y Grizzakka atacan a Spike y Starlight pero rápidamente cambia la situación con RJ y Tyzon entrando al combate)**

 **Gemma, Starlight  
Rpm en acción a quien destruir y proteger  
Legados samurái por continuar**

 **(Sunset combate contra Serrator para emparejar el combate antes de que este hiciera una trampa Gemma logra golpearlo de sorpresa, a la vez que Jasón recibe a Serrator con una patada voladora)**

 **Todas juntas  
Incluso ahora leyendas se puede ser  
No importa que  
Pueda suceder**

 **(Se ve la imagen de cada generación ranger al lado de todos, pasando desde Mighty Morphin hasta a los Guardianes de la vida, con todos los villanos reunidos contra ellos así como las figuras de todas las transformaciones ranger logrando un gran ataque final)**

 **Todas juntas  
Los titanes despiertan una vez más  
Juntándose los milagros imposibles  
El poder esta con todos  
(Se ve al drago zord despertar del mar volviendo al combate contra Darkonda)**

 **Todos juntos  
Y así al fin lograr forjar  
¡Un nuevo camino!  
Una nueva historia por escribir en esta leyenda**

 **Así una vez ranger  
Por siempre ranger ser  
(Los rangers se reúnen en el atardecer reuniéndose juntos, así los rangers los ven despedirse para verlos en sus formas rangers apenas empiezan a irse)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 2**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 2 La Nueva Alianza del Mal**

Mientras los Rangers esperaban ansiosamente la hora de salir de la escuela y de comenzar con sus añoradas vacaciones, Bulk y Skull estaban realizando algunas compras navideñas, tenían pensado pasarlas juntos, después de todo, siendo unos grandes detectives, no podían dejar de trabajar en ningún momento.

-Muy bien Skull, recuerda que nuestro plan es pasarla tranquilamente, sin pensar en los Rangers, solo nos recostaremos y disfrutaremos de la noche navideña-señalo Bulk.

-Y espero que sea igual para año nuevo-dijo Skull.

-No te preocupes, ese momento también lo tendremos libre-le aseguro su amigo, cuando un motociclista les cerró el paso de manera abrupta-¡Oye amigo! ¡Fíjate por donde vas!-.

-¡Si! ¡Ten más cuidado lelo!-grito Skull.

-Lo siento mucho chicos-dijo el hombre en moto, al tiempo que levantaba el visor de su casco para revelar su rostro o al menos, parte del mismo, al ver de quien se trataba, Bulk y Skull se quedaron mudos.

-Oye gordo ¿acaso ese era…?-Skull no pudo terminar su frase, aunque Bulk tampoco podía decir palabra alguna.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

A bordo de la Astro Megaship, Andros y Karone se dirigían a toda velocidad rumbo a la Tierra-¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo?-pregunto Karone preocupada.

-Descuida, esta nueva Megaship es mucho más rápida que la anterior, aunque no puede transformarse en Megazord no permitirá llegar a la Tierra casi después de Darkonda, además, ya he contactado a un buen amigo, estoy seguro de que él podrá hacer algo-aseguro Andros sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora.

-Solo espero llegar antes de que alguien más le ponga las manos encima a Darkonda, tengo que hacerle pagar por todo lo que le hizo a Ecliptor-aseguro Karone formando un puño en su mano y su hermano la miro preocupado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tierra**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea se encontraba realizando algunos ejercicios de meditación, así como también ejercicios físicos, ella creía que combinar ambas cosas podían llevar el nivel de un guerrero más allá de los límites, una creencia que tuvo desde mucho antes de ponerse bajo la tutela de Zordon.

De pronto, la esfera detecto energía maligna, por un instante, la fiel mentora de los Rangers pensó que el Undead World era el responsable, una posibilidad que no descartaba a pesar de la derrota de Necronomica, pero cuando se acercó a la misma y vio la energía se dio cuenta de que a pesar de ser maligna, era muy diferente a la que el Undead World emitía.

-Qué extraño-dijo con seriedad y preocupación, preparándose para llamar a los Rangers cuanto antes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

La hora ansiada por muchos finalmente llego, la hora de la salida y el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno, en cuanto la campana marco la hora de salida, todas las aulas quedaron completamente vacías con una velocidad impresionante, siendo Odd el primero en salir de la escuela.

-¡LIBERTAD!-grito Odd barriéndose sobre sus rodillas y extendiendo los brazos hacia el cielo de manera sumamente dramática, provocando que Kenneth suspirara con fastidio, mientras sus amigos pronto se reunían con ellos.

-Bueno, oficialmente estamos de vacaciones, estoy segura de que serán días muy agradables-señalo Starlight sonriendo.

-¡Por supuesto que lo serán!-grito Odd levantándose de golpe-¡Ahora que la bruja no está podemos pasar un gran tiempo de descanso! ¡Ya nos hacía mucha falta!-.

-Yo solo quiero que Sunset cumpla con su promesa y me lleve a las aguas termales-señalo Aria cruzada de brazos y con fastidio-francamente no entiendo porque motivos tenemos que gastar el tiempo viniendo a estos sitios donde nos enseñan cosas que ya deberíamos saber desde hace tiempo-.

-¿En tu mundo no existían las escuelas?-pregunto Spike.

-Por supuesto que no-respondió Aria-todo lo aprendíamos de nuestros padres y sabios que…-.

-¡Eso es genial!-grito Odd imaginándose ese mundo-¡Que maravilloso debe ser no tener que estar yendo a una aburrida escuela!-.

-En su lugar teníamos campamentos de entrenamiento, de cacería, agricultura, pesca, adiestramiento para la guerrea, etc.-explico Aria.

Al escuchar eso, la sonrisa de Odd desapareció-Aunque la escuela no es del todo mala-reconoció encogiéndose en hombros.

Los chicos se rieron divertidos de aquel comentario, la verdad es que tenían muchas razones para emocionarse, la destrucción de Necronomica puso la moral de los Rangers sumamente alta, especialmente en Sunset y Aria, podrían pasar esas fiestas sumamente tranquilas, aunque Pinkie Pie estaba organizando las fiestas navideñas y de año nuevo más grande de todos los tiempos.

Otra de las razones para estar contentos en esos momentos era porque finalmente los secretos hacia su familia se terminaron, además de que se reconcilio con las primeras amigas que tuvo cuando llego a Angel Grove, sin embargo, todavía tenía que aclarar algunas cosas con Twilight, Spike le conto lo que ocurrió con Sentry cuando volvieron del viaje y aunque Sunset quiso buscarlo para darle una buena lección, pensó que no lo merecía, después de todo, ella cambio en todo ese tiempo, pero si ese chico hacía algo estúpido entonces no se contendría ni un poco.

Fue cuando los comunicadores de los Rangers sonaron, por lo que buscaron un sitio apartado para comunicarse con Dulcea-¿Qué pasa Dulcea?-pregunto Sunset preocupada.

-"Rangers, acabo de detectar una energía maligna que viene del centro de Angel Grove"-.

-¿El Undead World?-pregunto Kenneth preocupado y confundido-pensé que ellos estaban acabados-.

-"No es el Undead World, pero si es algo que deben atender cuanto antes, ya que hay gente en peligro"-indico Dulcea.

-Vamos para allá-Sunset y sus amigos se dirigieron con rapidez hacia el centro de la ciudad, preguntándose quien estaba causando tantos estragos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El centro de la ciudad era un caos total, mientras 11 terribles villanos atacaban a diestra y siniestra, al tiempo que capturaban a un gran número de personas en botellas mágicas creadas por Imperious.

-¡Vaya, esto es realmente divertido!-declaro el hechicero-¡Había olvidado lo divertido que era aterrar a los humanos de esta forma!-.

-¿Cuántos humanos más necesitamos?-pregunto Miratrix, no porque le importara la cantidad de inocentes, sino porque estaba ansiosa por tomar el Universo.

-¡Que importa! ¡Mientras podamos hacer sufrir a estos desagradables humanos!-bramo Grizzakka partiendo un auto en dos con sus garras.

-¡No podría estar más de acuerdo con ello!-apoyo Mandilok atrapando a más humanos-¡Estos seres inferiores finalmente nos serán de mucha utilidad!-.

Darkonda solo se rio al ver esto, su plan estaba saliendo tal como esperaba, cuando obtuviera a todos los humanos que necesitaba les robaría su energía vital y la usaría para alimentar el maligno poder del Cristal Sombrío.

-Esto está saliendo tal como esperaba-dijo riéndose, cuando vio aparecer a seis chicos-¿Qué?-.

-¡Alto!-grito Sunset apareciendo y captando la atención de los villanos, quienes voltearon a verlos.

-¡Oh genial! ¡Ahora son diez monstruos!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Dirás once!-grito Darkonda dando un salto y parándose frente a sus amigos.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=JqcFTMelk5o)**

Ante la presencia de aquel monstruo, los Rangers se pusieron en guardia con mucha rapidez, pero no estaban seguros de que ese guerrero fuera del Undead World y ni que decir de los demás.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Yo soy Darkonda, el más grande villano del Universo-se presentó Darkonda haciendo una reverencia-y ellos son mis amigos; Deviot, el Príncipe Olympus, Mandilok, Vexacus, Zeltrax, Broodwing, Imperious, Miratrix, Grizzakka y Serrator-.

-¿Acaso son aliados del Undead World?-cuestiono Aria mirándolos con profundo asco y odio.

Al escuchar eso, Darkonda se rio-¡No te confundas niña, no tenemos nada que ver con ese mundo, nosotros somos la nueva y poderosa Alianza del Mal!-declaro Darkonda.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo Starlight sorprendida.

-¡Creí que la Alianza del Mal había sido destruida hace mucho tiempo!-señalo Spike sin entender eso.

Darkonda avanzo un poco-Eso es lo que todos creen y es cierto en parte, pero nosotros somos una nueva y mucho mejor, hemos venido a la Tierra para ajustar cuentas con los guerreros que siempre entorpecieron nuestros planes ¡Los Power Rangers!-.

-Así que como ven, su planeta será la primera de nuestras conquistas-apoyo Deviot.

-¡Y finalmente conseguiremos nuestra venganza, misma que se nos fue negada durante años!-aseguro Zeltrax.

-¡Eso ocurrirá solo si nosotros lo permitimos!-declaro Sunset-¿Listos?-.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron los Rangers transformándose con rapidez.

Darkonda no pudo evitar reírse ante esa imagen-Esto perfecto-dijo Darkonda riéndose con crueldad-parece que ya encontramos a los nuevos Power Rangers-.

-Será una buena forma de divertirnos un poco-dijo Serrator malignamente.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Darkonda y todos se lanzaron a la batalla, los Rangers hicieron lo mismo, comenzando su encuentro contra esos malvados.

Sunset se enfrentó a Darkonda, quien desenvaino su espada y ambos chocaron con fuerza, empleando sus respectivas armas contra el otro, el caza recompensas reconoció que Sunset era muy buena, algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo, no desde Andros y Ecliptor.

-¡Parece que tienes experiencia en el arte de la batalla!-felicito Darkonda.

-¡Todavía no has visto nada!-aseguro Sunset lanzándose al encuentro, pero Darkonda le disparo un rayo que la lanzo por los aires y la estrello contra un auto.

-¡Lo mismo podría decirte a ti!-declaro Darkonda riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kenneth peleaba contra Deviot y el Príncipe Olympus, que a pesar de ya no tener el Poder Estelar, seguía siendo un enemigo sumamente temible y en conjunto de Deviot le estaban dando muchos problemas al Ranger Azul, que logro darle un golpe con su lanza a Deviot, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear el ataque de Olympus con su propia arma.

-¡No eres más que un niño tonto!-declaro Olympus dándole una patada con fuerza y un golpe con su lanza.

-¡Te devuelvo y golpe que me diste mocoso!-bramo Deviot disparándole un rayo con sus cañones, lanzando a Kenneth por los aires, comento que Olympus aprovecho para abrir sus alas y volar, disparándole un rayo de sus ojos.

El golpe fue directo y Kenneth se estrelló contra un poste con mucha fuerza, quedando tendido en el suelo bastante lastimado, mientras los dos villanos solo se reagrupaban y se reían de forma divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Starlight disparo varias flechas contra Mandilok y Vexacus, quien las desvió con mucha facilidad con su espada, hecho que sorprendió a la Ranger Blanca, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, pues los dos villanos arremetieron contra ella, atacándola por los dos flancos, más Starlight no se dejaba vencer por ninguno.

-¿Qué se supone que eres tú? ¿Un hombre o una mujer?-cuestiono mirando a Mandilok.

-¡Yo soy el más grande Org que ha existido y ahora eso es completamente cierto!-declaro Mandilok refiriéndose a la destrucción del Amo Org, para luego darle un golpe con fuerza a Starlight, seguido por una patada.

La Ranger Blanca salió disparada hacia atrás, momento que Mandilok aprovecho para dispararle un rayo de su boca, el golpe fue certero y antes de que Starlight cayera, Vexacus dio un salto e intercepto a la Ranger en el aire con un golpe de su espada, cuando Starlight cayó al suelo y se levantó con dificultad, Vexacus la miro de nuevo.

-¡Tiburón de Tierra!-invoco lanzándose contra ella con un tiburón que emergió del suelo, golpeándola con fuerza y estrellándola contra una pared.

-Esto es muy fácil-se rio Mandilok.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Odd lidiaba contra Zeltrax y Broodwing, aunque en esos momentos estaba peleando contra Zeltrax, quien lo golpeo con su espada repetidamente, cuando el Ranger Amarillo se dispuso a contraatacar, el Cyborg se hizo a un lado, dejando que Broodwing arremetiera contra él, embistiéndolo con fuerza y volando lo lanzo por los aires.

-¡No es justo!-exclamo Odd adolorido, recibiendo un nuevo rayo de Zeltrax.

-¡Los Rangers realmente son patéticos!-señalo riéndose con crueldad.

-¡Ya es tiempo de que conozcan su final!-aseguro Broodwing lanzándose contra Odd a gran velocidad, golpeándolo con sus alas repetidamente, para luego darle una patada que arrojo al rubio contra Zeltrax, que le dio un golpe más con su espada.

-¡Darkonda tenía razón, esta Alianza del Mal es invencible!-señalo Zeltrax.

-¡Vaya que sí!-concordó Broodwing.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Spike peleaba contra Imperious y Miratrix, lanzándose contra el primero con su hacha, pero el maligno mago esquivo el ataque del Ranger Verde con suma facilidad, para luego bloquearlo con su abanico y dispararle unos relámpagos negros.

-¡Parece que ustedes Rangers no conocen las ventajas de la magia, permítanme mostrárselas!-declaro disparándole un hechizo que aprisiono a Spike en unos lazos de energía.

-¡No puedo moverme!-exclamo Spike.

-¡Esa es precisamente la idea!-señalo Imperious riéndose con burla, cuando Miratrix apareció y ataco a Spike repetidamente con sus espadas.

Miratrix dio un salto y un giro en el aire, para luego descender, impactando su ataque con mucha fuerza sobre Spike, dejándolo de rodillas, pero cuando iba a contraatacar, Miratrix se hizo a un lado e Imperious lo golpeo al alargar su brazo, dándole un puñetazo con una gran fuerza.

-¡Ver a los Rangers en ese estado es algo realmente genial!-declaro Miratrix riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Finalmente, Aria peleaba contra Grizzakka y Serrator, y aunque peleaba con todo lo que tenía, no era rival para los dos villanos, recibiendo un golpe de la garra de Grizzakka, seguido de un zarpazo de Serrator, Aria les disparo con su Blaster, pero este ni siquiera los inmuto.

-¿Ese fue tu mejor intento? ¡Observa lo que es el poder real! ¡Zocado!-invoco Grizzakka empleando su temible poder y lanzando a Aria contra un coche, donde apenas pudo esquivar el ataque de Serrator, que la sujeto con su brazo.

Serrator le dio varios golpes con su rodilla, un golpe más con sus garras y finalmente, dispararle un rayo de sus ojos, mismos que la lanzaron con fuerza contra el suelo-¡Como extrañaba ver el sufrimiento en los humanos, especialmente si estos son Rangers!-declaro riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset lanzo un golpe con su espada contra Darkonda, mismo que el villano detuvo con gran facilidad, para después darle varios golpes con su propia arma, provocando que la Ranger Roja retrocediera, tras eso, Darkonda le disparo un rayo que la arrojo contra un poste de luz, estrellándola con fuerza y dejándola tendida en el suelo.

-¡Creo que estas perdida, al igual que tus amigos!-declaro Darkonda, al tiempo que los demás Guardianes de la Vida caían a un lado de Sunset.

-¡Chicos! ¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Sunset preocupada por el bienestar de sus amigos.

-¡Quisiera decir que sí, pero no puedo!-respondió Kenneth sumamente adolorido por la golpiza que estaban recibiendo.

-¡Extraño pelear solo contra un monstruo a la vez o incluso contra seis, al menos ahí estamos parejos!-señalo Spike.

Darkonda y sus aliados se rieron al ver a los Rangers tendidos en el suelo-¡Esta es la imagen que hemos estado soñando durante años, los poderosos Power Rangers tendidos en el suelo, pidiendo misericordia!-señalo Darkonda riéndose.

-¡Sigue soñando! ¡Quizás estemos en el suelo, pero no vamos a suplicar!-gruño Aria con furia.

Darkonda se rio al escuchar eso-¡Por supuesto que todavía podemos corregir ese hecho! ¡Adelante amigo!-grito Darkonda.

Los once villanos concentraron sus energías, lanzándola en un poderoso disparo de poder maligno, mismo que golpeo a los Rangers Guardianes de la Vida con una fuerza sumamente demoledora.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea observaba todo lo que pasaba y una mirada de angustia apareció en su rostro al ver lo que ocurrió-¡Rangers!-grito angustiada ante eso, rápidamente, tomo su báculo y se dispuso en ir en su auxilio, cuando de pronto, la esfera brillo de nuevo, pero esta vez no por energía maligna, sino de un tipo de poder diferente-¿Qué?-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Cayendo al suelo y haciendo muecas, gestos y sosteniéndose partes del cuerpo con mucho dolor, los Rangers perdieron su transformación, hecho que nuevamente provoco la risa de Darkonda y su grupo de traidores.

-¡Perdieron su transformación!-señalo Deviot riéndose.

-¡Que les dije, todos juntos somos invencibles!-repitió Darkonda-¡Ya es hora de terminar con estos Rangers y continuar con nuestros planes, después de todo, tenemos un Universo entero que conquistar y someter!-recordó con maldad.

-¡Es verdad y hace mucho tiempo que hemos esperado la oportunidad de deshacernos de los Power Rangers!-sentencio Deviot.

-¡Lo único que lamento es que no sean los Rangers a quienes realmente quisiera liquidar!-declaro Vexacus con maldad.

-¿Qué importancia tiene eso? ¡De todos modos siguen siendo humanos y lo peor de todo es que son Rangers!-bramo Grizzakka.

-Estoy de acuerdo, acabemos con ellos ahora-apoyo Mandilok y los villanos comenzaron a avanzar.

Solo Zeltrax no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la idea de sus colegas, después de todo, para él solo existía un Ranger al que quería destruir, aunque realmente sería una verdadera satisfacción eliminar a los Rangers que siempre entorpecían sus planes.

Pero justo cuando estaban más lo suficientemente cerca, un disparo salió de la nada, provocando que los villanos retrocedieran ante eso-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo Darkonda.

Los Guardianes de la Vida se quedaron confundidos ante lo que acababa de pasar, cuando de pronto se revelo quien lanzo el disparo, dejándolos sorprendidos.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=87LihSBjNYo)**

-Lamento haber arruinado sus ilusiones, pero ya saben cómo es el trabajo de los Rangers-dijo Andros sonriendo a través de su casco.

-¿Otro Ranger?-exclamo Kenneth sorprendido y sus amigos estaban en iguales condiciones que él.

-¡Tú!-bramo Darkonda sumamente molesto de ver de nuevo al Ranger Rojo que tanto odiaba, pero su furia aumento al ver que no venía solo, especialmente porque se trataba de la "hija" de su más grande enemigo.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IR71bNVfen4)**

Karone también estaba presente con su poder de Ranger Rosa, encarando a Darkonda y a sus amigos-¡No creíste que te dejaríamos escapar de KO35 tan fácilmente! ¿Verdad?-pregunto Karone sonriendo, de no ser por el casco, todos habrían notado que la sonrisa de la Ranger la hacía ver del mismo modo a cuando era Astronema, pero Darkonda la pudo sentir.

-¡Ya veo!-observo Darkonda riéndose, pero era una risa cruel y despiadada-¡Aunque hayan llegado a interferir en nuestros planes no cambiara nada, después de todo, aún estamos en ventaja numérica!-.

-¡Y esto es mejor de lo que esperábamos!-señalo Deviot mirando a Karone-¡Porque ahora también tendremos la oportunidad de acabar con la mítica Astronema!-.

-¡Astronema!-exclamo Sunset sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡De hecho, creo que nos han hecho un favor al venir aquí, ya que ahora también podremos deshacernos de ustedes, nos han ahorrado el viaje de regreso a KO35!-declaro Darkonda.

Ambos hermanos se colocaron en guardia y se prepararon para una batalla sumamente dura, por fortuna, no iban a tener que librarla solos, especialmente cuando un golpe más salió de la nada, al tiempo que otro Ranger Rojo hacía acto de aparición, el visor de su casco tenía la forma de una estrella de cinco picos.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=PE5RP9b45_I)**

Cuando los Guardianes de la Vida vieron aparecer a ese nuevo Ranger, su sorpresa aumento mucho, pero no fueron los únicos, los villanos también se sorprendieron-¿Otro Ranger Rojo?-exclamo Broodwing.

-¡No dijiste que habría más Rangers!-acuso Olympus.

-¡No se preocupen, seguimos siendo superiores a ellos en muchos aspectos!-aseguro Darkonda.

-Yo no contaría con eso-dijo el Ranger Rojo con una voz que a Zeltrax le resulto muy familiar.

-Esa voz…-no tardó mucho en reconocerla y miro al Ranger Rojo.

-Tanto tiempo Zeltrax, veo que sigues juntándote con lo peor de lo peor-señalo el Ranger.

-¡Eres tú!-bramo Zeltrax apretando el puño con furia, al tiempo que alzaba su espada de nuevo-¡Esto es perfecto, no tendré que ir a buscarte para poder llevar a cabo mi venganza!-.

-¿Sigues empeñado en eso? Deberías buscarte otro pasatiempo-señalo el Ranger.

-¡No hasta que te haga pagar por robarme la vida que merecía!-bramo Zeltrax lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Patada Voladora Zeo!-invoco el Ranger lanzándose contra Zeltrax e impactando una poderosa patada en el abdomen de Zeltrax, enviándolo por los aires y estrellándolo contra un auto detenido.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Serrator.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-cuestiono Miratrix.

-Nada es imposible para un Ranger ¡Zeo Espada Cinco!-invocando su espada, el Ranger Rojo golpeo el suelo con la misma y formo una cortina de humo, misma que obligo a la Alianza a protegerse como pudiera de ese ataque-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!-indico mirando a Andros y Karone, quienes asintieron y corrieron con los Guardianes de la Vida, ayudándolos a levantarse.

-¡Pronto! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-indico Andros y los Rangers emplearon la retirada táctica.

Cuando el humo se disipo y los villanos pudieron salir del mismo, se llevaron la sorpresa de que los Rangers ya no estaban-¡Escaparon!-bramo Mandilok molesto.

-¡Déjenlos ir! ¡No tenemos que ir a buscarlos, conociendo lo tontos que son, así como su gran nobleza ellos mismos vendrán a buscarnos!-señalo Darkonda.

-Eso es muy cierto-concordó Imperious.

-Por ahora concentrémonos en seguir capturando humanos para alimentar el poder del Cristal Sombrío y una vez que lo tengamos listo cualquier Ranger que se nos oponga será destruido-aseguro Darkonda retirándose junto con sus aliados.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

En cuanto los Rangers, incluyendo los tres que los salvaron llegaron, Dulcea pudo respirar aliviada-¡Gracias a Dios que están bien!-declaro aliviada.

-No lo estaríamos de no haber sido por ellos-dijo Odd mirando a los tres Rangers.

Sunset se encamino hacia los tres Rangers y sonrió-Gracias por salvarnos-dijo profundamente agradecida.

-Oye, no tienes que agradecer, los Power Rangers estamos para ayudar, no solo a la humanidad, sino también entre nosotros-aseguro Andros.

-Pero ¿Quiénes son?-cuestiono Aria.

Los dos hermanos desactivaron sus poderes-Yo soy Andros, el Ranger Rojo del Espacio y ella es mi hermana-señalo.

-Soy Karone, Ranger Rosa de la Galaxia Perdida-se presentó la aludida.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Sunset Shimmer, la Ranger Roja Guardiana de la Vida y ellos son mis amigos-presento saludándolos.

-Es un placer conocerlos-aseguro Starlight, cuando fijo su atención en el otro Ranger Rojo-pero ¿Quién es él?-.

Antes de que el Zeo Ranger respondiera, Dulcea intervino-Oh, él es quizás el mejor Ranger que jamás ha existido-dijo sonriendo y asintiendo hacia el Ranger.

-Poder Fuerza-invoco y en cuanto su poder se desactivo, revelando su rostro, los Guardianes de la Vida, incluso Aria se quedaron con la boca abierta y sin poder decir nada de nada-mucho gusto, soy Tommy Oliver-se presentó Tommy sonriéndoles de manera cordial y amistosa.

Kenneth quiso decir una palabra, pero estas simplemente no salían de su boca y ni que decir de los demás, Odd literalmente se desmayó, mientras que Spike quedo en estado de shock; pero nadie estaba más impactado que Sunset, pues al ser la Ranger Roja, líder de su equipo, estaba ante la leyenda de leyendas, el líder de líderes, el mejor de todos los Rangers

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La Alianza de Darkonda ha comenzado su ataque, pero en medio del peligro, los Guardianes de la Vida recibieron la ayuda de tres grandes héroes ¿será posible que logren detener a la diabólica Alianza de Darkonda?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=5pZBm-uVtT8**

 **Sunset**

 **El cielo nublado tratando de hablar  
Cuanto se ha luchado**

 **Aria  
Para llegar aquí  
A quienes se protejan**

 **(Se ve siete rayos de diferentes colores avanzando por el horizonte, así se pasa a los rangers guardianes de la vida, mientras ven el horizonte cambiar)**

 **Starlight  
Levántate y ve a saludar al sol naciente.  
No hay manera de saber lo que el mañana tiene reservado, pero  
Nunca van a destruir nuestro orgullo.**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
Ya sea aquí o en otro lugar  
Siempre podrás ver las estrellas  
(Así como en el horizonte se ve desaparecer al dragón zord, una luz aparece mostrando la imagen de los primeros 6 rangers)**

 **Todas juntas  
Una transformación puede suceder  
Con los brazos al cielo, en saber que puedes creer**

 **Odd, Kenneth y Spike**

 **Ya sea hechiceros demoniacos, alienígenas  
Que amenazan la tierra  
Puedes confiar en que tendrás con quien luchar**

 **(Cambia al pasado al momento de Tommy como ranger blanco, pasando al momento de conocer a Ninjor que les enseño el poder ninja)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Con el poder prehistórico a tu lado  
Espíritus ninja  
Por un día nuevo  
Donde puedas ver la puesta del sol, sin preocupaciones**

 **Delphin, Aria y Sunset**

 **Maquinas emperadores  
Conquistadoras  
Cree en el poder Zeo  
Acelera a turbo  
Incluso frente a todo el mal**

 **(Cambia la imagen a la llegada de los aliens rangers a la tierra, como el regreso de Jasón como ranger dorado, y la sucesión de poderes de los turbo rangers)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Sunset  
No olvides  
No olvides**

 **No hay noche que no amanezca - ¡No lo hay! No hay  
Así que dices "buenas noches"  
Desde la luz de la mañana (esta luz) nos lleva  
Incluso con todas las dudas e inseguridades en mis manos.  
Cierra los ojos - Para ver el futuro.**

 **(Se ve a Tommy y Jasón despedirse mientras toman su camino cada quien a casa, así como TJ recordando a los turbo ranger mientras ve a los actuales rangers)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Libera tu fuerza como dos dragones en vuelo  
Cocodrilo, Serpiente y león libremente por el camino  
Esperanza nunca dejes de tener cual Hada**

 **Ya sea la gran reina del mal  
No hay imposibles como tal  
No debes rendirte**

 **Todos juntos con Karone especialmente**

 **Aun con grandes sacrificios  
No pierdas la fe  
La luz que da se expandirá por el universo  
Inclusive en la galaxia perdida**

 **(Los rangers continúan viendo a los rangers anteriores despedirse así como Karone y Andros los ven, pasan los recuerdos del sacrificio de Zordon, como de Karone la imagen de Astronema pasando a su forma de ranger)**

 **Jen, Aria y Sunset  
Aun contra demonios en busca de venganza  
A la velocidad de la luz lo puedes lograr  
Incluso con el tiempo en contra  
Ya sea demonios, mutantes o robots**

 **Cuando nos sentimos impotentes.  
¿En qué debemos creer?**

 **(Se ve el recuerdo de Ryan uniéndose a los rangers velocidad luz, como su batalla final contra la reina Bansheera, pasando a la despedida de los rangers fuerza del tiempo como la redención de Ransik)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No hay noche que no amanezca - ¡No lo hay! No hay  
Así que dices "buenas noches"  
Desde la luz de la mañana (esta luz) nos lleva**

 **Taylor, Tori**

 **Poder de la esperanza,  
La unión animal nos hace fuertes  
Contra ninjas espaciales  
Tú tienes el poder  
(Se ve la historia contada por Alyssa de los rangers fuerza salvaje, mientras Taylor regresa al campo de entrenamiento, se ve la reconstrucción de la academia ninja como la graduación de cada uno de ellos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **A través de cada tormenta, cada prueba que se avecina.  
Puedes estar seguro de que si nuestros corazones siguen latiendo, lucharemos y  
Nos remontaremos hasta el borde del mundo.  
(Volar a la luz)**

 **Kira, Sunset, Starlight**

 **Contra los mismos grandes dinosaurios  
Tu misma voluntad los hace retroceder**

 **(Pasando a la despedida de los dinozords, como a la graduación de Conner, Ethan, Kira y Trent, sabiendo que han madurado en cierta forma)**

 **Sunset, Aria, Starlight**

 **SPD en el futuro es posible traer a quienes son culpables  
Quienes conquistan o destruyen  
Los grandes males de la magia pueden surgir  
Pero con creer puede bastar**

 **Grandes tesoros y aventuras  
Pero aquellos monstruos que ansían en poder  
Sobrecarga el poder  
(Se ve a Cruger reunirse con Isinia, como se ve el recuerdo de la batalla final con Gruumm, pasando a Briarwood Daggeron regresa para observar ambos mundos unidos, humanos y criaturas del bosque junto, se ve a Tyzon reunirse con Vella después de recordar la despedida de los rangers y el caballero Centinela)**

 **Karone, Sunset  
No tengas miedo de no vivir en el lado seguro  
(Está bien)  
Tienes que aprender a caer antes de aprender a volar.  
(Está bien)**

 **Todas juntas  
Espíritus malignos renacen  
Tú los puedes sellar  
Desatando una furia animal**

 **(Se ve el recuerdo de la derrota de Dai Shi mientras RJ regresa a trabajar en la pizzería)**

 **Gemma, Starlight**

 **tonos infinitos se fusionaran  
todos juntos bajo ese gran cielo de hoy**

 **Incluso en el peor futuro con apenas respirar  
Las maquinas atacan  
No las dejes reinar**

 **Miles de monstruos de las tinieblas atacan  
Con el legado samurái**

 **Todos juntos  
Prepararse para ir  
Un mundo día te espera, ¿puedes sentirlo?  
Donde sea que estés  
(Se ve la derrota de Venjix y como el mundo cambio con la despedía de los rangers RPM, todo esto mientras Gemma regresa a casa, así cambiando a ver la despedida de los rangers Samurái mientras se ve a Jayden recordando ese momento)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **En leyenda te convertirás  
No importa la manera, si reír o llorar  
Porque sus límites son las únicas cosas que  
Tu mismo puedes crear**

 **El pasado no te puede juzgar  
Una vez ranger siempre ranger**

 **(Se ve a los Mighty Morphin power rangers tener una luz enfrente que rápidamente esta luz vuela al cielo)**

 **Delphine, Jen, Taylor, Tori, Kira, Gemma**

 **Hacer que las cosas se tornen diferentes  
alcanzar en la mañana  
Con el objetivo claro para este gran cielo azul  
esperando a que vuelva a florecer, a través de  
este glamuroso deseo  
(La luz cambia a los Alien rangers, como después la luz continua ahora rangers Zeo, siguiendo así con Turbo, En el espacio, Galaxia perdida, Velocidad luz, Fuerza de tiempo, Fuerza salvaje, Tormenta ninja, Dino trueno, SPD, Fuerza mística, Sobrecarga, Furia animal, Rpm y Samurái cada generación la sostenía mientras esta continua volando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Confía en ti  
Confía en los demás**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Libera tu espíritu  
Tu fuerza interior**

 **Odd, Kenneth, Spike, Starlight, Aria y Sunset  
Sobre el cielo es donde encontrarás las cosas que has buscado.  
Todo lo que necesitas hacer es abrir los ojos.  
(Hay una fuerza que nunca muere)**

 **Libera tu fuerza como dos dragones en vuelo  
Cocodrilo, Serpiente y león libremente por el camino  
Esperanza nunca dejes de tener cual Hada  
(Se ve a los rangers que aún continúan viendo el horizonte hasta que ven como la misma luz aparece frente a ellos, así como sus zords aparecen de frente)**

 **Sunset  
Un fénix iluminara el camino**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todos juntos son siempre luz  
En cualquier lugar  
Donde sea**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Una morfosis más puedes lograr  
Ser ranger por siempre  
(Sunset sostiene la luz y ve cada generación pasar junto a los demás)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **En leyenda pasar a ser  
Tu puedes convertir  
Este mundo de caos en luz**

 **Starlight, Aria, y Sunset**

 **luz clara que se divide por doquier  
se dispersa todo a la vez  
tonos infinitos se fusionaran  
todos juntos bajo ese gran cielo de hoy  
seguro que nosotros llegaremos a este mundo**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers por siempre  
Hoy y siempre su esperanza nunca morirá**

 **Power rangers**

 **Por siempre rangers**

 **(Los rangers ven a su forma ranger por unos instantes mientras sostienen la luz, sienten ven como esta desaparece en el horizonte así como por un instante siente a las otras generaciones aparecer a su lado, todos y cada uno diciendo hasta luego)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Como parte de mi conmemoración al 25 aniversario, quiero presentar los que considero fueron los mejores Team Up que hubo en toda la franquicia, espero les gusten, únicamente será un Top 6, ya que hay muchos que aunque me gustaron, no los considero tan buenos:**

 **6.- Quien fue Ranger (Operación Sobrecarga); aunque esta generación no fue tan buena como otras, debo decir que este evento fue muy bueno, aunque yo habría preferido ver a Tommy o a Jasón en vez de a Adam, la idea de que Rita y Zedd tuvieron un hijo me pareció muy buena**

 **5.- Dino Trueno y SPD (SPD); las dos ocasiones que hicieron equipo fue realmente emociónate y muy épico, pero también tuvo una que otra incongruencia, como fue el segundo encuentro, ya que ahí no hubo mucho sentido con la historia de Dino Trueno, pues parecía que Tommy todavía no podía des mutar y que Zeltrax aún estaba con Mesogog, además de que no soporto a Syd por lo que les dijo a los Dino Rangers, me habría encantado que Mesogog le cerrara la boca**

 **4.- Espacio y Galaxia Perdida (Galaxia Perdida); este fue también una reunión de Rangers épica, uniéndose en contra de los Psycho Rangers, además de ser el evento que también nos mostró por primera vez la muerte de un Ranger, como fue el caso de Kendrix (no tomo en cuenta a Magna Defender en este punto)**

 **3.- Fuerza del Tiempo y Fuerza Salvaje (Fuerza Salvaje); un gran encuentro de Rangers que lleno muchos huecos de la historia de Fuerza de Tiempo, como es el origen de Ransik y como obtuvo esas habilidades que lo hacían tan peligroso**

 **2.- Tormenta Ninja y Dino Trueno (Dino Trueno); realmente fue de mis uniones favoritas, lo ame y me emocione como no tienen idea, fue la primera vez que presenciamos una batalla entre dos villanos en todo el sentido de la palabra y también la primera vez que vimos dos Batalladores siendo usados de una manera sumamente épica, ya que cuando los usaban en generaciones pasadas no se veía mucho de parte de estos**

 **Antes del número 1 quiero hacer una mención honorifica a las Alianzas de Power Rangers en el Espacio, ya que fue realmente genial y épico ver a héroes y villanos de otras generaciones unirse en el conflicto final**

 **1.- Rojo Por Siempre (Fuerza Salvaje); la considero la mejor alianza que pudo haber de Power Rangers, ver a los 10 Rangers Rojos de aquella época unirse para pelear juntos en contra de un enemigo del pasado o mejor dicho dos, ya que se podría decir que Zedd y Mondo unieron fuerzas en cierta forma, fue algo digno de recordar**

 **¿Qué opinan?**

 **BIENVENIDOS A LOS NUEVOS QUE ESTAN COMENTANDO EN EL FIC, ESPERO LES GUSTE**

 **Ángel María NF:** _los Rangers por poco no la cuentan, pero para su fortuna, algunos viejos conocidos han llegado para ayudar, incluyendo al Ranger Legendario, el mejor de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _bueno, ya viste que Darkonda supo cómo manipularlos, empleando sus odios y sus ansias de poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _Darkonda supo cómo convencerlos de ayudarle, después de todo, por mucho que sean traicioneros, todos odian a los Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, Darkonda y su equipo están comenzando con su plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _nunca me fijo eso, solo los hago hasta que siento que ya fue suficiente y lo termino ahí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _esa es una muy alta posibilidad, aunque hay una sorpresa esperando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _el ataque de la Alianza de Darkonda ha comenzado y ahora la gente está en serios aprietos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ese sujeto siempre dijo que tenía más de una vida y siempre lo demostró. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Carlos DNQ 96:** _y el ataque de Darkonda, junto con sus nuevos amigos ya ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _pues su helado es la fría y cruel venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Venom Spider:** _te doy la bienvenida a los comentarios y como vez, Darkonda ya comenzó su ataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sentinel Fallen:** _bienvenido a los comentarios, espero disfrutes de estas aventuras, respecto a la película del buen Bee, estoy entre que me gustaría verla y como que no, ya que siento que no es lo mismo sin la eterna rivalidad de Optimus y Megatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Karin Light, Marie Caster, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Olivia, Éire, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Gokash Z, Draizen, Bowser300000000, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Carlos DNQ 96, Franco, Kid Shooter, Venom Spider, Sentinel Fallen, Moon-9215, Tenzalucard123, White Killer 09, Dark Emperor, Maro Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Berserk Inmortal, Wind Slayer, Hiruma Demon, Poseidon, Ryokan Shield, Naga Drago, Ichiro Rider, Seito Ghost, Zero One, Joestar, Jotaro Platinum, Zeppeli, Polnareff Silver, El Monitor, White Killer 09, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Hell Drago, The Shadow Void, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Edge Hell Razor, Espadachín de la Luz, Black Hunter, Speed Demon 24, Nero Metallic, Iron Mario, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Ant, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Dio The World, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Ryo Red, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Kira The Killer, Wham Pillar One, Rohan The Hand, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Regulus Leo,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Leyendas del Ayer

" _ **Darkonda y sus nuevos asociados han llegado a la Tierra para causar un sinfín de destrucción, además de capturar personas inocentes para llevar a cabo su siniestro plan, haciéndose llamar la nueva Alianza del Mal, los Rangers Guardianes de la Vida trataron de detenerlos, pero no fueron capaces de hacerles frente a estos temibles adversarios, siendo derrotados de una manera sumamente brutal, pero cuando parecía que estaban perdidos, recibieron la ayuda inesperada de Andros y Karone, que siguieron a Darkonda a la Tierra desde KO35 y por si eso fuera poco, también recibieron una ayuda mucho más sorpresiva, misma que se revelo en el Árbol de la Vida como Tommy Oliver, el más grande de todos los Rangers, pero ¿será posible que juntos puedan ponerle fin al plan de Darkonda y de su despiadada Alianza del Mal? La batalla apenas comienza"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=3WequcNO09A**

 **Sunset, Aria, Starlight**

 **Las leyendas pueden crearse  
Volver a recuerdos del pasado  
(Pasan los recuerdos de la gran batalla contra la alianza del mal)**

 **Karone  
Tristes destinos pueden cambiarse  
Y grandes momentos por vivir  
Aquellos que pueden regresar**

 **Karone, Aria, Starlight, Sunset  
La muerte no los detuvo pero nosotros sí**

 **(Se ve Darkonda llegar a la tierra así como varias explosiones tras de él suceden con varias figuras oscuras a su lado siendo Deviot, Olympus, Mandiloke, Vexacus, Zeltrax, Broodwing, Imperious, Miratrix, Grizzakka y Serrator)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Vamos power rangers  
Leyendas unidas  
Aquellos ranger por siempre ranger**

 **Sunset  
Por un momento  
Juntos estar  
Sin límites por ver  
(Se ve a los rangers enfrentarlos así como de pronto superados, llegando a la acción Andros y Karone)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Hagamos leyenda  
Hora de morfosis sin dudar**

 **Vamos power rangers  
Vamos guerreros de luz  
(Los rangers comienzan a transformarse para la batalla así como después son ayudados por un extraño ranger que después se muestra como Tommy)**

 **Aria, Sunset y Starlight  
Es hora de morfosis  
Juntos a luchar  
Por aquellos que hay que proteger**

 **Kenneth, Spike y Odd  
Un equipo siempre ser  
Pasando de la tristeza y soledad  
A más sonrías por proteger  
(Se ve la imagen de los primeros 6 rangers entrando en morfosis para pasar después al presente)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Delphine**

 **Espíritus ninja  
Como Alien ranger sin duda en ayudar  
Siempre unidos se puede estar  
(La batalla se extiende así como los recuerdos pasan de la aparición de los Alien rangers, llegando Delphin al campo de batalla)**

 **Todas juntos  
Con fuerza Zeo  
Superando sus propios límites  
Vamos leyendas unidas  
Contra aquellos quienes se vuelven a levantar  
(Aparece la imagen del ranger rojo Zeo como la del Zeo dorado, para después mostrar a Tommy y a Jasón que se vuelven a ver)**

 **Kenneth, Spike y Odd**

 **Vamos power rangers  
Un destino único por ver**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Dragones al vuelo  
Fénix iluminando el camino**

 **(Los rangers vuelven a avanzar al campo de batalla donde se encuentran sus enemigos, mientras Sunset los dirige)**

 **Kenneth, Odd, Spike y Starlight**

 **Serpiente, Cocodrilo y León apoyando siempre  
Con la esperanza  
Sonrisa del hada avanzar**

 **(Los traídos se comienzan a reír hasta ver la diferencia de numero con Jasón, Delphine, Tommy, TJ, Andros, Karone, Ryan, Jane, Taylor, Tori, Kira, Cruger, Daggeron, Tyzonn, RJ y Gemma a su lado)**

 **Delphine y Sunset**

 **Vamos rangers  
Morfosis una vez más  
Una vez y siempre ranger**

 **Acelerando a Turbo  
No hay limite a la velocidad**

 **(Los rangers proceden a morfosis iniciando la batalla, la batalla se da contra Deviot contra Kenneth y Odd, para rápidamente ser ayudados por TJ y Delphine logrando hacerlos retroceder)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos rangers**

 **Karone y Sunset  
En el espacio aventuras pueden suceder  
Sin detenerse y con valor**

 **En una galaxia perdida por defender  
(Se ve el sacrificio de Zordon como después la gran batalla contra Trakeena a modo de recuerdo)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
Pasando a la velocidad de la luz  
Recordando el sueño por seguir**

 **(Se ve la derrota de la reina Bansheera como recuerdo, pasando a Ryan contra Olympus)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos rangers  
Por siempre juntos**

 **Karone**

 **Aquellas marcas que no podemos ocultar  
Sin poder dejar atrás  
Pero todavía se puede seguir  
(Se ve la imagen de Karone dividida con la de Astronema al momento de que cambia a luchar contra Darkonda junto a Andros)**

 **Jane, Sunset  
Fuerza de tiempo en acción  
Sin importar el donde, nuestra fuerza siempre está  
(Se ve la llegada de los rangers fuerza de tiempo a la tierra como su transformación)**

 **Taylor, Starlight  
Protegiendo el planeta con el poder animal  
Fuerza salvaje unida esta**

 **Vamos rangers por nuevos destinos  
Mas leyendas alcanzar**

 **Nunca más mis lágrimas me detendrán, tienen que seguir  
Todo ya será mejor a donde pronto voy a ir  
(Jane y Taylor se enfrentan a Mandiloke quien continua luchando pasando a mostrar la derrota del Amo Org a forma de recuerdo)**

 **Karone, Starlight, Aria y Sunset**

 **Sin importar donde y cuando  
Una morfosis más por lograr  
Y los sueños alcanzar**

 **(Andros logra retroceder a Darkonda para que después Karone logre golpearlo)**

 **Tori, Sunset y Aria**

 **La disciplina ninja forjar  
Con elementos unidos  
La tormenta ninja emerge la energía  
Unión de todos prevalece  
(Se ve a los wind rangers recibir sus morfers así como a los thunder y al samurái ranger, pasando a mostrar a Tori y Aria contra Vexacus)**

 **Kira, Sunset y Aria**

 **Dino trueno vamos todos  
Dinosaurios sin límite**

 **Aquellos por proteger con SPD pueden confiar  
Siempre por todos luchar**

 **Cree en la magia cree en ti  
Fuerza mística a la acción**

 **(Kira y Tommy dan un gran vuelo atacando a Zeltrax, pronto casi son atacados por Broodwing e Imperious pero son salvados por Cruger con un corte rápido de su sable sombra y unos buenos disparos de Daggeron a tiempo, se ve como se conocieron cada equipo)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Debe ser ahora, es justo ahora el tiempo de lograr  
A pesar de que la tristeza un día quizás vendrá  
Levantarse y seguir la senda**

 **Sobrecarga llega la aventura continua  
Furia animal, espíritus rangers libres a desatar  
(Miratrix y Grizzakka atacan a Spike y Starlight pero rápidamente cambia la situación con RJ y Tyzon entrando al combate)**

 **Gemma, Starlight  
Rpm en acción a quien destruir y proteger  
Legados samurái por continuar**

 **(Sunset combate contra Serrator para emparejar el combate antes de que este hiciera una trampa Gemma logra golpearlo de sorpresa, a la vez que Jasón recibe a Serrator con una patada voladora)**

 **Todas juntas  
Incluso ahora leyendas se puede ser  
No importa que  
Pueda suceder**

 **(Se ve la imagen de cada generación ranger al lado de todos, pasando desde Mighty Morphin hasta a los Guardianes de la vida, con todos los villanos reunidos contra ellos así como las figuras de todas las transformaciones ranger logrando un gran ataque final)**

 **Todas juntas  
Los titanes despiertan una vez más  
Juntándose los milagros imposibles  
El poder esta con todos  
(Se ve al drago zord despertar del mar volviendo al combate contra Darkonda)**

 **Todos juntos  
Y así al fin lograr forjar  
¡Un nuevo camino!  
Una nueva historia por escribir en esta leyenda**

 **Así una vez ranger  
Por siempre ranger ser  
(Los rangers se reúnen en el atardecer reuniéndose juntos, así los rangers los ven despedirse para verlos en sus formas rangers apenas empiezan a irse)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 3**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 3 Leyendas del Ayer**

En una parte oculta en los bosques a las afueras de la ciudad, oculta por un sistema de invisibilidad, se encontraba la nave que Darkonda y sus asociados usaron para escapar de KO35, lugar donde también mantenían prisioneras a las personas que capturaron en su ataque a la ciudad.

-¡No puedo creer que Olivar finalmente haya dado cara!-bramo Zeltrax con furia-¡Este es el momento que estaba esperando para poder vengarme!-.

-Tu sed de venganza es algo que realmente se debe admirar, pero creo que estas siendo demasiado impulsivo-dijo Imperious-especialmente porque ahora sabemos que hay más Rangers que pueden entorpecer nuestros planes-.

-¡Eso no tiene la menor importancia!-bramo Grizzakka apareciendo de un salto-¡Rangers o no siguen siendo humanos, deberíamos destruirlos ahora mismo!-.

-¡Concuerdo con ello!-apoyo Mandilok-¡Los humanos son débiles, hay que atacarlos y destruirlos ahora que podemos!-.

-¡Nadie hará eso hasta que yo lo diga!-declaro Darkonda apareciendo-todavía no es el momento para ello, no olviden que el Cristal de Poder Sombrío aún no está del todo cargado, necesitamos seguir capturando más humanos para poder conseguir todo su poder al máximo-.

-Eso parece tener lógica, aunque dime ¿no te preocupan esos tres Rangers que aparecieron recientemente?-pregunto Serrator.

Al escuchar eso, Darkonda se rio-Los Rangers son nada, cuando el Cristal este totalmente cargado no importara que sean seis o diez o quince, no habrá manera en que puedan detenernos-dijo Darkonda dirigiéndose a un anaquel donde se encontraban recipientes que contenían a todas las personas que capturaban, los cuales gritaban aterrados, suplicando ayuda-no se sientan tan mal, cuando todo esto haya terminado, ustedes se irán sabiendo que ayudaron a conseguir la aniquilación total de los Power Rangers-sentencio riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Los Rangers no podían creer que ante sus ojos estaba el legendario Tommy Oliver, el Ranger más grande de la historia, además de la Ranger que alguna vez fuera Astronema, la máxima fuerza maligna que existió antes de la caída de la Alianza del Mal.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Realmente es Tommy Oliver! ¡El mejor de todos los Power Rangers!-grito Spike emocionado.

Tommy solo sonrió ante el entusiasmo de los nuevos Rangers, mientras Andros y Karone solo observaban en silencio, con una sonrisa divertida, fue cuando Dulcea se acercó a los tres Rangers.

-Muchas gracias por llegar a tiempo-dijo Dulcea sonriendo.

-No hay problema, cuando los Power Rangers tienen problemas siempre pueden contar con otro Rangers-aseguro Tommy-y Alfa me dio el Morfo indicado para la tarea-revelo mostrando un Morfo que se asemejaba mucho a los originales creados por las Monedas de Poder, solo que este era uno muy especial, pues le permitiría a Tommy tener acceso a todos los poderes Rangers que tuvo en el pasado.

-Ah sí ¿Cómo esta Alfa? Hace mucho que no lo veo-dijo Dulcea.

-Ocupado como siempre, quiso venir a la misión, pero le pedí que se quedara, ya que cuando supe quien estaba causando problemas me di cuenta de que íbamos a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible-señalo Tommy y Dulcea ensombreció su rostro.

-No puedo creer que Darkonda haya sobrevivido a la guerra final con la Alianza-dijo Dulcea sorprendida.

Fue cuando Sunset tomo la palabra-Sé que es un momento de información y por eso quiero hacer la pregunta ¿Quién es Darkonda?-pregunto la peli fuego.

-¿Y que hay con esos sujetos que estaban con él?-pregunto Starlight.

Antes de que Dulcea respondiera, Karone se adelantó con un tono de voz sumamente frío, mismo que hizo que Andros recordara a Astronema-Darkonda…es la más grande sabandija que ha existido en la historia del Universo, por su culpa me convertí en Astronema, ya que fue él quien me secuestro cuando era niña-Karone cerro sus ojos y recordó aquel momento.

 **-Flashback-**

Dos niños que jugaban felices en el parque, sonriendo y divirtiéndose en grande, cuando de pronto, el hermano se alejó por el juguete que estaban usando, fue cuando un monstruo salió de su escondite, lanzándose contra la pequeña niña, que solo pudo gritar aterrada antes de ser sujetada con rapidez por aquel malvado, cuando su hermano volvió…

-¡Karone! ¡Karone!-.

-¡Andros! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame!-gritaba la niña con miedo en su voz, pero su hermano no pudo hacer nada para salvarla.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Andros miro a su hermana con tristeza y pesar, él también recordaba ese momento, el haber fallado en proteger a su hermana, por ese fracaso, Karone se convirtió en la malvada Astronema, pero pese a ello, todavía conservaba algo de bondad, misma que no se extinguió del todo gracias a la persona más inesperada de todas.

-Darkonda arruino mi vida de muchas maneras, me alejo de mis padres y luego…-Karone guardo silencio, al tiempo que la imagen de ese ser querido aparecía en su memoria-destruyo a alguien que era muy valioso para mí-.

-Creímos que Darkonda había sido destruido cuando traiciono a Espectro, pero resulta que no fue así, él era conocido no solo por sus traiciones, sino por tener cientos de vidas extra y al parecer, todavía le quedaba una guardada-explico Andros-paso todos estos años escondiéndose hasta que finalmente pudo poner en práctica su plan, trayendo consigo a los más grandes traidores que han existido en la historia del Universo-.

-¿Traidores?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

Esta vez fue Dulcea quien tomó la palabra-Cada uno de los villanos que acompaña a Darkonda han sido conocidos por ser traicioneros y ruines, actuando incluso en contra de los suyos; Deviot traiciono a Scorpious y a su hija Trakeena, el Príncipe Olympus era leal a su madre, pero no tanto a sus camaradas, Mandilok es el General Org más traicionero de todos, Vexacus solo se alió con Lothor para poder destruirlo a él y a sus tropas, Zeltrax le dio la espalda a Mesogog, aunque nunca hubo una razón por la cual lo hizo-.

-Creo que yo sé el motivo-dijo Tommy con seriedad y Dulcea comprendió.

-Broodwing es un codicioso que le dio la espalda al Emperador Gruumm cuando este se negó a seguir pagándole por sus armas, Imperious fue un traidor dos caras que traiciono a los Místicos y planeaba hacer lo mismo con Octomus, Miratrix siempre ambiciono más poder y por ello traiciono a Kamdor, Grizzakka odia a los humanos y cuando vio que Dai Shi estaba en el cuerpo de uno lo traiciono, y finalmente, Serrator, este Nighlok siempre ha sido fan de traicionar y de engañar, destruyendo ilusiones en el proceso, pero todos ellos fueron destruidos en su momento-revelo Dulcea.

-Al menos eso creímos-dijo Andros-descubrimos que Darkonda robo la Gema del Tiempo de Eltar, de esa manera pudo conseguir reclutarlos-.

-¿Qué es la Gema del Tiempo?-pregunto Odd rascándose su cabeza.

-Es una de las reliquias creadas por Zordon en el pasado, generalmente él lo usaba solo para ver los sucesos del pasado y si acaso del futuro para poder tomar decisiones más seguras, pero la usó por un tiempo muy corto, pronto comprendió que la mejor manera de dirigir era desconociendo los eventos del futuro y aprendiendo del pasado-explico Dulcea.

-¿Y cómo cayó en manos de Darkonda?-pregunto Aria cruzada de brazos.

-Cuando Eltar cayó a manos de Dark Specter y Zordon fue capturado, muchos de sus aliados se las ingeniaron para ocultar varios de los tesoros de Zordon y así evitar que cayeran en manos de la Alianza-respondió Dulcea.

-Creo que ya sabemos porque Darkonda demoro tanto en comenzar con su plan-dijo Tommy con seriedad-estaba buscando todos los elementos que necesitaba para poder ejecutarlos-.

-¿Y cuál es su plan exactamente?-pregunto Sunset temerosa de la respuesta.

Tommy guardo silencio, era su turno para hablar, después de todo, fue algo que él experimento por mucho tiempo-Quiere recargar el Cristal de Poder Sombrío-revelo con todo serio-cuando me convertí en Ranger no fue de la mejor manera, Rita me manipulo y me convirtió en su malvado Ranger Verde con el fin de destruir a los Power Rangers de ese entonces-.

-Rita utilizo el poder del Cristal Sombrío para poder corromper la Moneda Verde, misma que le perteneció a Tommy tiempo después, pero cuando Jasón, el Ranger Rojo, destruyo la Espada de las Sombras no solo libero a Tommy del hechizo, sino que también destruyo el poder maligno del cristal, ya que ambos objetos estaban conectados-explico Dulcea.

-Darkonda pretende recargar el cristal para usar su maligno poder una vez más, aún desconocemos el cómo lo usara, pero una cosa si es segura, para volver a restaurar la energía maligna del Cristal primero necesita absorber la fuerza vital de una gran cantidad de personas inocentes-prosiguió Tommy-es por eso que junto con su banda han estado secuestrándolas, para robarles sus fuerzas vitales-.

-Eso suena terrible-exclamo Starlight horrorizada.

-De hecho, es algo muy común para Darkonda-dijo Andros con molestia-por eso no solo debemos detenerlo, sino que además tenemos que rescatar a todas las personas que han capturado antes de que sea tarde-.

-¿Qué puede pasar si pierden toda su fuerza vital?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Si eso llegara a pasar, toda esa pobre gente…morirá-respondió Dulcea y Odd se quedó mudo.

Karone se apartó un poco de todos, ella realmente quería ayudar a salvar a esas personas, pero también quería vengarse, quería hacer pagar a Darkonda por lo que le hizo a Ecliptor, la única familia que conoció cuando la secuestro, el padre que le dio el cariño y la felicidad que necesitaba en ese momento.

De pronto, la esfera de cristal mostro peligro, pero como los demás estaban ocupados buscando un modo de poder rescatar a todas esas personas inocentes nadie más lo noto, acercándose de manera cautelosa pudo ver lo que pasaba, descubriendo que Zeltrax y Serrator estaban en otro ataque secuestrando gente, esta era la oportunidad que esperaba, un asunto completamente personal, así que saliendo de manera sigilosa se dirigió a ese lugar sola o al menos, eso creyó.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Serrator usaba sus malignos poderes para capturar a las personas y enviarlas a su nave espacial, donde aparecían atrapados en las botellas listas para perder sus preciadas fuerzas vitales, mientras que Zeltrax solo se dedicaba a destruir a diestra y siniestra, tratando de encontrar a Tommy.

-¡Ese miserable Ranger Negro deberá aparecer en cualquier momento!-declaro Zeltrax muy seguro de ello.

-Aunque admiro mucho tu deseo de venganza, me parece que sería más apropiado que te enfocaras en nuestra misión, capturar a todos los humanos posibles para poder llevar a cabo nuestra máxima gloria-dijo Serrator.

-¡He esperado mucho tiempo por mi venganza, ya no pienso seguir esperando!-aseguro Zeltrax con ferocidad y retirándose para seguir causando destrucción, para diversión de Serrator.

-Me recuerdas mucho a lo obsesivo que estaba Deker con tener su última batalla para deshacerse de la maldición que yo mismo le impuse-señalo riéndose.

-¡Alto!-fue cuando Karone hizo acto de aparición, ya transformada y lista para la batalla.

-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo niña?-pregunto Serrator con total tranquilidad.

-¡Solo díganme donde esta Darkonda y les prometo que tendré piedad de ustedes!-aseguro Karone.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-cuestiono Zeltrax sintiéndose sumamente molesto por el atrevimiento de la chica.

Pero Serrator no pudo evitar reírse al reconocerla-¡Ya veo! ¡Tú eras aquella chica que se convirtió en la malvada Astronema!-comprendió riéndose-¡Debo admitirlo, si todavía fuera ella tomaría tu amenaza con mucha seriedad e incluso podrías hacerme temblar de miedo! ¡Es una verdadera lástima que esa temible guerrera haya dejado de existir!-

Karone apretó sus puños al escuchar eso-¡Solo porque ya no soy Astronema no quiere decir que no sea todavía una guerrera!-declaro lanzándose al ataque, pero siendo detenida cuando Serrator alargo sus cuchillas para sujetarla con fuerza y levantarla en el aire.

Riéndose de forma cruel y despiadada, el traicionero Nighlok lanzo una descarga eléctrica en la Ranger Rosa, misma que el golpeo con mucha fuerza para después ser estrellada en distintas estructuras, siendo atraída después hacia Serrator, que la recibió con un zarpazo sumamente demoledor.

Karone salió volando por los aires y cayó con fuerza al suelo, quedando muy herida, pero apenas se levantó, Zeltrax la ataco también con varios golpes de su espada, seguido de un rayo que la empujo contra el suelo.

-¡Sí que eres patética!-señalo Zeltrax.

Serrator se rio ante eso-¿Qué esperabas? ¡Ella ya no es más Astronema, a quien el Universo entero temía y respetaba, ahora no es más que una simple mocosa, perdón, quise decir, una anciana decrepita!-Serrator disparo un rayo contra Karone, que se protegió con sus brazos, pero entonces Sunset apareció y desvió el golpe con su espada.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Karone.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Sunset mirando a la mujer con preocupación y Karone no respondió ante aquella acción tan sorpresiva.

-Parece que uno de esos nuevos Rangers llego para causar problemas-dijo Zeltrax.

-No importa, de todos modos tenemos que acabar con todos ellos ¿Y qué mejor manera de empezar que destruyendo a su Ranger Roja?-pregunto Serrator sonriendo.

Antes de que Zeltrax respondiera, una figura salió de la nada por detrás y pateo a Zeltrax con fuerza, provocando que cayera, pero lograra sostenerse con su espada a tiempo, mientras el atacante se revelaba como Tommy Oliver, sorprendiendo a Sunset y Karone.

-¡Señor Oliver!-exclamo Sunset.

-Oye, no hay que ser tan formales, puedes llamarme "Dr. O" si gustas-aseguro Tommy sonriendo y dejando a Sunset sorprendida-pero por ahora, quisiera poder decir que me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo, Smithy, pero las circunstancias no lo permiten-.

-¡Ya no soy más ese tonto, ahora soy Zeltrax y finalmente podré vengarme de ti por todo lo que me hiciste!-bramo Zeltrax.

-Cómo te lo dije una vez; "búscate otra víctima"-señalo Tommy con seriedad-Mesogog fue destruido, la batalla con los Dino Rangers termino ¿Por qué sigues enfocado en continuar con esta locura?-.

-¡La venganza es todo lo que me mantuvo con vida en ese momento!-recordó Zeltrax-¡El solo pensar en cómo te castigaría por robarme la vida que por derecho me pertenecía fue lo único que me mantuvo vivo en ese instante y fue gracias a ello que Mesogog pudo encontrarse para reconstruirme! ¡Además, ahora tengo una razón más para vengarme de ti!-.

-¿Qué razón es esa?-cuestiono Tommy.

-¡El hecho de que me hayas robado a Elsa!-gruño Zeltrax-¡No te basto con robarme mi vida sino también a mi único amor!-.

-¡Si no mal recuerdo tú trataste de usarla para destruirme a mí y a los demás Rangers! ¡La pusiste en peligro y estabas dispuesto a destruirla solo para poder llegar a mí!-acuso Tommy.

-¡Y eso es algo que volveré a hacer!-declaro lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Tiger Zord!-invoco Tommy transformándose en el Ranger Blanco y desenvainando a Saba, bloqueando el ataque de Zeltrax.

-¡Blanco ahora! ¡No importa, igual te destruiré!-declaro Zeltrax comenzando una batalla contra Tommy.

Al ver eso, Karone se levantó y coloco una mano en el hombro de Sunset-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!-indico y Sunset asintió, ambas se dirigieron a la batalla, pero Serrator les cerro el paso.

-¡Lo siento mucho, pero esta es una batalla privada, tendrán que lidiar conmigo!-declaro lanzándose al ataque.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Andros apareció de nuevo en el salón principal-No encuentro a Karone por ninguna parte-dijo preocupado.

-Sunset tampoco está, al igual que Tommy-observo Aria.

Fue cuando fijaron su atención en la esfera de cristal, revelando en donde se encontraban sus amigos-Cielos, esto tiene que ser una broma-dijo Kenneth.

-Hay que ir a ayudarlos-indico Starlight, pero justo cuando se dispusieron a irse…

-¡Esperen!-exclamo Dulcea deteniéndolos y mirando la esfera-creo que no va a ser necesario que vayan a ayudarlos-dijo sonriendo de forma misteriosa y emocionada, dejando a sus amigos confundidos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Tommy y Zeltrax estaban enfrascados en una batalla muy pareja, mientras las chicas estaban en problemas lidiando con el temible Serrator, que demostraba su poder abrumador a ambas Rangers, derribándolas de varios golpes.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Tommy al ver eso y rápidamente se dirigió a ayudarlas, justo a tiempo, pues Serrator lanzo un nuevo rayo contra ambas, mismo que Tommy recibió al interponerse en el camino.

-¡Doctor O!-grito Sunset al ver eso, mientras Karone se horrorizaba.

Zeltrax no tardo en unirse a Serrator en el ataque contra Tommy, lanzándole también un rayo con mucha potencia, ambos ataques le dieron de lleno al Ranger Legendario, que continuo resistiendo con firmeza y finalmente logro repeler los dos ataques, pero quedo sumamente cansado y herido, cayendo al suelo y perdiendo su poder.

Zeltrax se rio ante eso-Eres el mejor de todos los Rangers que existen, pero esa también es tu debilidad, que no tienes ni una pizca de maldad en tu interior-señalo Zeltrax.

-Algo irónico si consideramos como fueron tus inicios como Ranger-agrego Serrator riéndose de forma sumamente divertida y cruel.

-Eso ya forma parte del pasado-aseguro Tommy tratando de levantarse, pero le costaba mucho.

-Ya es hora de cerrar esa boca que tanto he odiado-sentencio Zeltrax apuntándole con su espada y dirigiéndose lentamente hacia Tommy, quien no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, algo que captó la atención de Sunset, mientras que Karone solo podía ver la situación con una inmensa culpa.

-No…yo ocasione esto-dijo con pesar.

Serrator solo se reía de forma divertida, como buen Nighlok le encantaba el sufrimiento de los humanos, pero estaba tan concentrado en disfrutarlo que no noto al intruso hasta que fue demasiado tarde, recibiendo un disparo justo en el pecho.

-¡Serrator! ¿Quién hizo eso?-cuestiono Zeltrax y fue cuando el responsable apareció.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=ddrhqFrj-Uk)**

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono al toparse con otro Ranger, solo que este era de color Plateado y de aspecto femenino.

-¡Hola! ¡He venido para hacerlos explotar en pedazos!-declaro la chica riéndose a través del casco y con un tono de voz sumamente divertido.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡Eres una insolente…!-.

-¡Espíritu del Lobo!-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0-Prqvq9m28)**

Un lobo hecho de energía espiritual salió de la nada, embistiendo a Zeltrax y golpeándolo con sus poderosas patas, lanzándolo por los aires, el responsable de manifestó como un Ranger de color Morado.

-¿Alguien más quiere sentir el poder de los animales?-pregunto divertido.

Serrator se levantó del suelo con una expresión que demostraba lo furioso que estaba por aquel ataque-¡Quien hayan hecho esto lo…!-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=69bbNSCEqlA)**

Varios disparos en forma de cuchillas de energía golpearon al temible Serrator, revelando a un nuevo Ranger de color plateado con detalles negros en su traje-¡Parece que Mercurio no puede quedarse fuera de la acción!-declaro el Ranger incorporándose junto con su arma, pero entonces Zeltrax se dispuso a atacarlo por la espalda, solo para ser derribado por otro disparo.

-¿Qué?-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=xKePEAhAFzA)**

Esta vez, el Ranger que hizo acto aparición parecía ser un Caballero Dorado, el cual sostenía lo que parecía ser una lámpara en forma de pistola-¡No es honorable atacar a una persona por la espalda, se nota que eres amigo de Imperious!-señalo el Caballero.

-¡Así que conoces a Imperious!-observo Serrator-¡Bueno, no creo que le moleste que acabe contigo en su lugar!-apenas termino de decir eso, volvió a ser derribado por un nuevo ataque.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=wuwHqxvIHzs)**

Otro Ranger hizo acto de aparición de forma dramática, sosteniendo en su mano derecho un sable, mismo que tenía el mango en forma de la cabeza de un perro y su casco parecía algo similar, mientras su traje se veía muy avanzado.

-¡Ríndanse en nombre de la ley!-declaro el Ranger con decisión.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿De dónde están saliendo?-cuestiono Zeltrax.

-¡Oye!-una voz sumamente conocida capto la atención de Zeltrax, que fue derribado por otra Ranger.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=X_g_r8odOlg)**

La Ranger era de color amarillo, con su casco en forma de Pterodáctilo-¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos Zeltrax, veo que aún no has aprendido la lección!-declaro la Ranger.

-¡Tú!-exclamo Zeltrax con furia y odio.

Serrator se levantó de nuevo-¡Ya me estoy cansando de todos ustedes!-bramo, cuando fue atacado repetidamente por lo que parecía ser un destello celeste.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=j-xZGLsJJiw)**

La Ranger que apareció esta vez era de color celeste, con el símbolo de una cola de delfín en el pecho, mirando a Serrator fijamente-¡Escuche que enfrentaste a Samuráis, bueno, yo soy una Ninja!-declaro la Ranger sonriendo.

-¡Maldición!-bramo Zeltrax preparando un ataque más.

-¡Águila al Vuelo!-.

-¿Qué?-.

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=ykB81_0J_Fg)**

Otra Ranger Amarilla hizo acto de aparición, su traje asemejaba al de un águila, mientras blandía una poderosa espada-¡No creo que debas descuidarte en ningún momento!-declaro la Ranger sonriendo a través de su casco.

-¿Por qué están apareciendo tantos?-cuestiono Serrator furioso.

-¡Golpe del Tiempo!-.

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=6EBhuggAM_E)**

En esta ocasión, una Ranger Rosa fue quien lanzo el ataque en contra de Serrator, con un golpe que formo un reloj, dejando al Nighlok de nuevo en el suelo-¡No importa lo que sean, jamás podrán escapar de los Rangers!-.

-¡Eso es algo que ya veremos!-declaro Zeltrax lanzándose al ataque, solo para ser derribado de nuevo por un disparo.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=kzMYLq8HK3k)**

-¡Yo no haría eso si fuera tú amigo!-declaro un Ranger de Titanio, mientras Zeltrax lo miraba con impresión.

-¡Ahora un Ranger de Titanio! ¿Cuántos malditos colores tienen?-cuestiono furioso.

-¡Con gusto yo te respondo!-grito una voz más.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=kaeegtkUAXU)**

Sunset se quedó sorprendida al ver que el nuevo Ranger que aparecía también era un Ranger Rojo, mismo que se incorporó tras su ataque-¡Cielos, es bueno volver a la acción tras tanto tiempo!-declaro emocionado y Karone sonrió al reconocer la voz.

-¿Otro Ranger Rojo?-cuestiono Zeltrax.

-¡Ahora te voy a dar un color nuevo!-.

-¿Qué?-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=cEUxEdxlTiA)**

Una Ranger Blanca, con un diseño similar al de un Ninja apareció, golpeando con su espada repetidamente a Zeltrax, provocando que cayera al suelo y quedara junto a Serrator-¿Estas bien?-.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-cuestiono Zeltrax, fue cuando una grieta se abrió en su dirección, provocando una explosión que los lanzo a ambos por los aires.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=Hdk83mO5aEY)**

Un nuevo Ranger Rojo hizo acto de aparición, sosteniendo una espada en su mano derecha, misma que uso para atacar a los dos villanos, su casco parecía un Tyrannosaurio Rex, Tommy no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

-¡Lamentamos haber llegado tarde a la fiesta!-declaro el Ranger Rojo.

Zeltrax y Serrator se incorporaron, viéndose superados en número-¡Darkonda no dijo que habría más Rangers!-gruño Serrator.

-¡Entonces no es tan buen líder como cree!-gruño Zeltrax y ambos se retiraron.

Cuando los dos villanos se marcharon, los tres Rangers se levantaron y vieron a sus salvadores-¡Poder Fuera!-invocaron al mismo tiempo revelándose como (por orden de aparición) Gemma, RJ, Tyzonn, Daggeron, Cruger, Kira, Tori, Taylor, Jen, Ryan, TJ, Delphine y Jasón.

-Bienvenidos-saludo Tommy sonriéndoles a todos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es increíble, Rangers del pasado han llegado para ayudar en esta batalla ¿será posible que juntos puedan frenar los planes de la Alianza del Mal?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=5pZBm-uVtT8**

 **Sunset**

 **El cielo nublado tratando de hablar  
Cuanto se ha luchado**

 **Aria  
Para llegar aquí  
A quienes se protejan**

 **(Se ve siete rayos de diferentes colores avanzando por el horizonte, así se pasa a los rangers guardianes de la vida, mientras ven el horizonte cambiar)**

 **Starlight  
Levántate y ve a saludar al sol naciente.  
No hay manera de saber lo que el mañana tiene reservado, pero  
Nunca van a destruir nuestro orgullo.**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
Ya sea aquí o en otro lugar  
Siempre podrás ver las estrellas  
(Así como en el horizonte se ve desaparecer al dragón zord, una luz aparece mostrando la imagen de los primeros 6 rangers)**

 **Todas juntas  
Una transformación puede suceder  
Con los brazos al cielo, en saber que puedes creer**

 **Odd, Kenneth y Spike**

 **Ya sea hechiceros demoniacos, alienígenas  
Que amenazan la tierra  
Puedes confiar en que tendrás con quien luchar**

 **(Cambia al pasado al momento de Tommy como ranger blanco, pasando al momento de conocer a Ninjor que les enseño el poder ninja)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Con el poder prehistórico a tu lado  
Espíritus ninja  
Por un día nuevo  
Donde puedas ver la puesta del sol, sin preocupaciones**

 **Delphin, Aria y Sunset**

 **Maquinas emperadores  
Conquistadoras  
Cree en el poder Zeo  
Acelera a turbo  
Incluso frente a todo el mal**

 **(Cambia la imagen a la llegada de los aliens rangers a la tierra, como el regreso de Jasón como ranger dorado, y la sucesión de poderes de los turbo rangers)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Sunset  
No olvides  
No olvides**

 **No hay noche que no amanezca - ¡No lo hay! No hay  
Así que dices "buenas noches"  
Desde la luz de la mañana (esta luz) nos lleva  
Incluso con todas las dudas e inseguridades en mis manos.  
Cierra los ojos - Para ver el futuro.**

 **(Se ve a Tommy y Jasón despedirse mientras toman su camino cada quien a casa, así como TJ recordando a los turbo ranger mientras ve a los actuales rangers)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Libera tu fuerza como dos dragones en vuelo  
Cocodrilo, Serpiente y león libremente por el camino  
Esperanza nunca dejes de tener cual Hada**

 **Ya sea la gran reina del mal  
No hay imposibles como tal  
No debes rendirte**

 **Todos juntos con Karone especialmente**

 **Aun con grandes sacrificios  
No pierdas la fe  
La luz que da se expandirá por el universo  
Inclusive en la galaxia perdida**

 **(Los rangers continúan viendo a los rangers anteriores despedirse así como Karone y Andros los ven, pasan los recuerdos del sacrificio de Zordon, como de Karone la imagen de Astronema pasando a su forma de ranger)**

 **Jen, Aria y Sunset  
Aun contra demonios en busca de venganza  
A la velocidad de la luz lo puedes lograr  
Incluso con el tiempo en contra  
Ya sea demonios, mutantes o robots**

 **Cuando nos sentimos impotentes.  
¿En qué debemos creer?**

 **(Se ve el recuerdo de Ryan uniéndose a los rangers velocidad luz, como su batalla final contra la reina Bansheera, pasando a la despedida de los rangers fuerza del tiempo como la redención de Ransik)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No hay noche que no amanezca - ¡No lo hay! No hay  
Así que dices "buenas noches"  
Desde la luz de la mañana (esta luz) nos lleva**

 **Taylor, Tori**

 **Poder de la esperanza,  
La unión animal nos hace fuertes  
Contra ninjas espaciales  
Tú tienes el poder  
(Se ve la historia contada por Alyssa de los rangers fuerza salvaje, mientras Taylor regresa al campo de entrenamiento, se ve la reconstrucción de la academia ninja como la graduación de cada uno de ellos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **A través de cada tormenta, cada prueba que se avecina.  
Puedes estar seguro de que si nuestros corazones siguen latiendo, lucharemos y  
Nos remontaremos hasta el borde del mundo.  
(Volar a la luz)**

 **Kira, Sunset, Starlight**

 **Contra los mismos grandes dinosaurios  
Tu misma voluntad los hace retroceder**

 **(Pasando a la despedida de los dinozords, como a la graduación de Conner, Ethan, Kira y Trent, sabiendo que han madurado en cierta forma)**

 **Sunset, Aria, Starlight**

 **SPD en el futuro es posible traer a quienes son culpables  
Quienes conquistan o destruyen  
Los grandes males de la magia pueden surgir  
Pero con creer puede bastar**

 **Grandes tesoros y aventuras  
Pero aquellos monstruos que ansían en poder  
Sobrecarga el poder  
(Se ve a Cruger reunirse con Isinia, como se ve el recuerdo de la batalla final con Gruumm, pasando a Briarwood Daggeron regresa para observar ambos mundos unidos, humanos y criaturas del bosque junto, se ve a Tyzon reunirse con Vella después de recordar la despedida de los rangers y el caballero Centinela)**

 **Karone, Sunset  
No tengas miedo de no vivir en el lado seguro  
(Está bien)  
Tienes que aprender a caer antes de aprender a volar.  
(Está bien)**

 **Todas juntas  
Espíritus malignos renacen  
Tú los puedes sellar  
Desatando una furia animal**

 **(Se ve el recuerdo de la derrota de Dai Shi mientras RJ regresa a trabajar en la pizzería)**

 **Gemma, Starlight**

 **tonos infinitos se fusionaran  
todos juntos bajo ese gran cielo de hoy**

 **Incluso en el peor futuro con apenas respirar  
Las maquinas atacan  
No las dejes reinar**

 **Miles de monstruos de las tinieblas atacan  
Con el legado samurái**

 **Todos juntos  
Prepararse para ir  
Un mundo día te espera, ¿puedes sentirlo?  
Donde sea que estés  
(Se ve la derrota de Venjix y como el mundo cambio con la despedía de los rangers RPM, todo esto mientras Gemma regresa a casa, así cambiando a ver la despedida de los rangers Samurái mientras se ve a Jayden recordando ese momento)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **En leyenda te convertirás  
No importa la manera, si reír o llorar  
Porque sus límites son las únicas cosas que  
Tu mismo puedes crear**

 **El pasado no te puede juzgar  
Una vez ranger siempre ranger**

 **(Se ve a los Mighty Morphin power rangers tener una luz enfrente que rápidamente esta luz vuela al cielo)**

 **Delphine, Jen, Taylor, Tori, Kira, Gemma**

 **Hacer que las cosas se tornen diferentes  
alcanzar en la mañana  
Con el objetivo claro para este gran cielo azul  
esperando a que vuelva a florecer, a través de  
este glamuroso deseo  
(La luz cambia a los Alien rangers, como después la luz continua ahora rangers Zeo, siguiendo así con Turbo, En el espacio, Galaxia perdida, Velocidad luz, Fuerza de tiempo, Fuerza salvaje, Tormenta ninja, Dino trueno, SPD, Fuerza mística, Sobrecarga, Furia animal, Rpm y Samurái cada generación la sostenía mientras esta continua volando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Confía en ti  
Confía en los demás**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Libera tu espíritu  
Tu fuerza interior**

 **Odd, Kenneth, Spike, Starlight, Aria y Sunset  
Sobre el cielo es donde encontrarás las cosas que has buscado.  
Todo lo que necesitas hacer es abrir los ojos.  
(Hay una fuerza que nunca muere)**

 **Libera tu fuerza como dos dragones en vuelo  
Cocodrilo, Serpiente y león libremente por el camino  
Esperanza nunca dejes de tener cual Hada  
(Se ve a los rangers que aún continúan viendo el horizonte hasta que ven como la misma luz aparece frente a ellos, así como sus zords aparecen de frente)**

 **Sunset  
Un fénix iluminara el camino**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todos juntos son siempre luz  
En cualquier lugar  
Donde sea**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Una morfosis más puedes lograr  
Ser ranger por siempre  
(Sunset sostiene la luz y ve cada generación pasar junto a los demás)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **En leyenda pasar a ser  
Tu puedes convertir  
Este mundo de caos en luz**

 **Starlight, Aria, y Sunset**

 **luz clara que se divide por doquier  
se dispersa todo a la vez  
tonos infinitos se fusionaran  
todos juntos bajo ese gran cielo de hoy  
seguro que nosotros llegaremos a este mundo**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers por siempre  
Hoy y siempre su esperanza nunca morirá**

 **Power rangers**

 **Por siempre rangers**

 **(Los rangers ven a su forma ranger por unos instantes mientras sostienen la luz, sienten ven como esta desaparece en el horizonte así como por un instante siente a las otras generaciones aparecer a su lado, todos y cada uno diciendo hasta luego)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _a veces pasan los errores, son demasiado frecuentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _creo que la respuesta apareció en este capítulo, donde actuó con el color Blanco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _bueno, ahora va a conocer al Ranger Rojo original, el Ranger que existió mucho antes de Tommy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _solo es saber cómo provocar tensiones entre ellos en el momento justo, por ahora está trabajando bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ahora los Rangers han recibido visitas del pasado, entre ellos a dos viejos amigos de Tommy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _ya lo acabas de ver, han conocido más héroes del pasado y al Ranger Original. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _pues espera a ver cómo reaccionan ante el Ranger Rojo Original. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Zero One, Ángel María NF, Marie Caster, Karin Light, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Freedom Gundam 96, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Bowser300000, The LAV, Kid Shooter, Espadachín de la Luz, Venom Spider, Sentinel Fallen, Dark Digimon 16, Marco Sorairo, Berserk Inmortal, Dark Emperor, Wind Slayer, Poseidon, Ichiro Rider, Tetsuma Gundam, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Jotaro Platinum, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Kurtlaraperdomo, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Blaitor21, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Wham Pillar One, Nero Metallic, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Ant, Giorno Joestar, True Assain, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Iron Mario, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Black Hunter, Speed Demon 24, Odín, Raft, Ryo Red, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Joestar, Zeppeli, Knight Shadow, Regulus Leo, Spectrum Prime, Naga Dragón,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	4. La Trampa

" _ **En medio de una terrible batalla, los Guardianes de la Vida recibieron la ayuda de Tommy, Andros y Karone en contra de Darkonda y sus amigos, descubriendo cuales eran las intenciones del maligno caza recompensas, ahora, los Rangers deben rescatar a todas las personas que capturaron antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero Karone, cegada por la furia y el odio que siente hacia Darkonda, fue a enfrentar sola a Zeltrax y Serrator, siendo rescatada por Sunset y Tommy justo a tiempo, pero aun con su ayuda, sus enemigos los tenían superados y en el momento en que parecía que iban a ser destruidos una sorpresa más se revelo, pues otros Rangers llegaron justo a tiempo para ayudar en esta batalla, una nueva alianza de héroes esta por librar un nuevo contraataque"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=3WequcNO09A**

 **Sunset, Aria, Starlight**

 **Las leyendas pueden crearse  
Volver a recuerdos del pasado  
(Pasan los recuerdos de la gran batalla contra la alianza del mal)**

 **Karone  
Tristes destinos pueden cambiarse  
Y grandes momentos por vivir  
Aquellos que pueden regresar**

 **Karone, Aria, Starlight, Sunset  
La muerte no los detuvo pero nosotros sí**

 **(Se ve Darkonda llegar a la tierra así como varias explosiones tras de él suceden con varias figuras oscuras a su lado siendo Deviot, Olympus, Mandiloke, Vexacus, Zeltrax, Broodwing, Imperious, Miratrix, Grizzakka y Serrator)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Vamos power rangers  
Leyendas unidas  
Aquellos ranger por siempre ranger**

 **Sunset  
Por un momento  
Juntos estar  
Sin límites por ver  
(Se ve a los rangers enfrentarlos así como de pronto superados, llegando a la acción Andros y Karone)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Hagamos leyenda  
Hora de morfosis sin dudar**

 **Vamos power rangers  
Vamos guerreros de luz  
(Los rangers comienzan a transformarse para la batalla así como después son ayudados por un extraño ranger que después se muestra como Tommy)**

 **Aria, Sunset y Starlight  
Es hora de morfosis  
Juntos a luchar  
Por aquellos que hay que proteger**

 **Kenneth, Spike y Odd  
Un equipo siempre ser  
Pasando de la tristeza y soledad  
A más sonrías por proteger  
(Se ve la imagen de los primeros 6 rangers entrando en morfosis para pasar después al presente)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Delphine**

 **Espíritus ninja  
Como Alien ranger sin duda en ayudar  
Siempre unidos se puede estar  
(La batalla se extiende así como los recuerdos pasan de la aparición de los Alien rangers, llegando Delphin al campo de batalla)**

 **Todas juntos  
Con fuerza Zeo  
Superando sus propios límites  
Vamos leyendas unidas  
Contra aquellos quienes se vuelven a levantar  
(Aparece la imagen del ranger rojo Zeo como la del Zeo dorado, para después mostrar a Tommy y a Jasón que se vuelven a ver)**

 **Kenneth, Spike y Odd**

 **Vamos power rangers  
Un destino único por ver**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Dragones al vuelo  
Fénix iluminando el camino**

 **(Los rangers vuelven a avanzar al campo de batalla donde se encuentran sus enemigos, mientras Sunset los dirige)**

 **Kenneth, Odd, Spike y Starlight**

 **Serpiente, Cocodrilo y León apoyando siempre  
Con la esperanza  
Sonrisa del hada avanzar**

 **(Los traídos se comienzan a reír hasta ver la diferencia de numero con Jasón, Delphine, Tommy, TJ, Andros, Karone, Ryan, Jane, Taylor, Tori, Kira, Cruger, Daggeron, Tyzonn, RJ y Gemma a su lado)**

 **Delphine y Sunset**

 **Vamos rangers  
Morfosis una vez más  
Una vez y siempre ranger**

 **Acelerando a Turbo  
No hay limite a la velocidad**

 **(Los rangers proceden a morfosis iniciando la batalla, la batalla se da contra Deviot contra Kenneth y Odd, para rápidamente ser ayudados por TJ y Delphine logrando hacerlos retroceder)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos rangers**

 **Karone y Sunset  
En el espacio aventuras pueden suceder  
Sin detenerse y con valor**

 **En una galaxia perdida por defender  
(Se ve el sacrificio de Zordon como después la gran batalla contra Trakeena a modo de recuerdo)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
Pasando a la velocidad de la luz  
Recordando el sueño por seguir**

 **(Se ve la derrota de la reina Bansheera como recuerdo, pasando a Ryan contra Olympus)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos rangers  
Por siempre juntos**

 **Karone**

 **Aquellas marcas que no podemos ocultar  
Sin poder dejar atrás  
Pero todavía se puede seguir  
(Se ve la imagen de Karone dividida con la de Astronema al momento de que cambia a luchar contra Darkonda junto a Andros)**

 **Jane, Sunset  
Fuerza de tiempo en acción  
Sin importar el donde, nuestra fuerza siempre está  
(Se ve la llegada de los rangers fuerza de tiempo a la tierra como su transformación)**

 **Taylor, Starlight  
Protegiendo el planeta con el poder animal  
Fuerza salvaje unida esta**

 **Vamos rangers por nuevos destinos  
Mas leyendas alcanzar**

 **Nunca más mis lágrimas me detendrán, tienen que seguir  
Todo ya será mejor a donde pronto voy a ir  
(Jane y Taylor se enfrentan a Mandiloke quien continua luchando pasando a mostrar la derrota del Amo Org a forma de recuerdo)**

 **Karone, Starlight, Aria y Sunset**

 **Sin importar donde y cuando  
Una morfosis más por lograr  
Y los sueños alcanzar**

 **(Andros logra retroceder a Darkonda para que después Karone logre golpearlo)**

 **Tori, Sunset y Aria**

 **La disciplina ninja forjar  
Con elementos unidos  
La tormenta ninja emerge la energía  
Unión de todos prevalece  
(Se ve a los wind rangers recibir sus morfers así como a los thunder y al samurái ranger, pasando a mostrar a Tori y Aria contra Vexacus)**

 **Kira, Sunset y Aria**

 **Dino trueno vamos todos  
Dinosaurios sin límite**

 **Aquellos por proteger con SPD pueden confiar  
Siempre por todos luchar**

 **Cree en la magia cree en ti  
Fuerza mística a la acción**

 **(Kira y Tommy dan un gran vuelo atacando a Zeltrax, pronto casi son atacados por Broodwing e Imperious pero son salvados por Cruger con un corte rápido de su sable sombra y unos buenos disparos de Daggeron a tiempo, se ve como se conocieron cada equipo)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Debe ser ahora, es justo ahora el tiempo de lograr  
A pesar de que la tristeza un día quizás vendrá  
Levantarse y seguir la senda**

 **Sobrecarga llega la aventura continua  
Furia animal, espíritus rangers libres a desatar  
(Miratrix y Grizzakka atacan a Spike y Starlight pero rápidamente cambia la situación con RJ y Tyzon entrando al combate)**

 **Gemma, Starlight  
Rpm en acción a quien destruir y proteger  
Legados samurái por continuar**

 **(Sunset combate contra Serrator para emparejar el combate antes de que este hiciera una trampa Gemma logra golpearlo de sorpresa, a la vez que Jasón recibe a Serrator con una patada voladora)**

 **Todas juntas  
Incluso ahora leyendas se puede ser  
No importa que  
Pueda suceder**

 **(Se ve la imagen de cada generación ranger al lado de todos, pasando desde Mighty Morphin hasta a los Guardianes de la vida, con todos los villanos reunidos contra ellos así como las figuras de todas las transformaciones ranger logrando un gran ataque final)**

 **Todas juntas  
Los titanes despiertan una vez más  
Juntándose los milagros imposibles  
El poder esta con todos  
(Se ve al drago zord despertar del mar volviendo al combate contra Darkonda)**

 **Todos juntos  
Y así al fin lograr forjar  
¡Un nuevo camino!  
Una nueva historia por escribir en esta leyenda**

 **Así una vez ranger  
Por siempre ranger ser  
(Los rangers se reúnen en el atardecer reuniéndose juntos, así los rangers los ven despedirse para verlos en sus formas rangers apenas empiezan a irse)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 4**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 4 La Trampa**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=JqcFTMelk5o)**

Cuando Zeltrax y Serrator volvieron a la nave que usaron para llegar a la Tierra, le informaron a Darkonda sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir-¿Más Rangers?-cuestiono Deviot sorprendido por aquella noticia.

-¡Eso es imposible!-bramo Mandilok.

-¡Los vimos con nuestros propios ojos e incluso fuimos atacados por ellos!-declaro Serrator con molestia.

-¡Entre ellos estaba el maldito de Tommy Oliver, el Ranger que más aborrezco con todas mis fuerzas!-bramo Zeltrax.

-¡Eso puede ser algo problemático!-señalo Vexacus de brazos cruzados.

-¡Especialmente por los Rangers que llegaron!-intervino Broodwing-¡No me imaginaba que Cruger vendría a este periodo de tiempo para interferir en nuestros planes!-.

-¡Al igual que odioso de Daggeron!-gruño Imperious con furia y blandiendo su abanico.

Miratrix se fijó en Darkonda, el cual seguía trabajando, sin meterse en la conversación-Te ves muy tranquilo a pesar de lo que está pasando-señalo la guerrera Ninja.

-¡Algo que no deberías estar haciendo!-bramo Olympus con furia y Darkonda solo se rio.

-No se preocupen amigos, estos nuevos Rangers no serán un problema, gracias a estos humanos, que tan generosamente están dando su fuerza vital para alimentar el poder del Cristal Sombrío, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que toda su energía este al máximo y luego acabaremos con todos esos Power Rangers de una vez por todas-aseguro Darkonda riéndose.

-Parece que ya tienes todo muy bien calculado-observo Deviot.

-Es una de mis cualidades, siempre estar delante de mis enemigos, por ese motivo les puedo asegurar que los Power Rangers serán destruidos, especialmente porque ellos no saben dónde estamos escondidos-agrego Darkonda con malévolo placer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

En cuanto los tres Rangers, más aquellos que los ayudaron llegaron a la base, hubo un sinfín de emociones, en Andros hubo algo de enojo debido a lo que su hermana hizo, pero también la comprendía a la perfección, después de todo, él hizo lo mismo en su momento, pero ahora las cosas eran algo diferentes.

Cuando los Guardianes de la Vida quedaron ante todos esos Rangers la sorpresa y la emoción fueron los principales sentimientos en esos momentos, fue cuando Dulcea tomo la palabra.

-Bienvenidos sean todos al Árbol de la Vida, soy Dulcea, la mentora de los Rangers Guardianes de la Vida y una antigua discípula de Zordon, ellos son los Power Rangers Guardianes de la Vida, el equipo que ha protegido al mundo de la maldad del Undead World-presento Dulcea.

Los Rangers se adelantaron y saludaron con emoción-Soy Sunset Shimmer, la Ranger Roja del equipo y ellos son mis amigos-dijo presentando a su equipo, quienes sonrieron.

-Mucho gusto-respondió Daggeron.

-Rangers-Dulcea tomo la palabra de nuevo-ella es Gemma, Ranger Plateada RPM-.

-¡Me gusta hacer volar cosas!-declaro Gemma con emoción.

-¡Entonces nos vamos a entender muy bien!-aseguro Odd emocionado de conocer a una Ranger así.

Dulcea lo miro con seriedad, sabiendo que era muy cierto lo que el Ranger Amarillo dijo-Él es RJ, Ranger Lobo de Furia Animal-presento Dulcea.

-Mucho gusto, no me gustan tanto las explosiones, yo prefiero la pizza-aseguro RJ sonriendo.

-¿Quién no?-pregunto Kenneth sonriendo ante esa afirmación y RJ le dio la razón.

-Él es Tyzonn, Ranger Mercurio de Operación Sobrecarga-continuo Dulcea-Daggeron, el Caballero Solaris de Fuerza Mística, el comandante Anubis Doggie Cruger, Ranger Sombra de Súper Patrulla Delta-.

-¿Un perro azul que habla?-pregunto Spike sorprendido de eso-por alguna razón no me parece tan descabellado-.

-Quizás en su tiempo sea difícil de creer, pero en mi tiempo les puedo asegurar que seres como yo son muy comunes en la Tierra-revelo Cruger de manera divertida, provocando que Spike se quedara algo avergonzado por lo que dijo.

-Y ella es…-Dulcea se vio callada cuando Starlight lanzo un grito.

-¡Kira Ford! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres mi cantante favorita!-declaro Starlight sumamente emocionada-¡Esto es un sueño hecho realidad, tengo todos tus discos y siempre procuro ir a tus conciertos, en serio eres la mejor!-.

-Gracias, en verdad me halaga que te gusten mis canciones-dijo Kira.

-A mí también me gustan-aseguro Sunset sonriendo, pero con algo más de calma que su amiga, un hecho que le costaba mucho mantener-usted fue mi inspiración para aprender a tocar la guitarra-.

-¿En serio? Pues me gustaría escucharte alguna vez-declaro Kira y Sunset se tensó mucho ante eso, definitivamente nunca se imaginó que la más grande estrella de música del momento le dijera algo como eso-pero por el momento, soy la Ranger Amarilla Dino Trueno-.

-Veo que has conseguido ser toda una estrella de la música como siempre quisiste ser-observo Tommy sonriéndole muy orgulloso por haber conseguido su sueño y Kira le sonrió agradecida.

-Gracias Dr. O, aunque no creo que haya podido hacerlo sin su ayuda, usted realmente cambio mi vida, así como la de Conner y Ethan-aseguro Kira con mucha gratitud y Tommy solo le sonrió de nuevo-aunque me sorprendí mucho cuando se casó con Elsa, no me esperaba que lo hiciera-.

-¿Qué puedo decir? El amor es algo complicado-bromeo Tommy.

Dulcea tosió un poco para detener la conversación, ya que no era el momento-Muy bien, ella es Tori, la Ranger Azul de Tormenta Ninja-continuo sonriendo.

-Y la mejor guerrera del agua-aseguro Tori.

-Eso también-confirmo Dulcea-y ella es Taylor, Ranger Amarilla Fuerza Salvaje, Jen, Ranger Rosa Fuerza de Tiempo, Ryan, Ranger Titanio Velocidad de la Luz-.

-¿Se puede ser Titanio?-pregunto Odd sorprendido y Ryan solo sonrió de manera divertida.

-Él es TJ, Ranger Rojo Turbo-prosiguió Dulcea.

-Y también fue el Ranger Azul del Espacio-agrego Andros interviniendo en la conversación-me da gusto verte de nuevo viejo amigo-.

-Oye, no iba a dejar que te quedaras con toda la diversión, además, yo también quiero darle su merecido a Darkonda por haberme provocado amnesia cuando se fusiono con Ecliptor en ese…-TJ se quedó callado al ver la expresión que hizo Karone, pues ese fue un momento que también fue doloroso para ella-lo siento-.

-Tranquilo, Karone todavía no ha sido capaz de dejar de lado lo que ocurrió con Ecliptor-dijo Andros en voz baja, mientras la aludida se apartaba de todos, ante la mirada de Sunset.

Dulcea decidió cambiar el tema con rapidez y continuo con las presentaciones-Ella es Delphine, Ranger Blanca Álien-la aludida hizo una respetuosa reverencia ante todos-y finalmente…-.

-Jasón-intervino Tommy y Dulcea supo que este era el momento de dos viejos amigos, el Ranger Legendario se acercó a su amigo y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada.

-No pensabas hacer esto sin mí ¿verdad?-pregunto Jasón sonriendo divertido.

-Estaba comenzando a creer que no ibas a llegar a tiempo-bromeo Tommy con el mismo tono de diversión en su voz.

Jasón se rio ante el comentario-No iba a permitir que hicieran esto sin el Ranger Rojo original-aseguro con firmeza y determinación.

Los Guardianes de la Vida quedaron sin habla al escuchar eso, el Ranger Rojo original, no solo había una estrella de la música, una teniente de la fuerza aérea, dos guerreros del futuro, sino además el Ranger Legendario y el original, tras estrechar la mano de Tommy, Jasón se dirigió hacia donde estaban los Guardianes y los demás Rangers.

-Ustedes deben ser los nuevos y tú, su líder, la Ranger Roja-observo mirando a Sunset con una sonrisa.

Si antes la peli fuego estaba muda, ahora no había forma de describir como se sentía, lo único que pudo hacer fue balbucear sin sentido, hecho que divirtió a sus amigos, después de todo, no todos los días conocías al Ranger que dio origen al legado de los Rangers Rojos, Jasón le palmeo el brazo de forma amistosa y continuo mirando a todos.

-Reconozco a algunos de ustedes, a algunos más que otros-dijo mirando a Tommy, Andros y TJ, recordando la misión que emprendieron juntos para destruir a Serpentera y a los últimos sobrevivientes del Imperio de las Máquinas.

-Muy bien, creo que ya fue suficiente presentación-dijo Jen con el tono tan duro que siempre la caracterizo.

-Jen tiene razón-apoyo Taylor-hay trabajo que hacer, al parecer las sabandijas más grandes de la historia se han unido-.

-Lo que significa graves problemas-dijo Cruger avanzando-especialmente porque ahora sabemos que es lo que traman, Tommy nos lo conto mientras veníamos para acá-.

Jasón miro a su amigo-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el Ranger Rojo original.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien-aseguro Tommy, Jasón sabía que no era sencillo para Tommy recordar aquellos días en que fue usado por Rita para destruirlo a él y a los demás.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué motivos es tan importarte carga la energía de ese cristal?-pregunto Tori.

-El Cristal de Poder Sombrío fue creado con energía maligna pura-comenzó Dulcea-cuando Rita lo uso fue para corromper la Moneda de Poder Verde, misma que obtuvo después de encerrar a Zordon en el tubo dimensional, su poder maligno es tan grande que es imposible saber a ciencia cierta que puede hacer, pero cuando Jasón destruyo la Espada de las Sombras no solo libero a Tommy del control de Rita, sino que además destruyo por completo la energía del cristal, ya que Rita enlazo la espada y el cristal, por eso el Ranger Verde fue tan poderoso en ese momento, claro que tras liberarlo del maleficio seguía siendo muy poderoso, pero con el Cristal estaba alimentando por la energía maligna del Universo-.

-Recuerdo eso, la sensación de poder que tuve…era algo sumamente intenso, pero también demasiado oscuro-recordó Tommy.

-Y ahora Darkonda está secuestrando personas inocentes para robar su fuerza vital para recargarlo-intervino Andros con tono serio.

-Y si lo consigue es imposible saber lo que hará con todo ese poder maligno en sus manos-señalo Dulcea con tono tenebroso.

-Entonces es claro lo que hay que hacer-dijo Ryan-tenemos que detener a Olympus y a sus amigos antes de que sea tarde-.

-¡Los vamos a hacer explotar!-grito Gemma emocionada.

-¡Sí!-grito Odd contento ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Karone observaba el bosque desde el balcón del árbol, pensando en lo tonta que fue al dejarse llevar por la furia que sentía, pero no podía evitarlo, después de todo, Darkonda la daño de muchas maneras, la separo de su familia, de sus padres, a quienes nunca volvió a ver, de su hermano y de…no podía evitarlo, realmente se lamentaba por no haber vuelto por él en ese momento, de haberlo hecho quizás las cosas habrían sido diferente, quizás la energía de Zordon no lo habría eliminado y él seguiría a su lado, protegiéndola y velando por ella como siempre lo hizo desde que llego a su vida.

-Hola-saludo Sunset.

-Hola-respondió Karone sin apartar la vista de la nada.

-Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada-dijo la peli fuego acercándose a ella.

-No…solo pensaba…o mejor dicho, recordaba-respondió Karone sonriendo con algo de tristeza.

Sunset se acercó a Karone y se colocó a su lado, recargándose en el barandal de madera y fijando su atención hacia donde la mujer miraba-Yo…entiendo que tiene asuntos personales con Darkonda ¿no es así?-pregunto la peli fuego.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto Karone sin mirarla todavía y Sunset suspiro.

-Digamos que yo tengo mucha experiencia en esa área-respondió Sunset con algo de ironía-después de todo, hice cosas terribles llevada por la furia, la rabia y el miedo que siempre cargue sobre mí-.

Karone se dio cuenta de que Sunset hablaba con verdad absoluta y no puedo evitar reírse-Bueno, no pudo ser peor que lo mío, después de todo, yo fui Astronema, la Gran Monarca del Mal, temida y odiada por todo el Universo-dijo de manera sumamente dramática.

-De acuerdo, eso suena algo peor que lo mío-reconoció Sunset y ambas se rieron-pero también hubo personas a mi lado a quienes no supe valorar en su momento, debido a la rabia que había en mi interior y ahora estoy muy agradecida por ello, dígame ¿usted tuvo algo parecido?-.

Karone no respondió de inmediato, permaneció en silencio un momento y justo cuando Sunset pensó que la acababa de regar pensando rápidamente en una disculpa-Lo tuve-respondió Karone-el único que me dio cariño, que me cobijo y protegió en todo momento desde que Darkonda me secuestro-Karone se hundió en sus recuerdos.

 **-Flashback-**

 _ **No tengo muchos recuerdos de ese momento, todo fue tan rápido, yo estaba jugando con mi hermano y repentinamente…Darkonda salió de la nada y me secuestro, me alejo de todo lo que amaba y me importaba, pero aun esa oscuridad encontré una luz (risa), que curioso, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue a su lado.**_

 _ **Ecliptor…un guerrero temido en todo el Universo, formidable y casi invencible, un robot creado para servir al mal, para luchar por la gloria de la Alianza del Mal, de Dark Specter, esa era su misión, pero para mí…fue mucho más que eso.**_

Karone podía ver todo eso en su mente como si fuera una película, Ecliptor siempre estuvo a su lado en cuanto llego a su vida, protegiéndola y enseñándole a ser una verdadera guerrera, pero también, dándole el cariño y cobijo que toda niña necesita, siempre manteniéndola a salvo de cualquier peligro.

Nunca pudo abandonar la Fortaleza Siniestra, a menos que fuera con un escuadrón de Quantrons para protegerla, ya que era bien sabido que Espectro quería que fuera la nueva Princesa del Mal, por ese motivo era muy peligroso que abandonara la nave insignia del imperio de la Alianza, pero tuvo una infancia feliz, Ecliptor se aseguró de eso.

El guerrero siempre se aseguraba de que la pequeña cumpliera con su entrenamiento de la mejor manera posible, llevándola más allá de sus límites, enseñándole el uso de todo tipo de armas, pero también le brindó la oportunidad de ser lo que era, una niña, siempre le consiguió juguetes para que se entretuviera, incluso llego a jugar con ella en varias ocasiones, hasta los Quantrons se unían a los juegos.

La infancia de Karone no fue sencilla, pero gracias a Ecliptor no se veían tan amargada ni oscura, cuando paso por la adolescencia, el guerrero se las ingenió para ayudarla, incluso cuando se le informo que a partir de ese momento sería conocida como Astronema, la futura Princesa de la Oscuridad, nunca olvidaría el momento en que finalmente se vio cara a cara con Espectro, en ese instante debía demostrarle al temible monarca su avance como guerrera y si era digna de ser su representante más importante.

Espectro quedo sumamente complacido con los resultados, aquella humana había superado por mucho sus expectativas y las del propio Ecliptor, era una guerrera en todo el sentido de la palabra, Dark Specter no dudo en nombrarla como la Princesa del Mal y su más leal representante, Ecliptor se sintió profundamente orgulloso de ella.

El orgullo de Espectro y su impresión fueron tan grandes que le impuso una prueba más para saber si estaba lista para ocupar su lugar como Princesa, dicha prueba consistía en conquistar cien planetas en un periodo de solo un año, si lo conseguía entonces demostraría que ya estaba lista para tomar su sitio a su lado.

Astronema/Karone acato la orden de Espectro y siempre acompañada de su fiel Ecliptor comenzó la conquista interplanetaria, entre los planetas que cayeron en su poder estaba su propio hogar, KO35, mismo que fue víctima de uno de los ataques más brutales jamás antes vistos y en el que Zhane, el Ranger Plateado, casi pierde la vida, solo que Astronema nunca supo de esto.

La Princesa no solo logro la conquista que Espectro le pidió, sino que además lo hizo en un tiempo mucho menor del que esperaba, solo le tomo 6 meses conseguirlo, la mitad del tiempo, Dark Specter estaba tan sorprendido y complacido que no dudo en nombrarla la nueva Princesa del Mal, su subordinada más leal y confiable.

El orgullo de Ecliptor aumento mucho, se sentía tan feliz y orgulloso de su princesa, de la pequeña que crio desde casi toda su vida, desde el momento en que llego a él, aunque no pudiera decirle la verdad sobre su padres y su hermano; no, saber eso solo podría provocarle un gran dolor y luego terribles consecuencias ante el cruel Espectro, pero en esos momentos, la confianza del Monarca del Mal en Astronema era absoluta y se demostró cuando le pidió a la Princesa que ayudara en la conquista de Eltar y la captura de Zordon.

Pero la verdad siempre sale a la luz y cuando Astronema finalmente descubrió la verdad, no dudo en traicionar a Espectro y abandonar su lugar como la Princesa del Mal, todavía recordaba cómo estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Andros a rescatar a Zordon, claro que al final fue una trampa, pero…de no ser por…

 **-Fin Flashback-**

-Ecliptor lo dio todo por mí, me protegió y me dio el cariño que todo niño necesitaba, incluso estaba dispuesto a dejarme ir para ser feliz con mi hermano después que descubrí la verdad ¿y cómo le pague? Abandonándolo, dejándolo a su suerte…eso provoco que Darkonda lo capturara y…-Karone recordó a Ecliptor en ese momento, lo mucho que le suplico que la ayudara, pero él ya no era el mismo, Darkonda se aseguró de eso-y todo por mi culpa, si tan solo yo…-Karone se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza con pesar.

Sunset miro a Karone con mucha compasión y empatía, se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro-Yo…en verdad lo lamento, sé lo que se siente perder a alguien que te importa-reconoció la peli fuego.

-Me imagino-dijo Karone-Aria me conto lo que te ocurrió, en serio lo siento, esa chica no se portó bien contigo-.

-No puedo creer que lo haya contado-dijo Sunset con tono sarcástico.

-Bueno, solo me dijo que debíamos cuidarnos de esa chica, porque era una miserable perra doble cara-explico Karone y Sunset se rio, definitivamente sonaba a Aria.

-Entiendo, pero no es a Twilight a quien me referido-dijo Sunset-es a Sunflower-al escuchar eso, Karone volteo a ver a la peli fuego, quien le hablo de esa chica que fue sumamente valiosa en su vida.

 **(Nota: para los que han leído el capítulo más reciente de "Un Brillante Amanecer", entenderán esta parte y si no es el caso, por favor léanlo, porque tal vez eso motive al autor a actualizar pronto)**

Karone escucho la historia de Sunset, de cómo esa chica y ella tuvieron una especie de relación, misma que terminó de una manera sumamente triste y devastadora, especialmente porque esta se suicidó y todo por culpa de ese maldito maestro, cuando termino su relato, Karone la miro fijamente, comprendiendo que Sunset realmente la entendía.

-Parece que la maldad no se limita solo a la Alianza del Mal o al Undead World-observo Karone con ironía.

-El mundo está podrido y es una verdadera porquería, y con sujetos como Darkonda, creo que es el Universo completo, a veces me pregunto si realmente vale la pena salvarlos o por lo menos protegerlos-reconoció la peli fuego.

-Yo creo que lo vale-dijo Karone-después de todo, yo fui secuestrada cuando era una niña, no hay dolor más grande que el que te alejen de tu familia, creo que hago esto no solo para limpiar mis pecados pasados, sino también porque quiero evitar que otros niños sufran lo mismo que yo-.

-Lo entiendo-dijo Sunset y ambas se rieron, apenas se conocían y estaban hablando como si se conocieran por años, estaban muy cómodas la una con la otra, realmente lo estaban.

Fue cuando Spike hizo acto de aparición-Lo siento si interrumpo algo, pero creo que tenemos un plan para poder encontrar a Darkonda y a su banda-informo y las dos chicas asintieron, dirigiéndose al centro del Árbol.

Efectivamente, cuando llegaron, los Rangers veteranos discutían sobre el plan que Jen sugirió-Es bastante arriesgado-dijo Taylor con tono muy serio.

-Pero no tenemos opción-recordó Jen.

-Es cierto, cuanto más tiempo pase, más energía de personas inocentes es robada para alimentar el Cristal-concordó TJ.

Tommy, Jasón, Cruger, Daggeron y Dulcea se quedaron pensando un momento, mientras Andros y Aria ponían a sus respectivos familiares al tanto del plan que se les ocurrió para dar con la guarida de Darkonda, la peli fuego pensó que era una buena idea y la misma Karone estuvo de acuerdo.

-Muy bien, pero para poder garantizar el éxito lo mejor será que vayamos todos-dijo Tommy-y al mismo tiempo que nos quedemos atrás-agrego.

-¿Cómo haremos eso exactamente?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Creo que entiendo lo que Tommy quiere decir-dijo Delphine.

-Por supuesto que el Comandante Cruger y Delphine tendrán que quedarse a esperar a que enviemos las coordenadas, ellos no pueden salir a la luz pública-señalo Jasón.

-No estoy del todo cómodo con eso, pero entiendo las razones-declaro Cruger.

Durante el resto de la noche, los Rangers prepararon su plan para poder entrar a la guarida de Darkonda, salvar a las personas y evitar que recargara el Cristal Sombrío antes de fuera demasiado tarde.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Al Día Siguiente**

Las actividades en la ciudad estaban comenzando una vez más, con la navidad a pocos días de distancia las compras eran algo de urgencia total, especialmente para las familias que tenían hijos, por lo que las tiendas estaban hasta el tope de personas y eso hacía que las plazas comerciales fueran un blanco por demás perfecto.

Mientras realizaban sus actividades y compras, la gente de una de las plazas comerciales de la ciudad recibió la visita de Mandilok e Imperious, provocando gritos de pánico en todas las personas.

-¡Me encanta cuando gritan y corren, hace las cosas más divertidas!-declaro Mandilok riéndose con crueldad.

-¡Es un sonido bastante agradable!-reconoció Imperious riéndose con tono burlesco.

Rápidamente, los Guardias de Seguridad llegaron y Mandilok les disparo un rayo para derribarlos, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo, mientras Imperious formaba una barrera mágica alrededor de la plaza para evitar que alguien escapara, el maligno hechicero estaba encantado con volver a usar su magia tras tanto tiempo.

-¡Es agradable volver a usar mi magia de este modo!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo y envíalos a la nave de inmediato!-indico Mandilok.

-Muy bien-blandiendo su abanico, Imperious transporto a todas las personas hacia su guarida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Nave Espacial**

Todas las personas capturadas aparecieron en el interior de la nave, donde fueron recibidos por Grizzakka, Broodwing y Serrator-¡Bienvenidos humanos!-anuncio Broodwing provocando gritos de pánico de las personas.

-¡Humanos cobardes! ¡Guarden silencio!-bramo Grizzakka con furia, lanzando un golpe con su garra y dejando a la gente callada.

-Así está mejor, aunque tienen razones para temer no tienen que hacerlo, no vamos a herirlos físicamente, solo les quitaremos su fuerza vital para poder llevar a cabo la destrucción de su mundo-sentencio Serrator riéndose y lanzándoles un rayo, los atrapo a todos para usarlos en sus planes.

Lo que nadie vio, fue que tres personas lograron quitarse a tiempo, escondiéndose detrás de unas paredes-Esto es sumamente fácil-dijo Broodwing divertido-ojala así hubiera sido cuando ataque los cuarteles de SPD-.

-Pronto este mundo de humanos no será más que un recuerdo-señalo Grizzakka riéndose y los tres villanos se retiraron.

Una vez que se marcharon, las tres personas se quitaron parte de sus ropas revelándose como Sunset, Karone y Tommy-Ya entramos-confirmo Tommy y ambas chicas asintieron, listas para llevar a cabo esta misión.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El contraataque de los Power Rangers ha comenzado ¿será posible que logren salvar a todas esas personas y detener los planes de Darkonda?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=5pZBm-uVtT8**

 **Sunset**

 **El cielo nublado tratando de hablar  
Cuanto se ha luchado**

 **Aria  
Para llegar aquí  
A quienes se protejan**

 **(Se ve siete rayos de diferentes colores avanzando por el horizonte, así se pasa a los rangers guardianes de la vida, mientras ven el horizonte cambiar)**

 **Starlight  
Levántate y ve a saludar al sol naciente.  
No hay manera de saber lo que el mañana tiene reservado, pero  
Nunca van a destruir nuestro orgullo.**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
Ya sea aquí o en otro lugar  
Siempre podrás ver las estrellas  
(Así como en el horizonte se ve desaparecer al dragón zord, una luz aparece mostrando la imagen de los primeros 6 rangers)**

 **Todas juntas  
Una transformación puede suceder  
Con los brazos al cielo, en saber que puedes creer**

 **Odd, Kenneth y Spike**

 **Ya sea hechiceros demoniacos, alienígenas  
Que amenazan la tierra  
Puedes confiar en que tendrás con quien luchar**

 **(Cambia al pasado al momento de Tommy como ranger blanco, pasando al momento de conocer a Ninjor que les enseño el poder ninja)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Con el poder prehistórico a tu lado  
Espíritus ninja  
Por un día nuevo  
Donde puedas ver la puesta del sol, sin preocupaciones**

 **Delphin, Aria y Sunset**

 **Maquinas emperadores  
Conquistadoras  
Cree en el poder Zeo  
Acelera a turbo  
Incluso frente a todo el mal**

 **(Cambia la imagen a la llegada de los aliens rangers a la tierra, como el regreso de Jasón como ranger dorado, y la sucesión de poderes de los turbo rangers)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Sunset  
No olvides  
No olvides**

 **No hay noche que no amanezca - ¡No lo hay! No hay  
Así que dices "buenas noches"  
Desde la luz de la mañana (esta luz) nos lleva  
Incluso con todas las dudas e inseguridades en mis manos.  
Cierra los ojos - Para ver el futuro.**

 **(Se ve a Tommy y Jasón despedirse mientras toman su camino cada quien a casa, así como TJ recordando a los turbo ranger mientras ve a los actuales rangers)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Libera tu fuerza como dos dragones en vuelo  
Cocodrilo, Serpiente y león libremente por el camino  
Esperanza nunca dejes de tener cual Hada**

 **Ya sea la gran reina del mal  
No hay imposibles como tal  
No debes rendirte**

 **Todos juntos con Karone especialmente**

 **Aun con grandes sacrificios  
No pierdas la fe  
La luz que da se expandirá por el universo  
Inclusive en la galaxia perdida**

 **(Los rangers continúan viendo a los rangers anteriores despedirse así como Karone y Andros los ven, pasan los recuerdos del sacrificio de Zordon, como de Karone la imagen de Astronema pasando a su forma de ranger)**

 **Jen, Aria y Sunset  
Aun contra demonios en busca de venganza  
A la velocidad de la luz lo puedes lograr  
Incluso con el tiempo en contra  
Ya sea demonios, mutantes o robots**

 **Cuando nos sentimos impotentes.  
¿En qué debemos creer?**

 **(Se ve el recuerdo de Ryan uniéndose a los rangers velocidad luz, como su batalla final contra la reina Bansheera, pasando a la despedida de los rangers fuerza del tiempo como la redención de Ransik)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No hay noche que no amanezca - ¡No lo hay! No hay  
Así que dices "buenas noches"  
Desde la luz de la mañana (esta luz) nos lleva**

 **Taylor, Tori**

 **Poder de la esperanza,  
La unión animal nos hace fuertes  
Contra ninjas espaciales  
Tú tienes el poder  
(Se ve la historia contada por Alyssa de los rangers fuerza salvaje, mientras Taylor regresa al campo de entrenamiento, se ve la reconstrucción de la academia ninja como la graduación de cada uno de ellos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **A través de cada tormenta, cada prueba que se avecina.  
Puedes estar seguro de que si nuestros corazones siguen latiendo, lucharemos y  
Nos remontaremos hasta el borde del mundo.  
(Volar a la luz)**

 **Kira, Sunset, Starlight**

 **Contra los mismos grandes dinosaurios  
Tu misma voluntad los hace retroceder**

 **(Pasando a la despedida de los dinozords, como a la graduación de Conner, Ethan, Kira y Trent, sabiendo que han madurado en cierta forma)**

 **Sunset, Aria, Starlight**

 **SPD en el futuro es posible traer a quienes son culpables  
Quienes conquistan o destruyen  
Los grandes males de la magia pueden surgir  
Pero con creer puede bastar**

 **Grandes tesoros y aventuras  
Pero aquellos monstruos que ansían en poder  
Sobrecarga el poder  
(Se ve a Cruger reunirse con Isinia, como se ve el recuerdo de la batalla final con Gruumm, pasando a Briarwood Daggeron regresa para observar ambos mundos unidos, humanos y criaturas del bosque junto, se ve a Tyzon reunirse con Vella después de recordar la despedida de los rangers y el caballero Centinela)**

 **Karone, Sunset  
No tengas miedo de no vivir en el lado seguro  
(Está bien)  
Tienes que aprender a caer antes de aprender a volar.  
(Está bien)**

 **Todas juntas  
Espíritus malignos renacen  
Tú los puedes sellar  
Desatando una furia animal**

 **(Se ve el recuerdo de la derrota de Dai Shi mientras RJ regresa a trabajar en la pizzería)**

 **Gemma, Starlight**

 **tonos infinitos se fusionaran  
todos juntos bajo ese gran cielo de hoy**

 **Incluso en el peor futuro con apenas respirar  
Las maquinas atacan  
No las dejes reinar**

 **Miles de monstruos de las tinieblas atacan  
Con el legado samurái**

 **Todos juntos  
Prepararse para ir  
Un mundo día te espera, ¿puedes sentirlo?  
Donde sea que estés  
(Se ve la derrota de Venjix y como el mundo cambio con la despedía de los rangers RPM, todo esto mientras Gemma regresa a casa, así cambiando a ver la despedida de los rangers Samurái mientras se ve a Jayden recordando ese momento)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **En leyenda te convertirás  
No importa la manera, si reír o llorar  
Porque sus límites son las únicas cosas que  
Tu mismo puedes crear**

 **El pasado no te puede juzgar  
Una vez ranger siempre ranger**

 **(Se ve a los Mighty Morphin power rangers tener una luz enfrente que rápidamente esta luz vuela al cielo)**

 **Delphine, Jen, Taylor, Tori, Kira, Gemma**

 **Hacer que las cosas se tornen diferentes  
alcanzar en la mañana  
Con el objetivo claro para este gran cielo azul  
esperando a que vuelva a florecer, a través de  
este glamuroso deseo  
(La luz cambia a los Alien rangers, como después la luz continua ahora rangers Zeo, siguiendo así con Turbo, En el espacio, Galaxia perdida, Velocidad luz, Fuerza de tiempo, Fuerza salvaje, Tormenta ninja, Dino trueno, SPD, Fuerza mística, Sobrecarga, Furia animal, Rpm y Samurái cada generación la sostenía mientras esta continua volando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Confía en ti  
Confía en los demás**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Libera tu espíritu  
Tu fuerza interior**

 **Odd, Kenneth, Spike, Starlight, Aria y Sunset  
Sobre el cielo es donde encontrarás las cosas que has buscado.  
Todo lo que necesitas hacer es abrir los ojos.  
(Hay una fuerza que nunca muere)**

 **Libera tu fuerza como dos dragones en vuelo  
Cocodrilo, Serpiente y león libremente por el camino  
Esperanza nunca dejes de tener cual Hada  
(Se ve a los rangers que aún continúan viendo el horizonte hasta que ven como la misma luz aparece frente a ellos, así como sus zords aparecen de frente)**

 **Sunset  
Un fénix iluminara el camino**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todos juntos son siempre luz  
En cualquier lugar  
Donde sea**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Una morfosis más puedes lograr  
Ser ranger por siempre  
(Sunset sostiene la luz y ve cada generación pasar junto a los demás)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **En leyenda pasar a ser  
Tu puedes convertir  
Este mundo de caos en luz**

 **Starlight, Aria, y Sunset**

 **luz clara que se divide por doquier  
se dispersa todo a la vez  
tonos infinitos se fusionaran  
todos juntos bajo ese gran cielo de hoy  
seguro que nosotros llegaremos a este mundo**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers por siempre  
Hoy y siempre su esperanza nunca morirá**

 **Power rangers**

 **Por siempre rangers**

 **(Los rangers ven a su forma ranger por unos instantes mientras sostienen la luz, sienten ven como esta desaparece en el horizonte así como por un instante siente a las otras generaciones aparecer a su lado, todos y cada uno diciendo hasta luego)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR NO ENLISTAR LOS COMENTARIOS, PERO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ME DUELE LA CABEZA Y SOLO QUIERO DORMIR**

 **Ángel María NF:** _ahora ha comenzado el plan para rescatar a todos los que fueron secuestrados para llevar a cabo el plan de Darkonda y energizar el Cristal Sombrío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _y comienza la misión de rescate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por ahora, los Rangers han puesto en marcha su plan para rescatar a las víctimas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente, aunque no puedes discutir con alguien al que solo le importaba el dinero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _lo cambien debido a que ya había un lobo en el equipo y quise poner otro Ranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ahora se preparan para salvar a las personas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _y comienza el rescate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _ahora tuvieron una reunión de presentación y de una historia narrada por Karone sobre su vida con Ecliptor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _gracias, el deseo es mutuo y bueno, ya has conocido un poco más de lo que vivió Karone con Ecliptor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _por el momento tienen otra prioridad, rescatar a los rehenes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y juntos se preparan para ayudar a quienes fueron capturados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _bueno, a ver qué piensas de como conto Karone su vida con Ecliptor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _lo primero era buscar un modo de poder encontrar el escondite de Darkonda y liberar a los prisioneros, la primera fase ha concluido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _te deseo mucha suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Tenzalucard123, The LAV, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Franco,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	5. Comienza el Rescate

" _ **En el último momento de su batalla con Zeltrax y Serrator, Sunset, Karone y Tommy fueron salvados por Rangers veteranos, mientras ellos hablaban sobre como detener a Darkonda y salvar a todos los que tiene secuestrados, Sunset y Karone hablaron un poco, la ex Princesa del Mal le conto sobre su vida e infancia al lado de Ecliptor, quien le diera el cariño de un padre y como se arrepentía de no haber vuelto por él cuando traiciono a la Alianza del Mal, un hecho que Sunset supo comprender a la perfección, ya que ella entendía lo doloroso que es perder a quien amas y no haber podido hacer algo para evitarlo, finalmente, los Rangers idearon un plan para encontrar la guarida de Darkonda y poder detenerlo antes de completar sus planes, ahora su misión está comenzando"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=3WequcNO09A**

 **Sunset, Aria, Starlight**

 **Las leyendas pueden crearse  
Volver a recuerdos del pasado  
(Pasan los recuerdos de la gran batalla contra la alianza del mal)**

 **Karone  
Tristes destinos pueden cambiarse  
Y grandes momentos por vivir  
Aquellos que pueden regresar**

 **Karone, Aria, Starlight, Sunset  
La muerte no los detuvo pero nosotros sí**

 **(Se ve Darkonda llegar a la tierra así como varias explosiones tras de él suceden con varias figuras oscuras a su lado siendo Deviot, Olympus, Mandiloke, Vexacus, Zeltrax, Broodwing, Imperious, Miratrix, Grizzakka y Serrator)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Vamos power rangers  
Leyendas unidas  
Aquellos ranger por siempre ranger**

 **Sunset  
Por un momento  
Juntos estar  
Sin límites por ver  
(Se ve a los rangers enfrentarlos así como de pronto superados, llegando a la acción Andros y Karone)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Hagamos leyenda  
Hora de morfosis sin dudar**

 **Vamos power rangers  
Vamos guerreros de luz  
(Los rangers comienzan a transformarse para la batalla así como después son ayudados por un extraño ranger que después se muestra como Tommy)**

 **Aria, Sunset y Starlight  
Es hora de morfosis  
Juntos a luchar  
Por aquellos que hay que proteger**

 **Kenneth, Spike y Odd  
Un equipo siempre ser  
Pasando de la tristeza y soledad  
A más sonrías por proteger  
(Se ve la imagen de los primeros 6 rangers entrando en morfosis para pasar después al presente)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Delphine**

 **Espíritus ninja  
Como Alien ranger sin duda en ayudar  
Siempre unidos se puede estar  
(La batalla se extiende así como los recuerdos pasan de la aparición de los Alien rangers, llegando Delphin al campo de batalla)**

 **Todas juntos  
Con fuerza Zeo  
Superando sus propios límites  
Vamos leyendas unidas  
Contra aquellos quienes se vuelven a levantar  
(Aparece la imagen del ranger rojo Zeo como la del Zeo dorado, para después mostrar a Tommy y a Jasón que se vuelven a ver)**

 **Kenneth, Spike y Odd**

 **Vamos power rangers  
Un destino único por ver**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Dragones al vuelo  
Fénix iluminando el camino**

 **(Los rangers vuelven a avanzar al campo de batalla donde se encuentran sus enemigos, mientras Sunset los dirige)**

 **Kenneth, Odd, Spike y Starlight**

 **Serpiente, Cocodrilo y León apoyando siempre  
Con la esperanza  
Sonrisa del hada avanzar**

 **(Los traídos se comienzan a reír hasta ver la diferencia de numero con Jasón, Delphine, Tommy, TJ, Andros, Karone, Ryan, Jane, Taylor, Tori, Kira, Cruger, Daggeron, Tyzonn, RJ y Gemma a su lado)**

 **Delphine y Sunset**

 **Vamos rangers  
Morfosis una vez más  
Una vez y siempre ranger**

 **Acelerando a Turbo  
No hay limite a la velocidad**

 **(Los rangers proceden a morfosis iniciando la batalla, la batalla se da contra Deviot contra Kenneth y Odd, para rápidamente ser ayudados por TJ y Delphine logrando hacerlos retroceder)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos rangers**

 **Karone y Sunset  
En el espacio aventuras pueden suceder  
Sin detenerse y con valor**

 **En una galaxia perdida por defender  
(Se ve el sacrificio de Zordon como después la gran batalla contra Trakeena a modo de recuerdo)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
Pasando a la velocidad de la luz  
Recordando el sueño por seguir**

 **(Se ve la derrota de la reina Bansheera como recuerdo, pasando a Ryan contra Olympus)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos rangers  
Por siempre juntos**

 **Karone**

 **Aquellas marcas que no podemos ocultar  
Sin poder dejar atrás  
Pero todavía se puede seguir  
(Se ve la imagen de Karone dividida con la de Astronema al momento de que cambia a luchar contra Darkonda junto a Andros)**

 **Jane, Sunset  
Fuerza de tiempo en acción  
Sin importar el donde, nuestra fuerza siempre está  
(Se ve la llegada de los rangers fuerza de tiempo a la tierra como su transformación)**

 **Taylor, Starlight  
Protegiendo el planeta con el poder animal  
Fuerza salvaje unida esta**

 **Vamos rangers por nuevos destinos  
Mas leyendas alcanzar**

 **Nunca más mis lágrimas me detendrán, tienen que seguir  
Todo ya será mejor a donde pronto voy a ir  
(Jane y Taylor se enfrentan a Mandiloke quien continua luchando pasando a mostrar la derrota del Amo Org a forma de recuerdo)**

 **Karone, Starlight, Aria y Sunset**

 **Sin importar donde y cuando  
Una morfosis más por lograr  
Y los sueños alcanzar**

 **(Andros logra retroceder a Darkonda para que después Karone logre golpearlo)**

 **Tori, Sunset y Aria**

 **La disciplina ninja forjar  
Con elementos unidos  
La tormenta ninja emerge la energía  
Unión de todos prevalece  
(Se ve a los wind rangers recibir sus morfers así como a los thunder y al samurái ranger, pasando a mostrar a Tori y Aria contra Vexacus)**

 **Kira, Sunset y Aria**

 **Dino trueno vamos todos  
Dinosaurios sin límite**

 **Aquellos por proteger con SPD pueden confiar  
Siempre por todos luchar**

 **Cree en la magia cree en ti  
Fuerza mística a la acción**

 **(Kira y Tommy dan un gran vuelo atacando a Zeltrax, pronto casi son atacados por Broodwing e Imperious pero son salvados por Cruger con un corte rápido de su sable sombra y unos buenos disparos de Daggeron a tiempo, se ve como se conocieron cada equipo)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Debe ser ahora, es justo ahora el tiempo de lograr  
A pesar de que la tristeza un día quizás vendrá  
Levantarse y seguir la senda**

 **Sobrecarga llega la aventura continua  
Furia animal, espíritus rangers libres a desatar  
(Miratrix y Grizzakka atacan a Spike y Starlight pero rápidamente cambia la situación con RJ y Tyzon entrando al combate)**

 **Gemma, Starlight  
Rpm en acción a quien destruir y proteger  
Legados samurái por continuar**

 **(Sunset combate contra Serrator para emparejar el combate antes de que este hiciera una trampa Gemma logra golpearlo de sorpresa, a la vez que Jasón recibe a Serrator con una patada voladora)**

 **Todas juntas  
Incluso ahora leyendas se puede ser  
No importa que  
Pueda suceder**

 **(Se ve la imagen de cada generación ranger al lado de todos, pasando desde Mighty Morphin hasta a los Guardianes de la vida, con todos los villanos reunidos contra ellos así como las figuras de todas las transformaciones ranger logrando un gran ataque final)**

 **Todas juntas  
Los titanes despiertan una vez más  
Juntándose los milagros imposibles  
El poder esta con todos  
(Se ve al drago zord despertar del mar volviendo al combate contra Darkonda)**

 **Todos juntos  
Y así al fin lograr forjar  
¡Un nuevo camino!  
Una nueva historia por escribir en esta leyenda**

 **Así una vez ranger  
Por siempre ranger ser  
(Los rangers se reúnen en el atardecer reuniéndose juntos, así los rangers los ven despedirse para verlos en sus formas rangers apenas empiezan a irse)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 5**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 5 Comienza el Rescate**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea se encontraba monitoreando la labor de los Rangers desde su esfera, siempre atenta a cualquier cambio repentino, acompañada de Delphine y el Comandante Cruger, fue cuando de pronto, tres señales desaparecieron repentinamente.

-¡Fueron las señales de Tommy y las demás!-exclamo Delphine.

-Parece que ellos fueron los que quedaron en la línea de fuego-dedujo Cruger.

Rápidamente, Dulcea se puso en contacto con todos los demás-¡Rangers! ¡Las señales de Sunset, Tommy y Karone han desaparecido, eso significa que ellos tres fueron llevados a la guarida de Darkonda!-informo su mentora.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Ubicados en distintos puntos de la ciudad, los Guardianes de la Vida y los Rangers veteranos recibieron el llamado de Dulcea, siendo Jasón quien respondiera-Entendido, continuaremos por los alrededores por si regresan para llevarse a más personas-informo Jasón.

-"Bien, en cuando los demás envíen una señal de donde se encuentran se los haré saber"-aseguro Dulcea.

-Solo esperemos que no sea muy tarde-dijo Jasón con preocupación-Rangers, manténganse alerta a cualquier posible actividad sospechosa y tengan cuidado, estos villanos no llegaron a ser los más traicioneros del Universo por nada-advirtió Jasón.

-"Créeme Jasón, eso es algo que todos sabemos"-aseguro Taylor y los Rangers siguieron con su búsqueda.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Nave Espacial**

Deviot y Miratrix caminaban por los pasillos de la nave, hablando de lo mucho que ansiaban que llegara el momento en que finalmente pudieran vengarse de los Rangers de una vez por todas, acabarían con todos ellos y luego conquistarían el Universo.

-¡Y ahora que no tengo ni a Scorpious, Trakeena o Mutiny tras de mí, no tendré que rendirle cuentas a nadie!-declaro Deviot riéndose-¡Finalmente el poder será todo mío!-.

-¡Querrás decir de nosotros!-señalo Miratrix apuntándole con su espada al cuello de Deviot.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, no sé en qué estaba pensando, pero creo que eso no es necesario, todos aquí somos amigos y Darkonda tiene razón, podemos compartir al Universo entero-dijo Deviot.

-Pues eso espero, ya estoy harta de estar siempre del lado de los perdedores-gruño Miratrix caminando de nuevo.

Deviot apretó su puño ante eso-Cuando todo esto termine me asegurare de que no tengas que preocuparte por ello-prometió con tono malvado y siguiéndola.

Ocultos detrás de una pared, los tres Rangers escucharon la conversación-Parece que no se llevan del todo bien-observo Sunset.

-No es de extrañar, después de todo, ellos son conocidos por ser los más traicioneros enemigos del Universo, no creo que sus respectivos "amos" hayan confiado del todo en ellos-dijo Karone.

-Quizás eso sea algo que podamos aprovechar en su momento, por ahora tenemos que encontrar el sitio exacto donde tienen aprisionadas a las personas que secuestraron-indico Tommy y ambas chicas asintieron.

Caminado de forma sumamente cautelosa por los pasillos de la nave, los tres Rangers se mantenían alerta en caso de cualquier desagradable sorpresa, la nave era de gran tamaño, eso era algo que Sunset tuvo que reconocer, al tiempo que la admiraba, ya que nunca había subido antes a una nave espacial.

-Debiste ver mi Fortaleza Siniestra, estoy segura de que te habría encantado-aseguro Karone cuando Sunset silbo impresionada por la tecnología de la nave.

-O a Serpentera, tal vez no haya sido una nave como tal, pero en serio era de un tamaño colosal-Tommy aún se estremecía cuando recordaba las veces que Lord Zedd la uso en su contra.

Al doblar en una esquina, Tommy les indico que se quedaran quietas, ya que la banda de Darkonda se encontraba reunida del otro lado del pasillo, todos se veían más que molestos por lo tardío que estaba resultando ser el plan de Darkonda, especialmente seres como Zeltrax, Mandilok y Grizzakka, quienes estaban más que ansiosos por saltar sobre la humanidad, aunque en el caso de Zeltrax, contra Tommy.

-¿Por qué seguimos perdiendo el tiempo? ¡Deberíamos estar atacando la ciudad y destruyendo a los humanos ahora que podemos!-declaro Grizzakka con furia.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo, ya esperamos mucho tiempo!-apoyo Mandilok.

-¡Yo solo quiero acabar con Oliver de una vez por todas, lo demás no me interesa en lo más mínimo!-aseguro Zeltrax golpeando una pila de cajas con su espada.

Serrator se rio ante eso-Por su impaciencia fue que terminaron siendo destruidos-dijo Serrator riéndose.

-¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mí!-bramo Grizzakka-¡Soy el mejor guerrero de todos los tiempos!-

-Tal vez entre los tuyos-dijo Imperious-pero he conocido guerreros que son mucho más temibles y formidables que tú-.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-bramo Grizzakka lanzándose contra él dispuesto a golpearlo, hecho que provoco la risa de Vexacus.

-Ojala los guerreros del torpe de Lothor hubieran sido así, me habrían ahorrado tantos problemas y molestias-señalo cruzado de brazos.

-¡Ya basta todos!-bramo Olympus golpeando con fuerza el suelo con su tridente, provocando una llamarada que captó la atención de todos-¡Hasta que Darkonda diga que es el momento debemos ser pacientes, yo también quiero destruir este despreciable mundo de humanos!-.

Sunset sonrió de forma maliciosa al ver lo que estaba pasando y al ver a los dos Ranger Veteranos, supo que ellos pensaban en lo mismo, pero de Darkonda no había señal alguna, fue entonces que sus ojos se posaron en una puerta que estaba cerrada.

-Ahí deben mantener a las personas secuestradas, tenemos que encontrar el modo de distraerlos y de sacar a Darkonda de ahí para rescatarlas-señalo Karone.

-Creo que esto será más fácil de lo que creemos-dijo Sunset sonriendo divertida ante la idea que tuvo.

Los villanos continuaban en sus propios asuntos, aunque cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, ansiosos de poder comenzar con el plan definitivo de Darkonda y luego se encargarían de ellos a su distinto modo, tal vez estén aliados, pero la traición es algo que corre por sus venas.

-Muy bien Sunset, dinos que planeas hacer-dijo Tommy sonriendo y dejando a la peli fuego sin habla.

-Espera ¿acaso dejara que yo…?-.

-Eres una Power Ranger y también la líder de tu equipo, es obvio que tomas muy buenas decisiones-aseguro Tommy con mucha confianza y Karone lo confirmo con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

Sunset no supo que decir, la leyenda de leyendas entre los Rangers y la antigua Reina del Mal confiaban en ella, eso sí que nunca se lo espero, pero sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y les dijo cuál era su plan, sonaba un poco infantil, pero sabiendo cómo eran esos villanos tal vez funcionaria, especialmente si sabían a quién usar para comenzarlo y vaya que lo sabían.

Grizzakka estaba caminando de un lado a otro sintiéndose cada vez más molesto, en serio quería que todo esto terminara de una buena vez, fue entonces que sitio que algo lo golpeo en la cabeza, de trataba de una piedra, al mirar hacia atrás encontró a Broodwing contando el dinero que Darkonda le dio por ayudarlo, realmente estaba complacido por el generoso pago que le dieron.

-¡Te crees muy gracioso!-gruño Grizzakka.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Broodwing mirando al guerrero con fastidio y molestia.

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo!-bramo Grizzakka lanzando un zarpazo con su garra contra el dinero del vendedor, destruyéndolo por completo-¡Ya no eres tan gracioso!-.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-bramo Broodwing levantándose y encarando a Grizzakka-¡Parece que no sabes respetar a tus superiores!-.

-¿Qué has dicho?-cuestiono Grizzakka-¡Nadie es superior a Grizzakka! ¡Soy el mejor guerrero de todos los tiempo!-.

-¡Solo yo, Mandilok, el más grande de los Orgs es muy superior a ti!-aseguro Mandilok interfiriendo y provocando la ira de Grizzakka, fue cuando Serrator se rio.

-Por favor, ustedes dos no fueron capaces de lograr sus hazañas, solo se pudieron apoderar del trono del Amo Org y de Dai Shi porque estos se encontraban en una situación lamentable-señalo Serrator-incluso Imperious fue incapaz de destruir a Octomus estando en su peor momento, que lamentable para el que se auto llamaba el más grande mago de la historia-.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices risitas!-bramo Imperious-¡Porque me parece recordar que tú fuiste engañado por quien pretendías engañar!-.

Vexacus aplaudió ante el comentario de Imperious-Bravo, bravo, grandes palabras para alguien que no fue capaz de deshacerse de un Caballero con ayuda de dos bestias que supuestamente eran bárbaras-se burló.

-¡Mejor cierra la boca pescado feo!-intervino Miratrix-¡Ya que tú también fuiste burlado por Lothor y peor aún, por sus sobrinas!-.

-¡Chiquilla insolente!-bramo Vexacus desenvainando su espada y Miratrix hizo lo mismo.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!-bramo Olympus-¡Todos ustedes son realmente unos tontos, están olvidando cuál es su lugar, no son más que vulgares ladrones y usurpadores de tronos! ¡Yo soy el Príncipe Olympus, hijo de la Reina Bansheera, lo que demuestra que soy muy superior a todos ustedes!-aseguro.

-¡Oh por favor!-bramo Deviot-¡Solo eres otro niño mimado y consentido que cree poder tomar el control del imperio de su madre! ¡No eres diferente a Trakeena o incluso a ese mocoso robótico malcriado; Sprocket!-.

-¡Vaya impertinencia!-bramo Olympus sujetándolo del cuello y lanzándolo contra Zeltrax, provocando que ambos cayeran.

-¡Quítate de encima pedazo de hojalata inservible!-bramo Zeltrax lanzando a Deviot por los aires-¡Pagaras por eso!-gruño al ver a Olympus y lanzándose contra él, chocando su arma con la del príncipe.

Esa fue la señal que todos esperaban y no tardaron en comenzar una batalla entre ellos, los tres Rangers sonrieron ante eso y con un gesto mutuo, comenzaron a dirigirse lentamente hacia donde estaba la puerta que esperaban diera a donde se encontraban todas las personas que fueron capturadas.

Dentro de esa habitación, Darkonda ya había comenzado el proceso de absorción de energía de las personas para aumentar el poder del Cristal Sombrío, la gente se veía cada vez más cansada y agotada, de seguir así pronto quedarían como una vela apagada.

-¡Eso es!-declaro Darkonda riéndose-¡Pronto tendré toda la energía para que el Universo se incline a mis pies!-fue entonces que un fuerte golpe se escuchó afuera de la habitación-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?-.

Darkonda abandono el lugar y encontró a todos sus aliados peleando entre ellos, era una batalla de todos contra todos, en la cual ninguno pensaba rendirse ante el otro, todos querían demostrar su superioridad, hecho que comenzó a molestar al perverso cazador.

-¿Qué creen que hacen tontos?-cuestiono invocando su espada y alzándola hacia el aire libero una descarga eléctrica, misma que captó la atención de todos-¡No deberían estar perdiendo el tiempo peleando entre ustedes montón de idiotas! ¡Cualquier disparo perdido podría provocar que todo este trabajo se echara a perder!-.

-¡Nada de esto estaría pasando si no hubiera reclutado a un montón de imbéciles! ¿Qué clase de idiota eres?-cuestiono Miratrix mirándolo con furia.

-¡Cuida lo que dices mocosa torpe! ¡Esa no es manera de hablarle al que será el nuevo Gran Monarca del Mal!-señalo Darkonda apuntándole con su espada.

-¿Y por qué tú serías el Gran Monarca del Mal? ¡Soy yo el que merece ese puesto como hijo de la realeza!-aseguro Olympus.

-¡Un niño de mami jamás podrá ser el Gran Monarca del Mal!-bramo Imperious.

Darkonda estaba comenzando a cansarse, especialmente cuando todos comenzaron a discutir, señal de que en cualquier momento iban a pelear de nuevo y fue entonces que Tommy apareció dando un salto por detrás de Darkonda, impactando una patada en la espalda del cazador y derribándolo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Darkonda volteando.

-¡Oliver!-bramo Zeltrax.

-¡Y no viene solo!-grito Mandilok, ya que Sunset y Karone estaban dentro del laboratorio de Darkonda.

-Gracias por la distracción, no habríamos sacado a Darkonda de su laboratorio de no ser por ustedes-dijo Tommy sonriéndoles de forma burlona y dirigiéndose al laboratorio.

-¡Deténganlos tontos!-bramo Darkonda y los villanos se dirigieron tras ellos, pero en cuanto Tommy cruzo, Karone cerró la puerta y la sello para resistir varios impactos.

-¡No los detendrá por mucho tiempo!-señalo Karone.

-¡Entonces hay que apresurarnos!-indico Tommy y fue cuando encontraron a todas las personas secuestradas.

-¿Qué fue lo que les hicieron?-pregunto Sunset preocupada por la condición de todos ellos.

-Les debieron robar su fuerza vital para cargar el Cristal, si no lo desactivamos ahora podría ser demasiado tarde-dijo Karone viendo como el Cristal continuaba robándoles sus energías vitales por medio de una máquina que Darkonda creo.

Rápidamente, los tres Rangers se las ingeniaron para desactivar la máquina muy a tiempo, pero la gente todavía se veía muy débil, Sunset rápidamente contacto a Dulcea-Ya encontramos a las personas secuestradas-informo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea y sus dos acompañantes se alegraron mucho al escuchar eso-¡Finalmente los encontraron!-exclamo Delphine aliviada.

-¿Cómo se ven?-pregunto Cruger preocupado por la condición de los humanos.

-"No se ven muy bien, el Cristal ha absorbido gran parte de sus fuerzas"-respondió Sunset.

-¡Rangers, deben las coordenadas exactas de la guarida de Darkonda, voy a usar un hechizo para sacar a la gente de ese lugar, luego enviare a los demás a ayudarlos!-indico Dulcea.

-"¿Qué hay de la fuerza vital que han perdido?"-pregunto Karone.

-Tommy sabe cuál es la solución a ese predicamento, el mismo método que se usó para liberarlo de las garras del mal podrá devolver a esas personas a la normalidad-explico Dulcea.

-"Tenemos que destruir el Cristal"-dedujo Tommy.

-Exacto, pero esta vez deben asegurarse de destruirlo por completo, para que jamás vuelva a ser usado por el mal-indico Dulcea.

-"Cuenta con eso, estas son las coordenadas"-Tommy rápidamente le envió la dirección a Dulcea.

La mentora de los Rangers se puso en posición de loto y comenzó a meditar para sacar a todas esas personas de ahí, todo gracias a la conexión psíquica con Delphine, quien rápidamente envió el mensaje a todos los demás Rangers, diciéndoles en donde se encontraba el escondite de Darkonda, rápidamente, cada Ranger se dirigió a ese lugar, al igual que ella y Cruger.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Nave Espacial**

Uno a uno, las personas comenzaron a desaparecer de sus prisiones, para reaparecer en distintas partes de la ciudad, claro que con gestos de agotamiento extremo, realmente el Cristal había absorbido gran parte de su energía, por fortuna, ya sabían cómo liberarla.

-¡Muy bien, es hora de destruir esa cosa del infierno de una vez por todas!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron, pero…

-¡Zocado!-la invocación del poder de Grizzakka fue suficiente para derribar la puerta.

Cuando los once villanos entraron, los tres Rangers se pusieron en guardia-¡Liberaron a los prisioneros!-bramo Serrator.

-¡Van a pagar muy caro por su insolencia!-exclamo Darkonda furioso-¡En especial tú Karone, debí haberte destruido cuando eras una mocosa, así me habría evitado tantos problemas!-.

-¡Ese fue el más grande error de tu vida!-aseguro Karone desafiante.

-¡Un error que planeo corregir en este instante y ya que extrañas tanto al cobarde inútil de Ecliptor, me asegurare de enviarte con él al Infierno!-bramo Darkonda.

Sunset, Tommy y Karone se prepararon para la contienda, pero al verse superados en número solo les quedaba una opción, por lo que Sunset tomo el Cristal con rapidez-¡Un paso más y su fuente de poder desaparecerá!-aseguro la peli fuego con desafío.

Darkonda gruño ante eso-¡No te atreverías mocosa!-.

-¡Pruébame fenómeno de circo!-se burló Sunset sonriendo.

-¡Esta es una tontería, voy a terminar con esto ahora mismo!-bramo Mandilok, pero Darkonda lo detuvo.

-¡No seas tonto, si atacas podrías destruir el Cristal y todo esto habrá sido para nada!-gruño Darkonda furioso.

Los tres Rangers se mantenían en guardia, con Sunset sosteniendo el Cristal en todo momento, finalmente, lo lanzo por los aires, provocando que todos los villanos alzaran la vista, momento que Sunset y sus amigos aprovecharon para salvar por una de las ventanas del laboratorio, mientras Darkonda atrapaba el Cristal antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¡Atrápenlos!-ordeno y rápidamente comenzaron la persecución por toda la nave.

Los tres Rangers corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían, con los villanos pisándoles los talones demasiado cerca, debían hacer algo para perderlos y rápido, ya que sus refuerzos todavía no llegaban al lugar.

-¡Allá van!-grito Vexacus al ver el camino que tomaron y rápidamente, los villanos fueron tras ellos.

-¡Nos están alcanzando!-exclamo Sunset alarmada.

-¡No por mucho tiempo!-declaro Karone sacando una esfera de su cinturón, misma a la cual le presiono un botón y esta comenzó a sonar.

-¡Eso es lo que creo que es!-exclamo Tommy.

-¡Uno nunca olvida los viejos hábitos!-aseguro Karone refiriéndose a su época como Astronema y lanzo la esfera contra los villanos.

-¿Qué es eso?-cuestiono Miratrix.

-¡Es una bomba!-grito Darkonda alarmado.

La bomba estallo, permitiendo que los tres Rangers salieran de la nave con una bola de fuego siguiéndolos y apenas consiguieron salir a tiempo, pues esta logro rozarlos, el trío cayó al suelo con mucha fuerza y rodaron colina abajo, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron.

-¡Creo que pudo habernos advertido de eso!-señalo Sunset algo adolorida.

-Nunca hay tiempo para hacerlo-respondió Karone divertida.

Tommy solo negó con la cabeza y se rio, cuando Jasón apareció, junto a los demás-¿Necesitan ayuda?-pregunto extendiendo una mano hacia Tommy, quien la estrecho para poder levantarse.

-Siempre tienes que llegar en el último momento-bromeo Tommy.

-Nunca está de más hacer una entrada heroica-contesto Jasón siguiéndole la broma, mientras Andros ayudaba a Karone y Aria a Sunset.

-¿Pudieron rescatarlos?-pregunto Kira preocupada por la gente.

-Están a salvo, pero temo que no hemos terminado todavía-respondió Tommy con seriedad y sus palabras no podían ser más acertadas.

-¡Rangers!-el grito de Darkonda se escuchó y quedaron ante él, junto con sus aliados-¿Qué? ¿Veintidós Rangers?-cuestiono sorprendido.

-¡Eres tú!-señalo Olympus mirando a Ryan, quien le sonrió de manera desafiante.

-¡Voy a devolverte al lado de tu madre Olympus!-aseguro Ryan.

-¡Y yo te devolveré al cementerio de los Orgs, Mandilok!-declaro Taylor, provocando que el Org gruñera.

-¿Listo para que te pateemos el trasero Vexacus?-pregunto Tori y Vexacus se enfadó por sus palabras.

-¡Vas a volver a la prisión, Broodwing!-aseguro Cruger mirando al traficante.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-bramo Broodwing.

-¡Te extrañaba, Calindor!-declaro Daggeron con sarcasmo y decepción en su voz.

-¡Esta vez sí acabare contigo!-aseguro Imperious molesto.

-¡Veo con pesar que no aprendiste tu lección!-señalo Tyzonn mirando a Miratrix, que lo miro con odio.

-¡Hola Grizzakka, que gusto verte de nuevo!-declaro RJ con su siempre tono despreocupado y provocando que la furia del Soberano.

Los veintidós Rangers se pusieron en fila, con Sunset, Jasón, Tommy y Karone al frente de todos-Descuiden, venceremos a todos-aseguro Tommy.

-¿Están listos para esto?-pregunto Jasón.

-Hay que hacerlo-dijo Karone con determinación.

-Entonces adelante-apoyo Sunset.

-¡Morfosis!-invocaron todos al mismo tiempo.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=Hdk83mO5aEY)**

-¡Tyrannosaurio! ¡Mighty Morphin Power Ranger! ¡Ranger Rojo!-se presentó Jasón haciendo su pose de héroe.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=cEUxEdxlTiA)**

-¡White Alien Power! ¡Mighty Morphin Alien Ranger! ¡Ranger Blanca!-se presentó Delphine mientras posaba con su espada.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=kaeegtkUAXU)**

-¡Cambio a Turbo! ¡Ranger Rojo Turbo!-se presentó TJ al tiempo que se colocaba en posición de combate.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=6Mm5rz3tAyI)**

-¡Al Ataque! 3…3…5… ¡Acción! ¡Mutación Completa! ¡Ranger Rojo del Espacio!-invoco Andros colocándose en guardia.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=-XODJ8p8kmY)**

-¡Vamos Galáctico! ¡Ranger Rosa Galaxia Perdida!-invoco Karone haciendo una pose para asemejarse a un Gato Salvaje.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=kzMYLq8HK3k)**

-¡Poder de Titanio! ¡Ranger Titanio! ¡Velocidad de la Luz!-se presentó Ryan haciendo un saludo militar.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=6EBhuggAM_E)**

-¡Fuerza! ¡Fuerza de Tiempo! ¡Ranger Rosa Fuerza de Tiempo!-invoco Jen haciendo su pose de heroína.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=bsOZRX2ITa0)**

-¡Acceso! ¡Golden Eagle! ¡Ranger Amarilla! ¡Fuerza Salvaje!-invoco Taylor haciendo su ya conocida pose Ranger con el poder de su animal representativo.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=j-xZGLsJJiw)**

-¡Ninja Storm! ¡Ranger Form! ¡Ha! ¡Poder del Agua! ¡Ranger Azul! ¡Tormenta Ninja!-se presentó Tori haciendo su pose Ninja.

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=X_g_r8odOlg)**

-¡Dino Trueno! ¡Dame el Poder! ¡Ha!-invocaron Kira y Tommy, pasando a sus formas Rangers.

-¡Ptero Poder! ¡Ranger Amarilla! ¡Dino Trueno!-se presentó Kira empleando su pose de Ranger Dino Trueno.

-¡Brachio Poder! ¡Ranger Negro! ¡Dino Trueno!-se presentó Tommy con su pose en esa forma Ranger, provocando que Zeltrax gruñera con odio absoluto.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=zzgecLTI230)**

-¡SPD! ¡Emergencia! ¡Defensor de la Galaxia! ¡Ranger Sombra! ¡Súper Patrulla Delta!-invoco Cruger colocándose en guardia.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=gXFRWeNGeoE)**

-¡Fuente Mágica! ¡Fuerza Mística! ¡Poder del Sol! ¡Caballero Solaris!-se presentó Daggeron haciendo su pose de Caballero.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=69bbNSCEqlA)**

-¡Aceleración Sobrecarga! ¡Ranger Mercurio! ¡Operación Sobrecarga!-continuo Tyzonn listo para continuar con su labor de rescatista Ranger.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0-Prqvq9m28)**

-¡Furia Animal! ¡Espíritu Libre! ¡Con la Valentía del Lobo! ¡Ranger Lobo! ¡Furia Animal!-se presentó RJ.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=n1oFdNhl6as)**

-¡RPM! ¡En Acción! ¡Operadora Plateada! ¡RPM!-se presentó Gemma lista para comenzar con la diversión de explotar cosas.

 **(** **www. Youtube watch? v=3WequcNO09A)**

-¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron los Guardianes de la Vida transformándose.

-¡La Valentía de un Dragón! ¡Ranger Roja!-se presentó Sunset al tiempo que el Dragón rugía con ferocidad.

-¡La Sagacidad de una Serpiente! ¡Ranger Azul!-anuncio Kenneth con el siseo de la Serpiente.

-¡La Nobleza de un Hada! ¡Ranger Blanca!-invoco Starlight cuando un el vuelo de un Hada se escuchó.

-¡El Corazón de un León! ¡Ranger Amarillo!-prosiguió Odd rugiendo como un León.

-¡La Fuerza de un Cocodrilo! ¡Ranger Verde!-continúo Spike al tiempo que el Cocodrilo rugía.

-¡El Poder del Dragón Espectral! ¡Ranger Negro!-finalizo Aria con el rugido atronador del Dragón Espectral tras ella.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea observaba todo lo que pasaba a través de su bola de cristal y una sonrisa de emoción apareció en su rostro, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, realmente era una visión maravillosa, sus Rangers estaban por pelear al lado de otros Rangers que también luchan por el bien y la justicia.

-¡Ustedes pueden hacerlo Rangers!-declaro sonriendo con mucha confianza en sus amigos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Darkonda y sus amigos quedaron sin habla ante lo que estaban viendo, esto no tenía precedentes, al menos no para ellos, que veintidós Rangers se reunieran de ese modo era algo nunca antes visto por ninguno de esos malvados.

-¡Muy bien, es hora de poner en su lugar a estos tipos!-declaro Sunset.

-¡No podría estar más de acuerdo!-aseguro Karone.

-¡Hora de demostrarles lo que el poder Ranger puede hacer!-indico Tommy.

-¡Power Rangers! ¡Únanse!-gritaron los veintidós Rangers alzando sus brazos, al tiempo que una enorme explosión de humo de distintos colores aparecía detrás de ellos, dándole una apariencia más impactante.

Darkonda apretó los puños con furia, al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada-¡Ataquen!-ordeno y se lanzaron a la batalla.

-¡A ellos!-gritaron los Rangers dirigiéndose al encuentro de esta nueva Alianza del Mal y terminar con ellos de una vez por todas.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La batalla final ha comenzado, los veintidós Rangers se prepararan para ponerle fin a la nueva Alianza del Mal ¿lo lograran?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=5pZBm-uVtT8**

 **Sunset**

 **El cielo nublado tratando de hablar  
Cuanto se ha luchado**

 **Aria  
Para llegar aquí  
A quienes se protejan**

 **(Se ve siete rayos de diferentes colores avanzando por el horizonte, así se pasa a los rangers guardianes de la vida, mientras ven el horizonte cambiar)**

 **Starlight  
Levántate y ve a saludar al sol naciente.  
No hay manera de saber lo que el mañana tiene reservado, pero  
Nunca van a destruir nuestro orgullo.**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
Ya sea aquí o en otro lugar  
Siempre podrás ver las estrellas  
(Así como en el horizonte se ve desaparecer al dragón zord, una luz aparece mostrando la imagen de los primeros 6 rangers)**

 **Todas juntas  
Una transformación puede suceder  
Con los brazos al cielo, en saber que puedes creer**

 **Odd, Kenneth y Spike**

 **Ya sea hechiceros demoniacos, alienígenas  
Que amenazan la tierra  
Puedes confiar en que tendrás con quien luchar**

 **(Cambia al pasado al momento de Tommy como ranger blanco, pasando al momento de conocer a Ninjor que les enseño el poder ninja)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Con el poder prehistórico a tu lado  
Espíritus ninja  
Por un día nuevo  
Donde puedas ver la puesta del sol, sin preocupaciones**

 **Delphin, Aria y Sunset**

 **Maquinas emperadores  
Conquistadoras  
Cree en el poder Zeo  
Acelera a turbo  
Incluso frente a todo el mal**

 **(Cambia la imagen a la llegada de los aliens rangers a la tierra, como el regreso de Jasón como ranger dorado, y la sucesión de poderes de los turbo rangers)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Sunset  
No olvides  
No olvides**

 **No hay noche que no amanezca - ¡No lo hay! No hay  
Así que dices "buenas noches"  
Desde la luz de la mañana (esta luz) nos lleva  
Incluso con todas las dudas e inseguridades en mis manos.  
Cierra los ojos - Para ver el futuro.**

 **(Se ve a Tommy y Jasón despedirse mientras toman su camino cada quien a casa, así como TJ recordando a los turbo ranger mientras ve a los actuales rangers)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Libera tu fuerza como dos dragones en vuelo  
Cocodrilo, Serpiente y león libremente por el camino  
Esperanza nunca dejes de tener cual Hada**

 **Ya sea la gran reina del mal  
No hay imposibles como tal  
No debes rendirte**

 **Todos juntos con Karone especialmente**

 **Aun con grandes sacrificios  
No pierdas la fe  
La luz que da se expandirá por el universo  
Inclusive en la galaxia perdida**

 **(Los rangers continúan viendo a los rangers anteriores despedirse así como Karone y Andros los ven, pasan los recuerdos del sacrificio de Zordon, como de Karone la imagen de Astronema pasando a su forma de ranger)**

 **Jen, Aria y Sunset  
Aun contra demonios en busca de venganza  
A la velocidad de la luz lo puedes lograr  
Incluso con el tiempo en contra  
Ya sea demonios, mutantes o robots**

 **Cuando nos sentimos impotentes.  
¿En qué debemos creer?**

 **(Se ve el recuerdo de Ryan uniéndose a los rangers velocidad luz, como su batalla final contra la reina Bansheera, pasando a la despedida de los rangers fuerza del tiempo como la redención de Ransik)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No hay noche que no amanezca - ¡No lo hay! No hay  
Así que dices "buenas noches"  
Desde la luz de la mañana (esta luz) nos lleva**

 **Taylor, Tori**

 **Poder de la esperanza,  
La unión animal nos hace fuertes  
Contra ninjas espaciales  
Tú tienes el poder  
(Se ve la historia contada por Alyssa de los rangers fuerza salvaje, mientras Taylor regresa al campo de entrenamiento, se ve la reconstrucción de la academia ninja como la graduación de cada uno de ellos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **A través de cada tormenta, cada prueba que se avecina.  
Puedes estar seguro de que si nuestros corazones siguen latiendo, lucharemos y  
Nos remontaremos hasta el borde del mundo.  
(Volar a la luz)**

 **Kira, Sunset, Starlight**

 **Contra los mismos grandes dinosaurios  
Tu misma voluntad los hace retroceder**

 **(Pasando a la despedida de los dinozords, como a la graduación de Conner, Ethan, Kira y Trent, sabiendo que han madurado en cierta forma)**

 **Sunset, Aria, Starlight**

 **SPD en el futuro es posible traer a quienes son culpables  
Quienes conquistan o destruyen  
Los grandes males de la magia pueden surgir  
Pero con creer puede bastar**

 **Grandes tesoros y aventuras  
Pero aquellos monstruos que ansían en poder  
Sobrecarga el poder  
(Se ve a Cruger reunirse con Isinia, como se ve el recuerdo de la batalla final con Gruumm, pasando a Briarwood Daggeron regresa para observar ambos mundos unidos, humanos y criaturas del bosque junto, se ve a Tyzon reunirse con Vella después de recordar la despedida de los rangers y el caballero Centinela)**

 **Karone, Sunset  
No tengas miedo de no vivir en el lado seguro  
(Está bien)  
Tienes que aprender a caer antes de aprender a volar.  
(Está bien)**

 **Todas juntas  
Espíritus malignos renacen  
Tú los puedes sellar  
Desatando una furia animal**

 **(Se ve el recuerdo de la derrota de Dai Shi mientras RJ regresa a trabajar en la pizzería)**

 **Gemma, Starlight**

 **tonos infinitos se fusionaran  
todos juntos bajo ese gran cielo de hoy**

 **Incluso en el peor futuro con apenas respirar  
Las maquinas atacan  
No las dejes reinar**

 **Miles de monstruos de las tinieblas atacan  
Con el legado samurái**

 **Todos juntos  
Prepararse para ir  
Un mundo día te espera, ¿puedes sentirlo?  
Donde sea que estés  
(Se ve la derrota de Venjix y como el mundo cambio con la despedía de los rangers RPM, todo esto mientras Gemma regresa a casa, así cambiando a ver la despedida de los rangers Samurái mientras se ve a Jayden recordando ese momento)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **En leyenda te convertirás  
No importa la manera, si reír o llorar  
Porque sus límites son las únicas cosas que  
Tu mismo puedes crear**

 **El pasado no te puede juzgar  
Una vez ranger siempre ranger**

 **(Se ve a los Mighty Morphin power rangers tener una luz enfrente que rápidamente esta luz vuela al cielo)**

 **Delphine, Jen, Taylor, Tori, Kira, Gemma**

 **Hacer que las cosas se tornen diferentes  
alcanzar en la mañana  
Con el objetivo claro para este gran cielo azul  
esperando a que vuelva a florecer, a través de  
este glamuroso deseo  
(La luz cambia a los Alien rangers, como después la luz continua ahora rangers Zeo, siguiendo así con Turbo, En el espacio, Galaxia perdida, Velocidad luz, Fuerza de tiempo, Fuerza salvaje, Tormenta ninja, Dino trueno, SPD, Fuerza mística, Sobrecarga, Furia animal, Rpm y Samurái cada generación la sostenía mientras esta continua volando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Confía en ti  
Confía en los demás**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Libera tu espíritu  
Tu fuerza interior**

 **Odd, Kenneth, Spike, Starlight, Aria y Sunset  
Sobre el cielo es donde encontrarás las cosas que has buscado.  
Todo lo que necesitas hacer es abrir los ojos.  
(Hay una fuerza que nunca muere)**

 **Libera tu fuerza como dos dragones en vuelo  
Cocodrilo, Serpiente y león libremente por el camino  
Esperanza nunca dejes de tener cual Hada  
(Se ve a los rangers que aún continúan viendo el horizonte hasta que ven como la misma luz aparece frente a ellos, así como sus zords aparecen de frente)**

 **Sunset  
Un fénix iluminara el camino**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todos juntos son siempre luz  
En cualquier lugar  
Donde sea**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Una morfosis más puedes lograr  
Ser ranger por siempre  
(Sunset sostiene la luz y ve cada generación pasar junto a los demás)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **En leyenda pasar a ser  
Tu puedes convertir  
Este mundo de caos en luz**

 **Starlight, Aria, y Sunset**

 **luz clara que se divide por doquier  
se dispersa todo a la vez  
tonos infinitos se fusionaran  
todos juntos bajo ese gran cielo de hoy  
seguro que nosotros llegaremos a este mundo**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers por siempre  
Hoy y siempre su esperanza nunca morirá**

 **Power rangers**

 **Por siempre rangers**

 **(Los rangers ven a su forma ranger por unos instantes mientras sostienen la luz, sienten ven como esta desaparece en el horizonte así como por un instante siente a las otras generaciones aparecer a su lado, todos y cada uno diciendo hasta luego)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _ya comienza la batalla con los traidores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _y de hecho ya está por comenzar, los Rangers han mutado y están listos para actuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _una demostración de que a Jen se le pego un poco el estilo de Wes, no solo se enamoró de él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _cierto, aunque hay que recordar que los Fantasmas eran enemigos de Dai Shi en el pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ciertamente, una muy buena estrategia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _los Rangers se preparan para enfrentarse a los malignos traidores, Darkonda está listo para pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _gracias, en serio eso es bastante halagador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _Ecliptor siempre fue alguien digno de admirar, el primer villano que demostró compasión y amor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Camilo Navas:** _ya te envié mi opinión por PM, ahora continuamos con la batalla contra la Alianza del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _fue una buena manera para que Sunset pudiera comprender como se sentía Karone. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _ya te di mi respuesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _realmente me sorprendes con tus comentarios, especialmente por algunas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _yo prefiero la japonesa y egipcia, esta última quedo gustándome tras ver Yugioh. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Olivia, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Éire, Karin Light, Marie Caster, Zero One, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Stardust Girl, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Camilo Navas, Espadachín de la Luz, Franco, Kid Shooter, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Freedom Gundam 96, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Joestar, Zeppeli, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Mista 6 Pistols, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Jotaro Platinum, Dio The World, Wham Pillar One, True Assain, White Killer 09, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Hell Drago, Edge Hell Razor, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, White Knight 44, Dark Emperor, Berserk Inmortal, Poseidón, Venom Spider, Wind Slayer, Naga Dragón, Marco Sorairo, Ant, Tetsuma Gundam, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Speed Demon 24, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Regulus Leo, Ichiro Rider, Sentinel Fallen,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	6. Traicion

" _ **Tras algunas dificultades, finalmente los Rangers encontraron el escondite de Darkonda y sus tropas, consiguiendo liberar a todas las personas que fueron secuestradas después de haber provocado que los villanos pelearan entre sí, por desgracia, al verse descubiertos, estos olvidaron su propia pelea y se concentraron en eliminarlos, por suerte; Sunset, Karone y Tommy consiguieron abandonar la nave a tiempo, gracias a una pequeña sorpresa de Karone y encontrándose con los demás Rangers, justo en el instante en que Darkonda y sus aliados reaparecían dispuestos a tomar represalias, pero sorprendiéndose al ver no a seis Rangers o a nueve, sino a veintidós, rápidamente, los Rangers iniciaron Morfosis y ahora se preparan para plantarle cara a Darkonda y sus tropas, iniciando la que será la última gran batalla entre los Power Rangers y la nueva Alianza del Mal ¿Cuál de los dos bandos saldrá victorioso?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=3WequcNO09A**

 **Sunset, Aria, Starlight**

 **Las leyendas pueden crearse  
Volver a recuerdos del pasado  
(Pasan los recuerdos de la gran batalla contra la alianza del mal)**

 **Karone  
Tristes destinos pueden cambiarse  
Y grandes momentos por vivir  
Aquellos que pueden regresar**

 **Karone, Aria, Starlight, Sunset  
La muerte no los detuvo pero nosotros sí**

 **(Se ve Darkonda llegar a la tierra así como varias explosiones tras de él suceden con varias figuras oscuras a su lado siendo Deviot, Olympus, Mandiloke, Vexacus, Zeltrax, Broodwing, Imperious, Miratrix, Grizzakka y Serrator)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Vamos power rangers  
Leyendas unidas  
Aquellos ranger por siempre ranger**

 **Sunset  
Por un momento  
Juntos estar  
Sin límites por ver  
(Se ve a los rangers enfrentarlos así como de pronto superados, llegando a la acción Andros y Karone)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Hagamos leyenda  
Hora de morfosis sin dudar**

 **Vamos power rangers  
Vamos guerreros de luz  
(Los rangers comienzan a transformarse para la batalla así como después son ayudados por un extraño ranger que después se muestra como Tommy)**

 **Aria, Sunset y Starlight  
Es hora de morfosis  
Juntos a luchar  
Por aquellos que hay que proteger**

 **Kenneth, Spike y Odd  
Un equipo siempre ser  
Pasando de la tristeza y soledad  
A más sonrías por proteger  
(Se ve la imagen de los primeros 6 rangers entrando en morfosis para pasar después al presente)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Delphine**

 **Espíritus ninja  
Como Alien ranger sin duda en ayudar  
Siempre unidos se puede estar  
(La batalla se extiende así como los recuerdos pasan de la aparición de los Alien rangers, llegando Delphin al campo de batalla)**

 **Todas juntos  
Con fuerza Zeo  
Superando sus propios límites  
Vamos leyendas unidas  
Contra aquellos quienes se vuelven a levantar  
(Aparece la imagen del ranger rojo Zeo como la del Zeo dorado, para después mostrar a Tommy y a Jasón que se vuelven a ver)**

 **Kenneth, Spike y Odd**

 **Vamos power rangers  
Un destino único por ver**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Dragones al vuelo  
Fénix iluminando el camino**

 **(Los rangers vuelven a avanzar al campo de batalla donde se encuentran sus enemigos, mientras Sunset los dirige)**

 **Kenneth, Odd, Spike y Starlight**

 **Serpiente, Cocodrilo y León apoyando siempre  
Con la esperanza  
Sonrisa del hada avanzar**

 **(Los traídos se comienzan a reír hasta ver la diferencia de numero con Jasón, Delphine, Tommy, TJ, Andros, Karone, Ryan, Jane, Taylor, Tori, Kira, Cruger, Daggeron, Tyzonn, RJ y Gemma a su lado)**

 **Delphine y Sunset**

 **Vamos rangers  
Morfosis una vez más  
Una vez y siempre ranger**

 **Acelerando a Turbo  
No hay limite a la velocidad**

 **(Los rangers proceden a morfosis iniciando la batalla, la batalla se da contra Deviot contra Kenneth y Odd, para rápidamente ser ayudados por TJ y Delphine logrando hacerlos retroceder)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos rangers**

 **Karone y Sunset  
En el espacio aventuras pueden suceder  
Sin detenerse y con valor**

 **En una galaxia perdida por defender  
(Se ve el sacrificio de Zordon como después la gran batalla contra Trakeena a modo de recuerdo)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
Pasando a la velocidad de la luz  
Recordando el sueño por seguir**

 **(Se ve la derrota de la reina Bansheera como recuerdo, pasando a Ryan contra Olympus)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos rangers  
Por siempre juntos**

 **Karone**

 **Aquellas marcas que no podemos ocultar  
Sin poder dejar atrás  
Pero todavía se puede seguir  
(Se ve la imagen de Karone dividida con la de Astronema al momento de que cambia a luchar contra Darkonda junto a Andros)**

 **Jane, Sunset  
Fuerza de tiempo en acción  
Sin importar el donde, nuestra fuerza siempre está  
(Se ve la llegada de los rangers fuerza de tiempo a la tierra como su transformación)**

 **Taylor, Starlight  
Protegiendo el planeta con el poder animal  
Fuerza salvaje unida esta**

 **Vamos rangers por nuevos destinos  
Mas leyendas alcanzar**

 **Nunca más mis lágrimas me detendrán, tienen que seguir  
Todo ya será mejor a donde pronto voy a ir  
(Jane y Taylor se enfrentan a Mandiloke quien continua luchando pasando a mostrar la derrota del Amo Org a forma de recuerdo)**

 **Karone, Starlight, Aria y Sunset**

 **Sin importar donde y cuando  
Una morfosis más por lograr  
Y los sueños alcanzar**

 **(Andros logra retroceder a Darkonda para que después Karone logre golpearlo)**

 **Tori, Sunset y Aria**

 **La disciplina ninja forjar  
Con elementos unidos  
La tormenta ninja emerge la energía  
Unión de todos prevalece  
(Se ve a los wind rangers recibir sus morfers así como a los thunder y al samurái ranger, pasando a mostrar a Tori y Aria contra Vexacus)**

 **Kira, Sunset y Aria**

 **Dino trueno vamos todos  
Dinosaurios sin límite**

 **Aquellos por proteger con SPD pueden confiar  
Siempre por todos luchar**

 **Cree en la magia cree en ti  
Fuerza mística a la acción**

 **(Kira y Tommy dan un gran vuelo atacando a Zeltrax, pronto casi son atacados por Broodwing e Imperious pero son salvados por Cruger con un corte rápido de su sable sombra y unos buenos disparos de Daggeron a tiempo, se ve como se conocieron cada equipo)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Debe ser ahora, es justo ahora el tiempo de lograr  
A pesar de que la tristeza un día quizás vendrá  
Levantarse y seguir la senda**

 **Sobrecarga llega la aventura continua  
Furia animal, espíritus rangers libres a desatar  
(Miratrix y Grizzakka atacan a Spike y Starlight pero rápidamente cambia la situación con RJ y Tyzon entrando al combate)**

 **Gemma, Starlight  
Rpm en acción a quien destruir y proteger  
Legados samurái por continuar**

 **(Sunset combate contra Serrator para emparejar el combate antes de que este hiciera una trampa Gemma logra golpearlo de sorpresa, a la vez que Jasón recibe a Serrator con una patada voladora)**

 **Todas juntas  
Incluso ahora leyendas se puede ser  
No importa que  
Pueda suceder**

 **(Se ve la imagen de cada generación ranger al lado de todos, pasando desde Mighty Morphin hasta a los Guardianes de la vida, con todos los villanos reunidos contra ellos así como las figuras de todas las transformaciones ranger logrando un gran ataque final)**

 **Todas juntas  
Los titanes despiertan una vez más  
Juntándose los milagros imposibles  
El poder esta con todos  
(Se ve al drago zord despertar del mar volviendo al combate contra Darkonda)**

 **Todos juntos  
Y así al fin lograr forjar  
¡Un nuevo camino!  
Una nueva historia por escribir en esta leyenda**

 **Así una vez ranger  
Por siempre ranger ser  
(Los rangers se reúnen en el atardecer reuniéndose juntos, así los rangers los ven despedirse para verlos en sus formas rangers apenas empiezan a irse)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 6**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 6 Traición**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea estaba realmente emocionada con lo que estaba viendo, sus Rangers se unieron a otros dieciséis Rangers para enfrentarse a la maligna Alianza del Mal de Darkonda, lo que significaba solo una cosa, ese malvado secuestrador de niños y sus amigos estaban por conocer su final o ese sería el caso.

-Rangers, tengan mucho cuidado, porque Darkonda no es alguien que acepte la derrota fácilmente-advirtió mirando el encuentro entre los Rangers y los villanos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IR71bNVfen4)**

Sunset y Karone estaban peleando contra el mismo Darkonda, ambas Rangers se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra el cruel villano, ninguno de los tres pensaba ceder ante el otro, fue cuando chocaron sus armas al mismo tiempo, quedando pegados muy cerca.

-¡Voy a hacerte sufrir mucho más de lo que lo hice con Ecliptor!-aseguro Darkonda con crueldad y Karone se enfadó, con un rápido movimiento, Darkonda golpeo a ambas Rangers con su espada y les disparo un rayo a las dos.

Ambas Rangers salieron volando por los aires, cayendo con fuerza contra el suelo y provocando la risa del cruel Darkonda, cuando de pronto, Sunset reapareció barriéndose por el suelo y dándole un golpe con su espada en un costado, hecho que tomo por sorpresa a Darkonda y lo saco de balance.

-¡Ahora!-grito Sunset, permitiendo que Karone aparecía también y lanzara un golpe con su Sable Quasar, ya que ella apareció del cielo y lo golpeo con fuerza.

-¡Esto es por Ecliptor!-grito Karone dando un giro y golpeándolo de nuevo con su sable, para después darle una patada, momento que Sunset aprovecho para dar un salto y con una serie de patadas voladoras lanzarlo contra el suelo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=Hdk83mO5aEY)**

Kenneth y Jasón se estaban enfrentando a Deviot, para el Ranger Azul era un verdadero honor pelear al lado del Ranger Rojo Original, el robot traicionero bloqueaba los ataques de ambos con algo de dificultad, fue cuando logro hacer que Jasón retrocediera al darle un puñetazo.

Rápidamente, Deviot le disparo un rayo a Kenneth con sus cañones, lanzándolo contra el suelo, justo cuando Deviot le disparo unos misiles para acabarlo, Jasón se interpuso, desviando el ataque con su espada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Jasón.

-¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias!-agradeció Kenneth aliviado.

-¡Atrás novato! ¡Mira cómo se debe hacer!-indico Jasón lanzándose contra Deviot, que trato de detenerlo con varios disparos, mismos que Jasón esquivo con mucha agilidad.

Cuando el Ranger Rojo estuvo lo bastante cerca le dio una ráfaga de puñetazos en el abdomen, para después darle uno más que lo lanzo por los aires, momento que aprovecho para dar un salto y patearlo, tirándolo al suelo.

-Guau-fue todo lo que Kenneth pudo decir ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=MhXRJRzov9E)**

Starlight y Ryan se unieron en contra del Príncipe Olympus, que los ataco a ambos con una llamarada, misma que ambos esquivaron haciéndose a un lado muy a tiempo-¡Pagaras por habernos traicionado!-bramo Olympus.

-¡Eso ya lo escuche de Diabólico! ¡Por cierto, siempre quise decirte que creo que él fue mucho más peligroso que tú!-señalo Ryan.

-¡Pagaras por tu insolencia!-bramo Olympus lanzándose contra ambos Rangers, al tiempo que alzaba su tridente, rápidamente, Starlight le disparo varias flechas, dándole directamente para confundirlo.

-¡No lo creo amigo!-aseguro Starlight sonriendo.

Aprovechando ese momento, Ryan se lanzó contra él y le dio un golpe con su cuchilla, mismo que provoco que el hijo de Bansheera rodara por el suelo, quedando algo aturdido por los golpes que recibió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=S4-ONRYXCi0)**

Odd y Taylor eran los encargados de lidiar con Mandilok, que les disparo un rayo a los dos Rangers Amarillos, pero estos lo evadieron moviéndose del mismo modo que lo harían los respectivos animales que representaban.

-¡Como odio a los animales!-bramo Mandilok.

-¡El sentimiento es mutuo!-declaro Odd tomando a Mandilok por sorpresa, sujetándolo con fuerza y levantándolo sobre él, lo lanzo por los aires, donde fue interceptado por una serie de patadas de parte de Taylor.

Juntando sus pies, lanzo una patada doble y estrello al General Org contra una pared rocosa, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, más no tardo en levantarse para continuar con la batalla contra ellos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=aRbR4px85Zg)**

Spike y Tori unieron sus fuerzas en contra de Vexacus, lo que era curioso, ya que eran tres seres cuya fuerza elemental era el agua, Vexacus alzo su espada y disparo un rayo contra los dos Rangers, quienes rodaron por el suelo esquivando el ataque.

Rápidamente, Tori arremetió contra él, lanzando un golpe con su sable-¡Buen intento, pero estos trucos tan inútiles no servirán contra mí!-aseguro Vexacus.

-¡Por suerte yo tengo apoyo!-declaro Tori sonriendo a través del casco.

-¿Qué?-antes de que Vexacus supiera el significado de esas palabras, Spike salió por detrás y lo golpeo por la espalda con su hacha-¿Atacas por la espalda? ¡Qué acto tan cobarde!-.

-¡Si peleas con un tramposo debes actuar como uno!-declaro Spike divertido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=iXVuLnnQ5X0)**

Como era de esperar, a Kira y Tommy les tocó lidiar con el vengativo Zeltrax-¡Voy a acabar con ustedes de una vez por todas!-bramo Zeltrax.

-¡Que tristeza da ver que no has aprendido tu lección!-señalo Kira lanzándose contra Zeltrax y atacándolo con sus dagas, mismas que Zeltrax bloqueo, pero Tommy apareció y lo derribo de una patada.

-¡Será mejor que te rindas Zeltrax! ¡No nos obligues a destruirte de nuevo!-suplico Tommy.

-¡Jamás haré algo como eso!-bramo Zeltrax lanzándose a la batalla y ambos Dino Rangers contraatacaron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=GqNegUOvOIw)**

Aria y Cruger unieron sus fuerzas en contra de Broodwing, que les disparo un rayo, mismo que los dos Rangers esquivaron, colocándose a los lados del traficante, quien rápidamente bloqueo los ataques de ambos con sus alas y muy a tiempo, ya que por poco recibe un tremendo daño.

-¡No van a vencerme con tan poca cosa!-aseguro Broodwing lanzándolos a ambos por los aires, rápidamente, Aria dio un giro y cayó de pie.

-¡Lamentaras haber dicho eso!-bramo lanzándose contra él y atacándolo con su espada con fuerza, Broodwing retrocedió, pero cuando estaba por contraatacar, Cruger lo detuvo.

-¡No lo harás!-aseguro dándole una patada para obligarlo a retroceder.

-¡Voy a acabar contigo Cruger!-aseguro el murciélago molesto.

-¡Si Gruumm no pudo hacerlo tú tampoco lo conseguirás!-aseguro Cruger colocándose en guardia de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=JRYktIhMdNQ)**

Delphine y Daggeron se encargaban de lidiar contra Imperious en esos momentos, la Ranger Blanca esquivo un golpe del maligno hechicero, quien logro darle un golpe con su abanico, pero cuando se dispuso a darle otro golpe, Daggeron llego al rescate.

-¡No lo harás!-exclamo dándole una patada.

-¡Como fastidias!-bramo Imperious listo para atacar de nuevo.

-¡No te olvides de mí!-grito Delphine reapareciendo repentinamente y dándole un golpe con su sable para desorientarlo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=hOKPipvj8Og)**

TJ y Tyzonn eran los encargados de pelear contra Miratrix, quien los ataco con sus sables Ninjas, armas que los dos Rangers bloquearon con sus respectivas armas-¡Voy a hacer lo que esos torpes gatos no fueron capaces de hacer! ¡Enviarte al olvido!-declaro mirando a Tyzonn.

-¡Inténtalo si puedes!-reto Tyzonn esquivando un golpe de Miratrix, al tiempo que TJ aparecía.

-¡Generalmente no me gusta golpear a una mujer, pero contigo puedo hacer una excepción!-aseguro atacándola con su espada y lanzándola por los aires.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=87LihSBjNYo)**

Andros y RJ se unieron para combatir a Grizzakka, el cual demostraba porque era el más poderoso de los Soberanos-¡Los simples y débiles humanos jamás podrán vencerme!-aseguro con furia y odio.

-¡Ya lo hicimos antes y podemos volver a hacerlo!-aseguro RJ lanzándose al ataque, pero sus golpes eran fácilmente bloqueados por Grizzakka, fue entonces que Andros entro en acción.

-¡Toma esto!-declaro activando el nivel 2 del Delta Morfo, golpeando a Grizzakka y haciéndolo retroceder, momento que RJ aprovecho para darle una serie de patadas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=TU8Wrl_0AYQ)**

Finalmente, Jen y Gemma eran quienes peleaban con Serrator, el maligno Nighlok hacía uso de todos sus terribles poderes, entre los que destacaba el alargar sus filosas garras y atacar con ellas.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Jen bloqueando el golpe que iba dirigido hacia Gemma con sus Crono Sables.

-¡Ese fue un acto completamente estúpido!-se burló Serrator.

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees!-grito Gemma apareciendo a un lado de Jen y disparándole un rayo con su pistola.

El impacto hizo que Serrator retrocediera y Jen aprovecho esa oportunidad para darle un par de golpes con sus sables, provocando que Serrator rodara por el suelo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Darkonda disparo un rayo contra sus dos enemigas, quienes se lanzaron corriendo hacia él y mientras lo hacían-¡Modo Llamarada!-invoco Sunset.

-¡Luces de Orión Actívense!-invoco Karone activando ese místico poder, ambas dieron un salto, giraron en el aire y aterrizando en pie, golpearon a Darkonda en ambos costados con sus respectivas espadas.

Darkonda retrocedió por los golpes, mientras las dos Rangers lanzaban una patada en contra del villano, provocando que este retrocediera y las mirara con sorpresa, especialmente a Karone.

-¿Pudiste convocar el poder de las Luces sola?-cuestiono sorprendida.

-¡Como dije antes, tal vez ya no sea Astronema, pero no significa que haya olvidado todo lo que aprendí mientras lo fui!-aseguro Karone colocándose en guardia y Sunset se rio.

-¡Bien dicho!-apoyo Sunset.

-¡Voy a destruirlas a ambas!-bramo Darkonda lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=n1oFdNhl6as)**

Gemma y Jen esquivaron juntas un Nuevo disparo de parte de Serrator, el cual no estaba nada contento con lo que estaba ocurriéndole, nunca se imaginó que un par de mocosas Rangers podrían darle tantos problemas.

-¡No van a vencerme! ¡Soy el Rey Nighlok!-bramo lanzándose contra ellas con furia.

-¡Nitro Rayo! ¡Fuego!-invoco Gemma disparándole varios rayos y dándole directamente.

-¡Golpe de Tiempo!-invoco Jen dando su golpe definitivo contra Serrator, que lo recibió directamente, bramando con furia, antes de caer al suelo y explotar, mientras las dos Rangers posaban en señal de triunfo.

-¡Fuerza de Tiempo/RPM!-anunciaron juntas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=mdJc3n2PvcQ)**

Grizzakka se enfureció mucho al ver que estaba siendo superado una vez más por los humanos y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, no de nuevo-¡Ya basta de tonterías! ¡Zocado!-invoco lanzando su ataque más poderoso contra los dos Rangers.

-¡Cuidado!-grito RJ empujando a Andros-¡Espíritu del Lobo!-invoco lanzando su espíritu Animal, el cual choco con fuerza con la energía maligna de Grizzakka.

Ambas fuerzas comenzaron una feroz contienda por obtener el control, pero era claro que la ventaja era de Grizzakka, ya que su furia alimentaba el poder Zocado y en esos momentos estaba realmente furioso, RJ comenzó a preocuparse, de seguir así no tardaría en perder, por fortuna, no estaba solo.

-¡Espiral Sable!-invoco Andros disparándole a Grizzakka y dándole directamente en el pecho, provocando que se desbalanceara-¡Ahora!-.

Con ayuda de Andros, RJ pudo liberar todo el poder del Espíritu de Lobo, mismo que impacto contra Grizzakka y sumado a eso un disparo extra de Andros bastaron para que el Soberano de la Tierra cayera derrotado una vez más.

-¡Espacio/Furia Animal!-anunciaron juntos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=FVkuQhsv3As)**

TJ y Tyzonn tenían contra las cuerdas a Miratrix, pero la maligna Ninja no estaba dispuesta a rendirse de nuevo, no ante los Power Rangers y menos ahora que estaba tan cerca de conseguir ser ama del Universo, rápidamente cargo energía en sus sables y la disparo en un potente rayo contra sus dos oponentes.

Ambos Rangers lo esquivaron muy a tiempo, mientras que Tyzonn se colocaba en posición-¡Te devuelvo el rayo!-declaro lanzando su cuchilla de energía y dándole a Miratrix directamente.

-¡Es mi turno!-declaro TJ lanzándose al ataque y dándole una potente patada que la estrello contra el suelo.

-¡Turbo/Operación Sobrecarga!-anunciaron ambos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=JLs-Xdd1RrY)**

Delphine empleo sus habilidades Ninja para esquivar todos los hechiceros de Imperious, mientras que Daggeron aparecía de la nada-¡Lámpara Laser Fuego!-invoco disparándole un rayo y golpeándolo con fuerza.

-¡Eres más molesto que una piedra en el zapato!-bramo Imperious.

-¡Y tú la más grande deshonra de la Fuerza Mística!-aseguro Daggeron con profunda decepción en quien alguna vez considero un valioso amigo.

-¡Como si eso me importara!-declaro Imperious preparándose para atacarlo de nuevo con sus hechizos oscuros.

-¡No lo harás!-exclamo Delphine apareciendo y cortando el arma de Imperious con su sable.

-¿Qué?-antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Daggeron salió de la nada y lo golpeo al mismo tiempo que Delphine con sus respectivas armas.

Ambos ataques fueron totalmente certeros e Imperious cayó al suelo, encontrándose con su final-¡Alien Rangers/Fuerza Mística!-invocaron los dos Rangers.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **(** **www. Youtube watch? v=3WequcNO09A)**

-¡Modo Tinieblas!-invoco Aria pasando al segundo nivel de poder y lanzándose al ataque contra Broodwing.

El vendedor de armas le disparo varios rayos, mismos que Aria esquivo con mucha agilidad y velocidad, para después transformar su sable en un Blaster y devolverle el fuego, al tiempo que Cruger encaraba a Broodwing de nuevo.

-¡Ya es tiempo de que vuelvas a donde perteneces Broodwing!-aseguro Cruger.

-¡Eso jamás pasara!-bramo Broodwing mirando con odio a ambos Rangers.

-¡Yo creo que sí! ¡Sable Sombra! ¡Modo Detención!-invoco Cruger lanzando su ataque más poderoso en contra del vendedor y dándole directamente.

-¡Malditos sean!-bramo cayendo al suelo y explotando.

-¡SPD!-invoco Cruger alzando la espada y Aria sonrió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

-¡Modo Súper Dino!-invocaron Kira y Tommy al mismo tiempo, pasando al modo más poderoso del Dino Poder.

Al ver eso, Zeltrax apretó sus puños con furia y odio-¡No van a conseguir vencerme de nuevo Rangers! ¡Voy a destruirlos y si llego a morir los llevare conmigo al infierno!-declaro lanzándose al ataque una vez más.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-aseguro Kira lanzándose también en contra de su oponente, seguida por Tommy, rápidamente, Kira dio un salto y abrió las alas que empleaba.

Sujetando a Zeltrax con sus pies, lo elevo cada vez más en el cielo y luego lo soltó, siendo recibido por un golpe de la vara de Tommy, el Cyborg cayó al suelo una vez más con fuerza, incorporándose solo para recibir el golpe de las Ptero Dagas de Kira.

-¡Brachio Vara! ¡Esfera de Energía!-invoco Tommy lanzando su ataque más poderoso, dándole de lleno a Zeltrax y provocando que cayera al suelo, encontrando su fin en una explosión.

-¡Dino Trueno!-invocaron ambos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Spike se levantó tras ser derribado por una patada de Vexacus-¡Modo Predador!-invoco pasando a su siguiente nivel-¡Ahora veremos quién es más fuerte, si un tiburón o un cocodrilo!-.

-¡Mocoso torpe!-bramo Vexacus lanzándose al ataque y chocando su espada con el hacha de Spike provocando un estruendo sumamente potente.

Rápidamente, el Ranger Verde hizo una maniobra con la cual logro desbalancear a Vexacus y darle un golpe sumamente poderoso con su hacha, cuando se dispuso a darle otro, Vexacus se protegió con su espada, misma que fue partida en dos por el arma de Spike.

-¿Qué?-Spike aprovecho para darle otro golpe.

-¡Mi turno!-grito Tori corriendo hacia Vexacus-¡Batalla de Sombras Ninja!-invoco atacando a Vexacus con aquella maniobra que antaño pudo bloquear, pero que ahora fue incapaz de conseguir-¡Aleta Sonora! ¡Y vamos a girar! ¡Y girar y gira y gira y…abajo!-indico Tori por medio de su arma.

Cuando Vexacus estuvo a punto de caer, Spike lo intercepto con un golpe más de su hacha, mismo que fue suficiente para acabar con ese malvado cazador espacial-¡Tormenta Ninja!-anuncio Tori colocándose en posición.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mandilok lanzaba golpe tras golpe con su cuchillo y tenedor gigantes, mismos que Odd y Taylor esquivaban retrocediendo con mucha agilidad, y fue cuando Taylor tomo impulso para dar un poderoso salto.

-¡Águila al Vuelo!-invoco lanzándose a gran velocidad contra Mandilok, que le disparo un rayo para interceptarla, pero Odd apareció a tiempo.

-¡Modo Rugido!-invoco embistiendo al general con fuerza y estrellándolo contra una roca.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Mandilok tratando de liberarse.

-¡No puedes vencer al Rey de la Selva!-aseguro Odd al tiempo que se hacía a un lado, permitiendo que Taylor le diera un golpe con su espada a Mandilok, dándole directamente.

-¡Y tampoco a la Reina de los Cielos!-agrego Taylor, mientras que Odd lo terminaba con un golpe de sus dagas.

Mandilok cayó al suelo de espaldas y exploto en pedazos, marcando su final-¡Fuerza Salvaje!-invoco Taylor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Olympus blandió su lanza y disparo una poderosa llamarada contra sus dos oponentes, dándoles directamente y derribándolos-¡Ahora vas a pagar por tu traición!-declaro mirando con furia y odio a Ryan, acercándose lentamente a él y preparando el que sería el golpe final.

-¡No lo creo!-grito Starlight apareciendo y bloqueando el ataque con su arco-¡Los Power Rangers siempre nos ayudamos! ¡Modo Celestial!-invoco y tras la explosión de energía, lanzo al Príncipe de los Demonios hacia atrás.

Antes de que Olympus reaccionara ante esto, Starlight le dio un golpe con su arco y una patada, para después dispararle varias flechas de energía, dándole directamente y una de ellas logro darle en la estrella de su pecho, misma en donde solía estar la fuente del Poder Estelar.

-¡Es mi turno!-declaro Ryan dando un paso al frente y disparándole un rayo de energía, mismo que golpeo con fuerza a Olympus y finalmente, provoco su caída-¡Velocidad de la Luz!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Deviot disparo varios rayos de energía contra Kenneth y Jasón, quienes los esquivaron dando un salto de un lado a otro para evitar que pudiera enfocar bien-¡Todo lo que hacen es escapar de mí! ¡Pero no podrán hacerlo por siempre!-aseguro Deviot lanzándose contra ellos.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Por eso te tengo una sorpresa!-declaro Kenneth esperando a que Deviot se acercara lo suficiente-¡Modo Veneno!-invoco transformándose.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Deviot, al tiempo que Kenneth se lanzaba contra él y desenvainaba su lanza.

Kenneth y Deviot chocaron con fuerza, pero el Ranger Azul no tardo en tomar la ventaja y le dio varios golpes con su lanza, provocando que el guerrero máquina retrocediera con algunos daños en su cuerpo.

-¡Buen trabajo novato!-felicito Jasón-¡Ahora observa esto! ¡Espada de Poder!-invoco Jasón lanzándose al ataque.

-¡No va a ser tan fácil!-bramo Deviot disparándole varios rayos, mismos que Jasón esquivo, para finalmente, darle el golpe con la legendaria Espada de Poder.

Tras eso, Jasón dio un giro y lo termino con un nuevo golpe de su espada-¡Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!-invoco con orgullo.

-Santa Macarena-dijo Kenneth sorprendido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset y Karone evadieron un nuevo ataque de Darkonda, para después lanzarse juntas en un ataque combinado en contra del caza recompensas, dándole directamente con sus respectivas espadas, al tiempo que Karone le daba un golpe extra con su garra, provocando que Darkonda rodara por el suelo.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Llama de Dragón!-invoco Sunset cargando su espada en fuego y lanzando su golpe contra Darkonda.

-¡Sable Quasar! ¡Energía de la Naturaleza!-invoco Karone atacándolo también con su sable, provocando que el villano cayera de rodillas, sosteniéndose con su espada.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-bramo Darkonda furioso.

Justo en ese momento, Miratrix apareció rodando por el suelo, mientras los demás Rangers se reagrupaban-¡Se acabó Darkonda!-declaro Andros.

-¡Hemos vencido a todos tus amigos, solo quedan ustedes dos!-señalo TJ.

-¡Como yo lo veo, lo mejor será que te rindas ahora que puedes!-advirtió Tommy, aunque por seguridad, los Rangers se mantenían en guardia en todo momento.

Karone dio un paso al frente, acompañada de Sunset-Finalmente vas a recibir lo que te mereces, lo que siempre te has merecido-sentencio Karone con un tono de voz que recordaba mucho a Astronema.

Darkonda gruño ante eso, al tiempo que Miratrix se levantaba-Si tienes un plan B creo que sería el momento de que lo uses-señalo Miratrix con rabia.

-Siempre tengo un plan B querida Miratrix-respondió Darkonda con un tono de voz sumamente sospechoso.

-¿Y qué esperas? ¡Úsalo de una buena vez!-exigió Miratrix.

-Como quieras-Darkonda sujeto a Miratrix de manera sorpresiva, para asombro de los Rangers.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-cuestiono Miratrix tratando de liberarse.

-¡Lo que me pediste!-declaro Darkonda sacando el Cristal y acercándolo al pecho de la Ninja.

El Cristal comenzó a absorber la Fuerza Vital de Miratrix, quien lanzo un grito de dolor, una vez que termino, Darkonda la arrojo contra el suelo, mientras se reía de forma sumamente divertida, Miratrix quedo tendida en el suelo y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba, miro a Darkonda con sorpresa y rabia, provocando la risa del villano.

-¡Muchas gracias querida, con tu energía y la de nuestros amigos destruidos el Cristal se cargara más fácilmente!-declaro.

-¡Tu…nos engañaste…planeaste esto desde el principio…todo eso de compartir el Universo…!-.

-Oh no, fui sincero en eso, pero nunca les dije como ocurriría-señalo Darkonda divertido.

-¡Darkonda! ¡Eres un…!-Miratrix no pudo terminar su frase, ya que lanzando un último grito de dolor, su cuerpo termino por desaparecer, provocando la risa del villano.

Los Rangers quedaron mudos ante lo que acababan de ver-¡No puedo creer lo que le hizo a su amiga!-exclamo Starlight horrorizada.

Karone, Andros y TJ solo pudieron tensarse al ver eso, aunque Karone se llenó de furia al ver eso-¡No has cambiado en nada!-acuso furiosa.

Darkonda se rio-¡Nadie es más tramposo y traicionero que yo! ¡Pero te equivocas en algo Karone, si he cambiado y lo he hecho como no tienes idea!-declaro alzando el Cristal, mismo que brillo con intensidad, comenzando a absorber la energía que quedo de los compañeros del mal.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=JqcFTMelk5o)**

El Cristal Sombrío reunió las energías y estas fueron absorbidas por Darkonda, cuyo cuerpo brillo con mucha intensidad, provocándole un cambio drástico, cuando Darkonda reapareció ante los Rangers se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Ahora Darkonda tenía el brazo derecho robótico de Deviot, las alas de Olympus, la boca de colmillos del abdomen de Mandilok, la cabeza en forma de tiburón de Vexacus, el brazo izquierdo de Zeltrax, la capa de Broodwing, misma que se convertía en alas, las piernas de Imperious, los sables de Miratrix saliendo de sus muñecas, la cabeza de oso del pecho de Grizzakka y las hombreras en forma de pez de Serrator, manteniendo su rostro cruel y despiadado.

-¡Y yo que pensaba que antes era feo!-exclamo Kenneth.

Darkonda se rio con crueldad-¡Rangers! ¡Ahora se arrodillaran ante el Rey Darkonda!-declaro lanzando una onda de energía que golpeo a todos los Rangers con fuerza, derribándolos y provocando otra risa en el cruel Darkonda.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Increíble, Darkonda uso el poder del cristal para absorber los poderes de sus propios aliados y ahora se ha convertido en un monstruo sumamente poderoso ¿Qué harán los Rangers ahora?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=5pZBm-uVtT8**

 **Sunset**

 **El cielo nublado tratando de hablar  
Cuanto se ha luchado**

 **Aria  
Para llegar aquí  
A quienes se protejan**

 **(Se ve siete rayos de diferentes colores avanzando por el horizonte, así se pasa a los rangers guardianes de la vida, mientras ven el horizonte cambiar)**

 **Starlight  
Levántate y ve a saludar al sol naciente.  
No hay manera de saber lo que el mañana tiene reservado, pero  
Nunca van a destruir nuestro orgullo.**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
Ya sea aquí o en otro lugar  
Siempre podrás ver las estrellas  
(Así como en el horizonte se ve desaparecer al dragón zord, una luz aparece mostrando la imagen de los primeros 6 rangers)**

 **Todas juntas  
Una transformación puede suceder  
Con los brazos al cielo, en saber que puedes creer**

 **Odd, Kenneth y Spike**

 **Ya sea hechiceros demoniacos, alienígenas  
Que amenazan la tierra  
Puedes confiar en que tendrás con quien luchar**

 **(Cambia al pasado al momento de Tommy como ranger blanco, pasando al momento de conocer a Ninjor que les enseño el poder ninja)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Con el poder prehistórico a tu lado  
Espíritus ninja  
Por un día nuevo  
Donde puedas ver la puesta del sol, sin preocupaciones**

 **Delphin, Aria y Sunset**

 **Maquinas emperadores  
Conquistadoras  
Cree en el poder Zeo  
Acelera a turbo  
Incluso frente a todo el mal**

 **(Cambia la imagen a la llegada de los aliens rangers a la tierra, como el regreso de Jasón como ranger dorado, y la sucesión de poderes de los turbo rangers)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Sunset  
No olvides  
No olvides**

 **No hay noche que no amanezca - ¡No lo hay! No hay  
Así que dices "buenas noches"  
Desde la luz de la mañana (esta luz) nos lleva  
Incluso con todas las dudas e inseguridades en mis manos.  
Cierra los ojos - Para ver el futuro.**

 **(Se ve a Tommy y Jasón despedirse mientras toman su camino cada quien a casa, así como TJ recordando a los turbo ranger mientras ve a los actuales rangers)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Libera tu fuerza como dos dragones en vuelo  
Cocodrilo, Serpiente y león libremente por el camino  
Esperanza nunca dejes de tener cual Hada**

 **Ya sea la gran reina del mal  
No hay imposibles como tal  
No debes rendirte**

 **Todos juntos con Karone especialmente**

 **Aun con grandes sacrificios  
No pierdas la fe  
La luz que da se expandirá por el universo  
Inclusive en la galaxia perdida**

 **(Los rangers continúan viendo a los rangers anteriores despedirse así como Karone y Andros los ven, pasan los recuerdos del sacrificio de Zordon, como de Karone la imagen de Astronema pasando a su forma de ranger)**

 **Jen, Aria y Sunset  
Aun contra demonios en busca de venganza  
A la velocidad de la luz lo puedes lograr  
Incluso con el tiempo en contra  
Ya sea demonios, mutantes o robots**

 **Cuando nos sentimos impotentes.  
¿En qué debemos creer?**

 **(Se ve el recuerdo de Ryan uniéndose a los rangers velocidad luz, como su batalla final contra la reina Bansheera, pasando a la despedida de los rangers fuerza del tiempo como la redención de Ransik)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No hay noche que no amanezca - ¡No lo hay! No hay  
Así que dices "buenas noches"  
Desde la luz de la mañana (esta luz) nos lleva**

 **Taylor, Tori**

 **Poder de la esperanza,  
La unión animal nos hace fuertes  
Contra ninjas espaciales  
Tú tienes el poder  
(Se ve la historia contada por Alyssa de los rangers fuerza salvaje, mientras Taylor regresa al campo de entrenamiento, se ve la reconstrucción de la academia ninja como la graduación de cada uno de ellos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **A través de cada tormenta, cada prueba que se avecina.  
Puedes estar seguro de que si nuestros corazones siguen latiendo, lucharemos y  
Nos remontaremos hasta el borde del mundo.  
(Volar a la luz)**

 **Kira, Sunset, Starlight**

 **Contra los mismos grandes dinosaurios  
Tu misma voluntad los hace retroceder**

 **(Pasando a la despedida de los dinozords, como a la graduación de Conner, Ethan, Kira y Trent, sabiendo que han madurado en cierta forma)**

 **Sunset, Aria, Starlight**

 **SPD en el futuro es posible traer a quienes son culpables  
Quienes conquistan o destruyen  
Los grandes males de la magia pueden surgir  
Pero con creer puede bastar**

 **Grandes tesoros y aventuras  
Pero aquellos monstruos que ansían en poder  
Sobrecarga el poder  
(Se ve a Cruger reunirse con Isinia, como se ve el recuerdo de la batalla final con Gruumm, pasando a Briarwood Daggeron regresa para observar ambos mundos unidos, humanos y criaturas del bosque junto, se ve a Tyzon reunirse con Vella después de recordar la despedida de los rangers y el caballero Centinela)**

 **Karone, Sunset  
No tengas miedo de no vivir en el lado seguro  
(Está bien)  
Tienes que aprender a caer antes de aprender a volar.  
(Está bien)**

 **Todas juntas  
Espíritus malignos renacen  
Tú los puedes sellar  
Desatando una furia animal**

 **(Se ve el recuerdo de la derrota de Dai Shi mientras RJ regresa a trabajar en la pizzería)**

 **Gemma, Starlight**

 **tonos infinitos se fusionaran  
todos juntos bajo ese gran cielo de hoy**

 **Incluso en el peor futuro con apenas respirar  
Las maquinas atacan  
No las dejes reinar**

 **Miles de monstruos de las tinieblas atacan  
Con el legado samurái**

 **Todos juntos  
Prepararse para ir  
Un mundo día te espera, ¿puedes sentirlo?  
Donde sea que estés  
(Se ve la derrota de Venjix y como el mundo cambio con la despedía de los rangers RPM, todo esto mientras Gemma regresa a casa, así cambiando a ver la despedida de los rangers Samurái mientras se ve a Jayden recordando ese momento)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **En leyenda te convertirás  
No importa la manera, si reír o llorar  
Porque sus límites son las únicas cosas que  
Tu mismo puedes crear**

 **El pasado no te puede juzgar  
Una vez ranger siempre ranger**

 **(Se ve a los Mighty Morphin power rangers tener una luz enfrente que rápidamente esta luz vuela al cielo)**

 **Delphine, Jen, Taylor, Tori, Kira, Gemma**

 **Hacer que las cosas se tornen diferentes  
alcanzar en la mañana  
Con el objetivo claro para este gran cielo azul  
esperando a que vuelva a florecer, a través de  
este glamuroso deseo  
(La luz cambia a los Alien rangers, como después la luz continua ahora rangers Zeo, siguiendo así con Turbo, En el espacio, Galaxia perdida, Velocidad luz, Fuerza de tiempo, Fuerza salvaje, Tormenta ninja, Dino trueno, SPD, Fuerza mística, Sobrecarga, Furia animal, Rpm y Samurái cada generación la sostenía mientras esta continua volando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Confía en ti  
Confía en los demás**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Libera tu espíritu  
Tu fuerza interior**

 **Odd, Kenneth, Spike, Starlight, Aria y Sunset  
Sobre el cielo es donde encontrarás las cosas que has buscado.  
Todo lo que necesitas hacer es abrir los ojos.  
(Hay una fuerza que nunca muere)**

 **Libera tu fuerza como dos dragones en vuelo  
Cocodrilo, Serpiente y león libremente por el camino  
Esperanza nunca dejes de tener cual Hada  
(Se ve a los rangers que aún continúan viendo el horizonte hasta que ven como la misma luz aparece frente a ellos, así como sus zords aparecen de frente)**

 **Sunset  
Un fénix iluminara el camino**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todos juntos son siempre luz  
En cualquier lugar  
Donde sea**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Una morfosis más puedes lograr  
Ser ranger por siempre  
(Sunset sostiene la luz y ve cada generación pasar junto a los demás)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **En leyenda pasar a ser  
Tu puedes convertir  
Este mundo de caos en luz**

 **Starlight, Aria, y Sunset**

 **luz clara que se divide por doquier  
se dispersa todo a la vez  
tonos infinitos se fusionaran  
todos juntos bajo ese gran cielo de hoy  
seguro que nosotros llegaremos a este mundo**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers por siempre  
Hoy y siempre su esperanza nunca morirá**

 **Power rangers**

 **Por siempre rangers**

 **(Los rangers ven a su forma ranger por unos instantes mientras sostienen la luz, sienten ven como esta desaparece en el horizonte así como por un instante siente a las otras generaciones aparecer a su lado, todos y cada uno diciendo hasta luego)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _los Rangers han vencido a la mayoría de los miembros de la Alianza de Darkonda, pero el jefe ha demostrado porque es el traidor más grande de todos los tiempos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues al final fue Darkonda el que planifico todo para su propio beneficio, robando la energía de Miratrix y luego la de los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _te tengo una cuestión ¿tú crees que Mandilok obtuvo lo que merecía, especialmente tras lo que le hizo a Toxica o crees que el Amo Org pudo torturarlo más? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _y más en estas fiestas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _se podría decir, aunque Darkonda no la deja fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _de hecho si la tengo, con los primeros no se me ocurrió, con Frax no lo considero un traidor al nivel de estos, ya que tenía sus buenas razones y con Shifter, bueno…su cuerpo fue usado para crear el nuevo cuerpo de Venjix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _aunque acabaron con la mayoría, Darkonda demostró su plan alterno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _Santo Dios, odio a los gatos, pero jamás he llegado tan lejos con ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _gracias, en serio lo aprecio y creo que Hijas de la Noche fue el fic donde más demostré la maldad de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _bueno, acabas de ver como Darkonda traiciona a los suyos como siempre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y ahora acabas de ver hasta dónde llega la traición de Darkonda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Camilo Navas:** _no lo puedo creer, esperaba que recordara a la combinación en Dino Trueno o Rojo por Siempre, no eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _se ve que vives la vida al estilo Hakuna Matata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y acabas de ver al traidor de Darkonda hacer de las suyas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Marie Caster, Photon Girl, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Stardus Girl, Saint Femme, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Bowser3000000, Camilo Navas, Kid Shooter, Moon-9215, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Jotaro Platinum, Joestar, Espadachín de la Luz, Zeppeli, True Assain, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Dio The World, Wham Pillar One, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, Sentinel Fallen, Marco Soraio, Iron Mario, Gaou Tyranus, Dark Emperor, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Hell Drago, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Black Hunter, Tetsuma Gundam, Valentín D4C, Hiruma Demon, Gappy Joestar, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Edge Hell Razer, Revolver, Freedom Gundam 96, Ryo Red, Regulus Leo, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Raft, Odín, Hamon, Poseidón,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	7. Legado Eterno

" _ **La unión de los veintidós Rangers permitió que tomaran la ventaja en contra de la Alianza del Mal de Darkonda, dividiéndose en equipos de dos, los Rangers consiguieron vencer a los miembros de esta; Jasón y Kenneth derrotaron a Deviot, Ryan y Starlight vencieron a Olympus, Taylor y Odd a Mandilok, Tori y Spike a Vexacus, Kira y Tommy a Zeltrax, Cruger y Aria a Broodwing, Delphine y Daggeron a Imperious, TJ y Tyzonn a Miratrix, Andros y RJ a Grizzakka, Jen y Gemma a Serrator, pero justo cuando Sunset y Karone tuvieron acorralado a Darkonda, este empleo su último recurso, emplear el poder del Cristal Sombrío para absorber los poderes de sus aliados, lo que lo transformo en un monstruo de terrible poder, la combinación de todos los traidores que han existido en la historia de los Power Rangers"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=3WequcNO09A**

 **Sunset, Aria, Starlight**

 **Las leyendas pueden crearse  
Volver a recuerdos del pasado  
(Pasan los recuerdos de la gran batalla contra la alianza del mal)**

 **Karone  
Tristes destinos pueden cambiarse  
Y grandes momentos por vivir  
Aquellos que pueden regresar**

 **Karone, Aria, Starlight, Sunset  
La muerte no los detuvo pero nosotros sí**

 **(Se ve Darkonda llegar a la tierra así como varias explosiones tras de él suceden con varias figuras oscuras a su lado siendo Deviot, Olympus, Mandiloke, Vexacus, Zeltrax, Broodwing, Imperious, Miratrix, Grizzakka y Serrator)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Vamos power rangers  
Leyendas unidas  
Aquellos ranger por siempre ranger**

 **Sunset  
Por un momento  
Juntos estar  
Sin límites por ver  
(Se ve a los rangers enfrentarlos así como de pronto superados, llegando a la acción Andros y Karone)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Hagamos leyenda  
Hora de morfosis sin dudar**

 **Vamos power rangers  
Vamos guerreros de luz  
(Los rangers comienzan a transformarse para la batalla así como después son ayudados por un extraño ranger que después se muestra como Tommy)**

 **Aria, Sunset y Starlight  
Es hora de morfosis  
Juntos a luchar  
Por aquellos que hay que proteger**

 **Kenneth, Spike y Odd  
Un equipo siempre ser  
Pasando de la tristeza y soledad  
A más sonrías por proteger  
(Se ve la imagen de los primeros 6 rangers entrando en morfosis para pasar después al presente)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Delphine**

 **Espíritus ninja  
Como Alien ranger sin duda en ayudar  
Siempre unidos se puede estar  
(La batalla se extiende así como los recuerdos pasan de la aparición de los Alien rangers, llegando Delphin al campo de batalla)**

 **Todas juntos  
Con fuerza Zeo  
Superando sus propios límites  
Vamos leyendas unidas  
Contra aquellos quienes se vuelven a levantar  
(Aparece la imagen del ranger rojo Zeo como la del Zeo dorado, para después mostrar a Tommy y a Jasón que se vuelven a ver)**

 **Kenneth, Spike y Odd**

 **Vamos power rangers  
Un destino único por ver**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Dragones al vuelo  
Fénix iluminando el camino**

 **(Los rangers vuelven a avanzar al campo de batalla donde se encuentran sus enemigos, mientras Sunset los dirige)**

 **Kenneth, Odd, Spike y Starlight**

 **Serpiente, Cocodrilo y León apoyando siempre  
Con la esperanza  
Sonrisa del hada avanzar**

 **(Los traídos se comienzan a reír hasta ver la diferencia de numero con Jasón, Delphine, Tommy, TJ, Andros, Karone, Ryan, Jane, Taylor, Tori, Kira, Cruger, Daggeron, Tyzonn, RJ y Gemma a su lado)**

 **Delphine y Sunset**

 **Vamos rangers  
Morfosis una vez más  
Una vez y siempre ranger**

 **Acelerando a Turbo  
No hay limite a la velocidad**

 **(Los rangers proceden a morfosis iniciando la batalla, la batalla se da contra Deviot contra Kenneth y Odd, para rápidamente ser ayudados por TJ y Delphine logrando hacerlos retroceder)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos rangers**

 **Karone y Sunset  
En el espacio aventuras pueden suceder  
Sin detenerse y con valor**

 **En una galaxia perdida por defender  
(Se ve el sacrificio de Zordon como después la gran batalla contra Trakeena a modo de recuerdo)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
Pasando a la velocidad de la luz  
Recordando el sueño por seguir**

 **(Se ve la derrota de la reina Bansheera como recuerdo, pasando a Ryan contra Olympus)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos rangers  
Por siempre juntos**

 **Karone**

 **Aquellas marcas que no podemos ocultar  
Sin poder dejar atrás  
Pero todavía se puede seguir  
(Se ve la imagen de Karone dividida con la de Astronema al momento de que cambia a luchar contra Darkonda junto a Andros)**

 **Jane, Sunset  
Fuerza de tiempo en acción  
Sin importar el donde, nuestra fuerza siempre está  
(Se ve la llegada de los rangers fuerza de tiempo a la tierra como su transformación)**

 **Taylor, Starlight  
Protegiendo el planeta con el poder animal  
Fuerza salvaje unida esta**

 **Vamos rangers por nuevos destinos  
Mas leyendas alcanzar**

 **Nunca más mis lágrimas me detendrán, tienen que seguir  
Todo ya será mejor a donde pronto voy a ir  
(Jane y Taylor se enfrentan a Mandiloke quien continua luchando pasando a mostrar la derrota del Amo Org a forma de recuerdo)**

 **Karone, Starlight, Aria y Sunset**

 **Sin importar donde y cuando  
Una morfosis más por lograr  
Y los sueños alcanzar**

 **(Andros logra retroceder a Darkonda para que después Karone logre golpearlo)**

 **Tori, Sunset y Aria**

 **La disciplina ninja forjar  
Con elementos unidos  
La tormenta ninja emerge la energía  
Unión de todos prevalece  
(Se ve a los wind rangers recibir sus morfers así como a los thunder y al samurái ranger, pasando a mostrar a Tori y Aria contra Vexacus)**

 **Kira, Sunset y Aria**

 **Dino trueno vamos todos  
Dinosaurios sin límite**

 **Aquellos por proteger con SPD pueden confiar  
Siempre por todos luchar**

 **Cree en la magia cree en ti  
Fuerza mística a la acción**

 **(Kira y Tommy dan un gran vuelo atacando a Zeltrax, pronto casi son atacados por Broodwing e Imperious pero son salvados por Cruger con un corte rápido de su sable sombra y unos buenos disparos de Daggeron a tiempo, se ve como se conocieron cada equipo)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Debe ser ahora, es justo ahora el tiempo de lograr  
A pesar de que la tristeza un día quizás vendrá  
Levantarse y seguir la senda**

 **Sobrecarga llega la aventura continua  
Furia animal, espíritus rangers libres a desatar  
(Miratrix y Grizzakka atacan a Spike y Starlight pero rápidamente cambia la situación con RJ y Tyzon entrando al combate)**

 **Gemma, Starlight  
Rpm en acción a quien destruir y proteger  
Legados samurái por continuar**

 **(Sunset combate contra Serrator para emparejar el combate antes de que este hiciera una trampa Gemma logra golpearlo de sorpresa, a la vez que Jasón recibe a Serrator con una patada voladora)**

 **Todas juntas  
Incluso ahora leyendas se puede ser  
No importa que  
Pueda suceder**

 **(Se ve la imagen de cada generación ranger al lado de todos, pasando desde Mighty Morphin hasta a los Guardianes de la vida, con todos los villanos reunidos contra ellos así como las figuras de todas las transformaciones ranger logrando un gran ataque final)**

 **Todas juntas  
Los titanes despiertan una vez más  
Juntándose los milagros imposibles  
El poder esta con todos  
(Se ve al drago zord despertar del mar volviendo al combate contra Darkonda)**

 **Todos juntos  
Y así al fin lograr forjar  
¡Un nuevo camino!  
Una nueva historia por escribir en esta leyenda**

 **Así una vez ranger  
Por siempre ranger ser  
(Los rangers se reúnen en el atardecer reuniéndose juntos, así los rangers los ven despedirse para verlos en sus formas rangers apenas empiezan a irse)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 7**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 7 Legado Eterno**

Los Rangers no daban crédito a lo que estaban presenciando, sabían que Darkonda era un sujeto ruin, tramposo y cobarde, pero lo que acababa de hacer con los de su propio bando, seres que compartían sus ideales de traición, demostraba que lo habían subestimado.

-¡No puedo creer que haya sido tan tonta en confiar en ti!-bramo Karone mirándolo con desprecio-¡Ecliptor trato de advertirme sobre ti y no le hice caso!-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=JqcFTMelk5o)**

Darkonda se rio ante los reclamos de Karone, mientras avanzaba con su nuevo cuerpo listo para terminar con la batalla-¡Pues solo por eso eres una pobre ilusa y por haber abandonado a Ecliptor en ese momento pude darle lo que se merecía o al menos, lo que Espectro pidió, ya que si hubiera sido por mí, lo habría eliminado en ese momento, al igual que a ti!-expuso riéndose burlonamente.

-¡Esta vez has llegado demasiado lejos Darkonda!-acuso Andros y Darkonda volvió a reírse.

-¡Por el contrario, todavía no han visto lo lejos que puedo llegar!-declaro Darkonda al tiempo que liberaba su maligno poder en los Rangers, provocando que salieran disparados hacia atrás, para después aumentar su tamaño a su forma gigante-¡Este es el tamaño digno de un rey!-anuncio riéndose malignamente.

Los veintidós Rangers retrocedieron ante eso, al tiempo que evitaban que Darkonda los aplastara-¡Se dirige hacia la ciudad!-exclamo Cruger.

-¡Tenemos que impedirlo antes de que sea tarde!-exclamo Starlight.

-¡Es hora de llamar a los Zords!-indico Sunset, pero Karone los detuvo.

-¡Esperen! Dejen que yo vaya con ustedes, por favor-suplico.

Los Guardianes de la Vida se quedaron sorprendidos y extrañados por la petición de Karone, pero no fueron los únicos-Karone-llamo Andros.

-Por favor entiende Andros, esto es algo que debo hacer, se lo debo a Ecliptor-murmuro Karone recordando a su maestro, a su padre y lo mucho que debió sufrir cuando Darkonda le lavo el cerebro.

Andros no se veía del todo convencido y fue cuando Tommy le puso una mano en el hombro-Esto es algo que tiene que hacer-le dijo con tono serio.

-Es verdad-intervino Jen-así como yo tuve el deber de capturar a Ransik-.

-Y yo de detener a Gruumm-agrego Cruger.

-Y yo con Imperious-finalizo Daggeron.

-Todos tuvimos nuestros rivales en su momento y ahora Karone quiere hacer justicia por el guerrero que la crio, protegió y amo como una hija, no le puedes negar ese derecho-apoyo Jasón.

-Señor Andros-la voz de Sunset se escuchó-hay batallas que todos tenemos que librar por separado y usted ya libro la suya tratando de encontrarla-.

Andros se quedó en silencio un momento, mientras pensaba en lo que todos le decían-Sé que es un momento reflexivo y todo eso, créanme, a mí me gustan, pero ese abusivo no se vuelve más lento y la ciudad no se aleja de él-señalo RJ.

Era cierto, Darkonda estaba por entrar a la ciudad de Angel Grove, así que Andros solo le dio una mirada de apoyo a su hermana y esta le sonrió agradecida-Andando-les dijo a los Guardianes de la Vida.

Los Rangers asintieron y se pusieron en posición-¡Poder del Bien! ¡Poder de la Luz! ¡Poder de la Vida! ¡Zords Titanes Despierten!-invocaron y los poderosos Titanes hicieron acto de aparición.

En cuanto los Rangers subieron a sus respectivos Titanes, llevando Sunset a Karone, comenzaron la combinación Megazord, invocando al mismo Megazord que fue capaz de derrotar a la Emperatriz Necronomica.

-¡Megazord Titán Guardián!-invocaron los Rangers al tiempo que el Megazord recibía su descarga de poder.

-Entonces ese es su Megazord-observo Jasón-muy impresionante, pero no se compara a un Tyrannosaurio o a un Dragón o incluso a una Pirámide-bromeo y Tommy se rio ante eso.

Darkonda se volteó para encarar al Megazord-¡Finalmente decidieron apareceré!-felicito, mientras el Megazord se colocaba en guardia-¡La última vez que sostuve una batalla gigante casi acabo con el Astro Megazord, pero el Mega Viajero apareció y lo arruino todo, esta vez no habrá manera en que puedan vencerme!-aseguro riéndose.

Desde la cabina, los Rangers se prepararon para la batalla-¡Tengan cuidado, ahora Darkonda es mucho más poderoso que antes!-advirtió Karone, que se encontraba al lado de Sunset.

-¡Lo sabemos, pero eso nunca nos ha detenido!-aseguro Sunset.

-¡Como a todo buen Ranger!-felicito Karone.

Darkonda lanzo el primer golpe, disparándole un rayo con el brazo de Deviot, mismo que el Megazord evadió dando un salto, para después girar y atacarlo con una patada, pero Darkonda lo detuvo con sus dos manos, comenzando a girar a gran velocidad y lanzarlo contra el suelo.

Rápidamente, Darkonda abrió las alas de Olympus y se abalanzo contra el Megazord, embistiéndolo repetidamente, para después lanzar una llamarada de la boca de Mandilok, provocando que el Megazord retrocediera.

Riéndose con crueldad, Darkonda se preparó para su siguiente ataque, usando la velocidad de Vexacus para atacarlos repetidamente y luego emplear la fuerza de Zeltrax, golpeando con fuerza al Megazord, mientras su cabina se sacudía violentamente.

-¡Es muy fuerte!-exclamo Odd sorprendido.

-¡Es la combinación de todos los traidores de la historia Ranger, es natural que lo sea!-señalo Kenneth.

-¡Entonces acabemos con él antes de que le demos oportunidad de contraatacar!-indico Aria y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Espadas de Luz y Oscuridad!-invocaron los Rangers-¡Marea de Fuego!-.

El Megazord lanzo su ataque definitivo, mismo que Darkonda bloqueo usando la capa de Broodwing, para asombro de los Rangers-¡Buen intento, pero no soy el mismo Darkonda que conocieron, esta vez soy muy superior!-declaro empleando un hechizo de Imperious para sujetar al Megazord con lazos de energía.

Tras eso, Darkonda se lanzó contra el Megazord, golpeándolo con fuerza con los dos sables de Miratrix, el Megazord recibía todos los ataques sin poder defenderse, finalmente, consiguió liberarse tras una difícil contienda, pero cuando se dispuso a contraatacar, Darkonda lo detuvo con sus manos.

-¡Son unos tontos!-declaro Darkonda riéndose-¡Zocado!-invoco liberando el ataque de Grizzakka, lanzando al Megazord contra el suelo.

-¡Ahora está usando el poder de Grizzaka!-exclamo Aria molesta.

Darkonda sujeto al Megazord del pie y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, lanzándolo contra una montaña, misma que destruyo con el impacto, Darkonda se rio ante eso, para después emplear los poderes de Serrator, creando un orbe de energía oscura y lanzándolo contra el Megazord.

-¡Esto es lo más divertido que he hecho en mi vida!-declaro riéndose.

Los demás Rangers solo podían ver lo que estaba pasando-¡Necesitan ayuda!-exclamo Tommy alarmado.

-¡Tenemos que llamar a nuestros Zords para ayudarlos!-declaro Gemma.

-¡No puedo! ¡El Golden Eagle se marchó al cielo y no tengo modo de convocarlo!-señalo Taylor.

-¡Yo podría invocar al Lobo, pero sin Casey ni Theo no puedo formar el Megazord Furia Lobo!-expreso RJ refiriéndose al hecho de que necesitaba a sus dos ex alumnos para poder invocar sus respectivos espíritus.

-¡Y nuestros Zords fueron destruidos!-señalo TJ refiriéndose a él, Andros, Ryan, Tori, Kira, Daggeron y Tyzonn, pues el Tren Solaris de Daggeron fue destruido en el ataque de Octomus.

-¡Y nuestros Zords están en el futuro!-gruño Cruger.

-¡Eso significa que no tenemos Zords para ayudarlos!-exclamo Kira preocupada por ello.

-¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!-declaro Tori preocupada.

Tommy se quedó pensando un momento y tras meditarlo unos segundos, finalmente tomo una decisión-¡No! ¡Aún nos queda un Zord que podemos usar!-declaro el Ranger Negro comenzando a correr.

-¡Tommy!-grito Jasón al verlo alejarse.

-¡Dragón Zord!-invoco Tommy transformándose en el Ranger Verde, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, en especial a Jasón, quien comprendió de inmediato lo que planeaba hacer.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Tommy va a…!-.

Tommy desenvaino la Daga del Dragón y la miro fijamente-Espero que funcione, hace mucho no lo usaba ¡Solicito el Poder de Dragón Zord!-declaro comenzando a tocar la daga como armónica.

Las aguas cercanas a la ciudad, es decir, el mar, comenzó a agitarse violentamente, al tiempo que se veía como una figura se acercaba cada vez más y más al muelle, poco a poco, un imponente Zord emergió desde las profundidades del océano, rugiendo y blandiendo una poderosa cola cuya punta terminaba en un poderoso taladro, dirigiéndose hacia el campo de batalla.

Darkonda disparo un nuevo rayo contra el Megazord Titán, derribándolo una vez más-¡Realmente estoy disfrutando mucho de esto, en serio, nunca creí que mi venganza fuera tan placentera, en cuanto acabe con ustedes seguiré con esos otros Rangers y luego con todos los que hay en este mugroso planeta, mismo que también voy a destruir, será un espectáculo sumamente divertido y maravilloso! ¡Lo único que lamento es que ninguno de ustedes estará aquí para verlo!-sentencio preparando el golpe final, mismo que nunca llego, ya que el Dragón Zord apareció y le dio un golpe con su cola.

El traidor rodo por el suelo tras recibir el golpe y encaro a su nuevo oponente-¡Otro!-exclamo molesto tras incorporarse.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Spike.

-¡Es el Dragón Zord original!-dedujo Sunset-¡No puedo creerlo, realmente es él!-.

Tommy dio un salto y subió a la cabeza de su Zord-¡Bienvenido de vuelta viejo amigo, espero que estés listo para una nueva batalla, tal como en los viejos tiempos!-señalo el Ranger Verde y el Dragón Zord rugió con ferocidad, al tiempo que el Megazord Titán se incorporaba-¡Espero que no les moleste permitirme pelear a su lado!-.

-¡Para nosotros sería todo un honor!-aseguro Sunset y sus amigos asintieron con entusiasmo.

-¡Es hora de poner en su lugar a Darkonda!-declaro Karone.

Megazord y Zord se colocaron en posición de combate, mientras Darkonda los miraba con furia-¡Con un Megazord o diez igual los aplastare!-aseguro.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-Tommy toco una nueva tonada y el Dragón Zord disparo sus misiles contra Darkonda, mismos que el villano resistió.

-¡Mi turno!-declaro disparando sus propios misiles, pero el Megazord los bloqueo con su espada, para después lanzarse al combate, seguido por el Dragón Zord.

Ambos titanes atacaron a Darkonda con fuerza, quien contraatacaba con toda la furia y rabia que sentía, no solo de sí mismo, sino de todos los villanos que lo conformaban, lanzando una patada contra el Megazord y un zarpazo contra el Dragón Zord, el cual retrocedió y ataco con un golpe de su cola, mismo que Darkonda detuvo con sus manos.

Levantando al Dragón Zord como si nada, comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y lo lanzo contra el Megazord, estrellándolo con fuerza y provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo violentamente, momento que Darkonda aprovecho para dispararles un nuevo rayo, más los dos Zords volvieron a la acción, atacándolo por dos flancos, pero Darkonda volvió a detenerlos sin problemas.

-¡Zocado!-invoco una vez más para lanzarlos contra el suelo-¡Ya deberían saberlo, no pueden vencer al Rey Darkonda!-declaro riéndose.

Los demás Rangers solo podían ver la batalla sin poderse creer lo que pasaba-¡No están consiguiendo nada!-exclamo Tori alarmada.

-¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!-grito Kira.

-¡No se rindan! ¡No olviden que todos somos Rangers y que sin importar lo difícil que sea la batalla o el problema, siempre existe una solución!-declaro Cruger.

-¡Cruger tiene razón!-apoyo Jasón-¡Tal vez no podamos invocar a algún Zord, pero podemos ayudar de otro modo, solo tenemos que pensar en cómo!-.

-¡Creo que yo tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo!-intervino Delphine.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea observaba la batalla y ahora caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en una forma de ayudar a los Rangers, podrían invocar al Fénix Celestial, pero dudaba que aun con su poder pudieran destruir el Cristal Sombrío, se necesitaba de algo más poderoso, una combinación que no solo destruyera el Cristal, sino que además lo convirtiera en polvo, de manera que fuera imposible reconstruirlo o volver a crearlo.

-Pero aun con el apoyo de los otros Guardianes no podrían hacerlo-decía pensativa-el Dragón Zord aún tiene todo su poder activo y como Tommy ya no sufre del problema de desgaste de energía…-Dulcea abrió los ojos de golpe ante eso-¡Eso es! ¡Rangers! ¡Combinen al Megazord Titán con el Dragón Zord!-indico.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Darkonda empleo los poderes de Imperious y Serrator para crear las filosas garras y vendajes con los cuales ataco a los dos Zords, para después lanzarles una llamarada, casi al instante en que recibieron el llamado de Dulcea.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Starlight.

-"Deben combinar al Megazord Titán con el Dragón Zord, es la única manera en que tendrán una oportunidad"-repitió Dulcea.

Los Guardianes se quedaron algo confundidos con la idea de su mentora-¿Combinar al Titán con el Dragón Zord? ¿Eso es posible?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No lo sé-respondió Aria confundida.

-¡Oigan!-la voz de Tommy se escuchó-¡Recuerden que nada es imposible para un Ranger! ¡Deben confiar en que esto funcionara!-.

-¡Tommy tiene razón!-apoyo Karone-¡Yo una vez pensé que algunas cosas eran imposibles, pero después aprendí que la verdad es que no existen los imposibles!-.

Sunset asintió-¡Bien, entonces hagámoslo!-.

-¡Adelante!-.

Los dos Zords volvieron a ponerse en pie, listos para continuar con la batalla contra Darkonda, el cual solo se rio-¿Todavía quieren más? ¡Se ve que les gusta sufrir!-señalo riéndose.

-¡Muy bien Dragón Zord!-Tommy toco una nueva melodía.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=7Wt6XlVob_E)**

Los ojos del Dragón Zord resplandecieron, al tiempo que daba un salto y comenzaba a desarmar, mientras el Megazord Titán lo esperaba alzando sus brazos, el pecho del Dragón Zord se unió al Megazord, así como sus hombreras y cabeza, del mismo modo que lo hacía cuando se fusionaba con el Megazord original, solo que estaba vez, empuñaba una espada en su mano derecha y en la izquierda el taladro.

-¡Megazord Titán Guardián Modo Dragón Legendario!-invocaron los Rangers con entusiasmo.

-¡Cielos, no creí que aquí cupieran tantos!-observo Odd sorprendido de ver a Tommy aparecer al lado de Sunset.

-Sí, es realmente acogedor-reconoció el Ranger Verde divertido porque Kira dijo lo mismo en el pasado.

Al ver eso, Darkonda solo se rio-¡Si piensan que combinar sus chatarras les ayudara en algo están muy equivocados, este es el día de mi victoria definitiva!-sentencio lanzándose al ataque, cuando fue detenido por un resplandor de luz dorado-¿Qué?-.

Los Rangers también se quedaron confundidos ante aquel resplandor de luz que los estaba envolviendo-¿Qué es esta luz?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-No lo sé, pero es una sensación sumamente cálida-observo Starlight sorprendida.

-Son las Luces de Orión, están reaccionando, pero no entiendo cómo es esto posible-dijo Karone confundida.

-¡Ahí está tu respuesta!-señalo Tommy.

Y es que los otros Rangers, guiados por Delphine estaban concentrando sus espíritus Rangers para ayudar de algún modo a sus amigos, provocando que las Luces de Orión reaccionaran ante su valor y deseo de proteger no solo a la Tierra, sino a todo el Universo.

-¡Continúen así!-indico Delphine y los Rangers siguieron con su labor.

Fue cuando Darkonda los descubrió-¡No lo harán!-bramo disparándoles un rayo, mismo que los Rangers resistieron-¿Qué?-exclamo antes de que una onda de energía dorada lo golpeara y lo derribara.

-¡Amigos! ¡Reciban todo nuestro Espíritu Ranger!-declaro Jasón y con un grito suyo, así como de sus amigos, les dieron sus poderes al nuevo Megazord.

El Megazord brillo en aquel resplandor dorado, reapareciendo en su nueva forma, obteniendo la armadura y corona características de las Luces del Orión, así como también, sus armas recibieron aquellos adornos que demostraban el poder de las Luces.

-¡Eso es!-grito Spike emocionado.

-¡Este poder es asombroso!-declaro Odd en iguales condiciones.

-¡No puedo creerlo, este es el poder de los Power Rangers!-exclamo Sunset sorprendida por el poder que ahora poseían.

-¡El mismo poder que acabo con muchas fuerzas malignas que amenazaron la Tierra!-aseguro Tommy colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-¡Y que ahora será usado para hacerlo una vez más en contra de un monstruo!-agrego Karone.

Darkonda se levantó y se topó con la nueva formación-¿Qué es esto? ¡Creen que algo como eso me impresiona! ¡Son más tontos de lo que creí! ¡Todos aquellos que se atrevieron a desafiarme terminaron destruidos y lo mismo les pasara a ustedes!-bramo.

-¡Te equivocas Darkonda!-declaro Karone.

-¡No importa cuántas veces lo intentes, alguien como tú jamás podrá ganar!-agrego Tommy.

-¡No estamos peleando solo nosotros, sino todos los Power Rangers que han existido en la historia, desde que Zordon de Eltar escogió a los primeros Rangers! ¡Es nuestra ascendencia! ¡Nuestro legado!-.

-¡El Poder Ranger!-invocaron todos los Rangers presentes, al tiempo que el Megazord comenzaba a avanzar hacia Darkonda.

El villano les disparo varios rayos en un intento de frenarlos, pero nada de lo que hacía funcionaba, el Megazord continuo su avance hacia ellos, provocando que Darkonda retrocediera impactado y fue cuando el Megazord le dio un golpe con su espada, seguido de uno con el taladro.

Ambos ataques lo lanzaron contra el suelo, pero no tardo en volver a levantarse, listo para continuar con la batalla en contra de sus enemigos más odiados-¡Pagaran por eso!-bramo lanzando una llamarada, misma que el Megazord esquivo dando un salto y elevándose-¡No van a escapar de mí!-.

Abriendo las alas de Olympus, Darkonda emprendió la persecución, atacándolos con todo su arsenal disponible, pero el Megazord era capaz de repelerlos con gran facilidad, para después darle una poderosa patada que lo estrello contra el suelo, antes de que Darkonda pudiera reaccionar, el Megazord le dio una serie de poderosas y más mortales patadas.

El maligno villano rodo por el suelo, levantándose de nuevo, al tiempo que miraba al Megazord, que alzaba sus dos armas listo para seguir-¡Este es el Poder Ranger!-declaro Sunset.

-¡El legado que Zordon dejo al Universo!-siguió Tommy.

-¡Y hoy conocerás tu fin a manos de su poder!-anuncio Karone.

El Megazord alzo sus dos armas, al tiempo que brillaba con mucha intensidad, provocando que Darkonda se protegiera como pudiera de aquel resplandor, mientras las imágenes de cada generación Ranger se unían en el centro del Megazord, el cual lanzo su golpe definitivo contra Darkonda, impactando primero la espada y finalmente, atravesándolo con el taladro.

-¡Esto es por Ecliptor!-anuncio Karone de nuevo.

Darkonda comenzó a sufrir una gran serie de descargas de energías, mismas que comenzaron a provocar que sucumbiera-¡No! ¡Esto no debió hacer pasado! ¡Se supone que yo sería el nuevo Rey del Universo! ¡El Gran Monarca del Mal! ¡Malditos sean Rangers! ¡Malditos sean!-grito cayendo al suelo y finalmente desapareciendo en una poderosa explosión, misma que también termino por destruir por completo el Cristal Sombrío.

-¡Lo lograron!-gritaron los demás Rangers al ver que consiguieron vencer al maligno Darkonda y a toda su Alianza.

-¡Eso es!-grito Kenneth emocionado ante eso y sus amigos no tardaron en unirse a la celebración.

-Esto fue por ti…padre-aseguro Karone sonriendo al pensar en Ecliptor y Sunset la tomo de la mano como muestra de apoyo, mientras Tommy colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la Ranger Rosa.

-¡Bien hecho novatos!-grito Jasón desde abajo, mientras el Megazord posaba en señal de triunfo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Tras su victoria en contra de Darkonda, los Rangers volvieron a su base, acompañados aun por los Rangers veteranos, todos estaban muy felices de haber podido vencer al más grande traidor del Universo, así como a todos sus aliados y su alegría aumento mucho cuando Dulcea les informo que el Cristal Sombrío fue destruido por completo, no quedo rastro alguno del mismo para que se pudiera reconstruir.

-¿Qué hay de Darkonda? Espero que esta si haya sido su última vida-dijo TJ esperando lo mejor.

Dulcea sonrió-No se preocupen, esta fue la última vida que le quedaba, por eso se arriesgó a llegar tan lejos, porque sabía que era su última oportunidad para obtener lo que siempre deseo-.

-Lo que significa que finalmente se fue-dijo Kira sonriendo.

-Junto con todos sus amigos-agrego Tori.

Todos aplaudieron y gritaron emocionados ante eso-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Sunset mirando a Karone, que se mantuvo callada en todo momento.

-Finalmente lo hice, he vengado a Ecliptor-respondió sonriendo de manera misteriosa-siempre lo voy a extrañar y siempre lamentare no haber vuelto por él en ese momento, pero también, atesorare todos los momentos que compartimos y como me dio el cariño que todo niño necesitaba, él fue más que mi mejor guerrero, fue más que mi mano derecha, fue el padre y la familia que siempre necesite-.

Andros se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro-Y yo siempre le estaré agradecido por todo lo que hizo por ti-aseguro sonriendo.

-Entonces ¿Qué sigue ahora?-pregunto Odd.

-¿Se quedaran y nos ayudaran con cualquier otro peligro que aparezca?-pregunto Kenneth emocionado.

Pero Tommy negó con la cabeza-Por desgracia no podemos hacerlo, cada uno de nosotros tuvo su respectiva batalla en su respectivo momento, nuestro tiempo como Rangers ya paso-explico.

-Además de que yo tengo que volver al futuro-dijo Jen.

-Al igual que yo-continuo Cruger.

-Como dijo Conner en cierta ocasión; "hicimos nuestro trabajo, ahora les toca a ustedes"-intervino Kira-pero les quiero dar algo, considérenlo un obsequio de navidad-Kira saco de sus bolsillos una tarjeta dorada que tenía la imagen de un Pterodáctilo-voy a dar un concierto en Angel Grove después de la navidad, de hecho, sería el 31 de diciembre, espero que puedan asistir, con esta tarjeta tendrán libre acceso tras los bastidores y además podrán llevar a toda la gente que quieran-explico Kira.

Al escuchar eso, los Rangers se emocionaron muchísimo, en especial Starlight, que literalmente tomo la tarjeta con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!-.

-¡Ese va a ser el mejor fin de año de todos!-grito Sunset emocionada, ya que también le gustaría ir al concierto de la gran Kira Ford.

-Y espero que también me acompañen en el escenario-dijo Kira guiñándoles a los Guardianes de la Vida, quienes se estremecieron ante eso.

Tommy sonrió complacido de ver que el legado de Zordon estaba en buenas manos, algo que Jasón y Dulcea también agradecían en silencio, finalmente, el Ranger Legendario tomo la palabra.

-Bueno, es hora de retirarme, tengo que volver a casa o Elsa se molestara-bromeo Tommy.

-En eso le doy la razón total-dijo Kira recordando los días de rectora de la ex asistente de Mesogog.

Alzando su brazo y formando un puño, todos los Rangers hicieron lo mismo, pegándolos unos con los otros-Gracias a todos, realmente hicieron algo maravilloso no solo por la Tierra, sino por el Universo-agradeció Tommy.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo-apoyo Karone.

-Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver-dijo Tommy-hasta entonces, que el poder los proteja a todos-.

Finalmente, Tommy se separó y se retiró del lugar, seguido por la mirada llena de admiración de los Guardianes de la Vida y de la misma Kira-Cielos, ese es Tommy Oliver-dijo Spike admirado.

-Realmente es el mejor de todos los Rangers-comento Sunset y al escuchar eso, la mayoría de los Rangers soltaron expresiones de risa y de desacuerdo total.

-¿Acaso Sunset dijo algo raro?-pregunto Aria cruzada de brazos.

-Tienes que estar bromeando amiga-dijo Jasón divertido-yo hice todo el trabajo mientras él estaba en el Centro Juvenil besando a Kimberly y luego a Kat cuando comenzó a salir con ella-.

-Además, yo no iría tan lejos, después de todo, yo fui quien lo reemplazo-dijo TJ.

-¡Oye! Yo salve al Universo entero ¿Qué me dices de eso?-pregunto Andros.

-Técnicamente, ese fue Zordon hermano-señalo Karone y Andros solo se quedó callado antes de reírse por la acertada corrección.

-Por favor, yo vive y sobreviví mucho tiempo con los demonios de Bansheera-señalo Ryan.

-Pues déjenme decirles que en el año 3000 Tommy Oliver es la inspiración para muchos futuros Rangers-señalo Jen divertida.

-Impresionante, pero no es un miembro honorario de la Fuerza Aérea-dijo Taylor sonriendo divertida.

-Y tampoco es un Ninja entrenado-apoyo Tori.

-Técnicamente lo es, después de todo, obtuvo los poderes Ninja de Ninjor-señalo Kira divertida.

-Ciertamente, Tommy es un Ranger grandioso, aunque él no peleo contra 100 soldados al mismo tiempo-bromeo Cruger.

-Vamos, yo pase mucho tiempo convertido en rana, deben dar crédito por eso-dijo Daggeron.

-Yo derrote a la pandilla de criminales más peligrosa que existió-dijo Tyzonn recordando a los Fiera Gatos.

-¡Mi estilo de Kung Fu podría hacer pedazos su Karate!-declaro RJ.

-¡Yo pelee en un mundo post apocalíptico gobernado por un virus de computadora demente!-intervino Gemma sonriendo y los Guardianes solo pudieron reírse ante eso.

-¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¿Alguna vez les he contado de cuando me hornearon en una pizza gigante?-pregunto TJ y al escuchar eso, todos se rieron con tono de burla y poco interés, mientras Dulcea se reía divertida, pensando si Zordon se había imaginado que los Rangers llegarían a ser tan extraordinarios y algo peculiares, una cosa era segura, estaría orgulloso de todos.

 **FIN**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, Darkonda y sus aliados han sido derrotados, nuevamente los Power Rangers se han alzado victoriosos, pero…sus peores enemigos todavía no han sido vencidos"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=5pZBm-uVtT8**

 **Sunset**

 **El cielo nublado tratando de hablar  
Cuanto se ha luchado**

 **Aria  
Para llegar aquí  
A quienes se protejan**

 **(Se ve siete rayos de diferentes colores avanzando por el horizonte, así se pasa a los rangers guardianes de la vida, mientras ven el horizonte cambiar)**

 **Starlight  
Levántate y ve a saludar al sol naciente.  
No hay manera de saber lo que el mañana tiene reservado, pero  
Nunca van a destruir nuestro orgullo.**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
Ya sea aquí o en otro lugar  
Siempre podrás ver las estrellas  
(Así como en el horizonte se ve desaparecer al dragón zord, una luz aparece mostrando la imagen de los primeros 6 rangers)**

 **Todas juntas  
Una transformación puede suceder  
Con los brazos al cielo, en saber que puedes creer**

 **Odd, Kenneth y Spike**

 **Ya sea hechiceros demoniacos, alienígenas  
Que amenazan la tierra  
Puedes confiar en que tendrás con quien luchar**

 **(Cambia al pasado al momento de Tommy como ranger blanco, pasando al momento de conocer a Ninjor que les enseño el poder ninja)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Con el poder prehistórico a tu lado  
Espíritus ninja  
Por un día nuevo  
Donde puedas ver la puesta del sol, sin preocupaciones**

 **Delphin, Aria y Sunset**

 **Maquinas emperadores  
Conquistadoras  
Cree en el poder Zeo  
Acelera a turbo  
Incluso frente a todo el mal**

 **(Cambia la imagen a la llegada de los aliens rangers a la tierra, como el regreso de Jasón como ranger dorado, y la sucesión de poderes de los turbo rangers)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Sunset  
No olvides  
No olvides**

 **No hay noche que no amanezca - ¡No lo hay! No hay  
Así que dices "buenas noches"  
Desde la luz de la mañana (esta luz) nos lleva  
Incluso con todas las dudas e inseguridades en mis manos.  
Cierra los ojos - Para ver el futuro.**

 **(Se ve a Tommy y Jasón despedirse mientras toman su camino cada quien a casa, así como TJ recordando a los turbo ranger mientras ve a los actuales rangers)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Libera tu fuerza como dos dragones en vuelo  
Cocodrilo, Serpiente y león libremente por el camino  
Esperanza nunca dejes de tener cual Hada**

 **Ya sea la gran reina del mal  
No hay imposibles como tal  
No debes rendirte**

 **Todos juntos con Karone especialmente**

 **Aun con grandes sacrificios  
No pierdas la fe  
La luz que da se expandirá por el universo  
Inclusive en la galaxia perdida**

 **(Los rangers continúan viendo a los rangers anteriores despedirse así como Karone y Andros los ven, pasan los recuerdos del sacrificio de Zordon, como de Karone la imagen de Astronema pasando a su forma de ranger)**

 **Jen, Aria y Sunset  
Aun contra demonios en busca de venganza  
A la velocidad de la luz lo puedes lograr  
Incluso con el tiempo en contra  
Ya sea demonios, mutantes o robots**

 **Cuando nos sentimos impotentes.  
¿En qué debemos creer?**

 **(Se ve el recuerdo de Ryan uniéndose a los rangers velocidad luz, como su batalla final contra la reina Bansheera, pasando a la despedida de los rangers fuerza del tiempo como la redención de Ransik)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No hay noche que no amanezca - ¡No lo hay! No hay  
Así que dices "buenas noches"  
Desde la luz de la mañana (esta luz) nos lleva**

 **Taylor, Tori**

 **Poder de la esperanza,  
La unión animal nos hace fuertes  
Contra ninjas espaciales  
Tú tienes el poder  
(Se ve la historia contada por Alyssa de los rangers fuerza salvaje, mientras Taylor regresa al campo de entrenamiento, se ve la reconstrucción de la academia ninja como la graduación de cada uno de ellos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **A través de cada tormenta, cada prueba que se avecina.  
Puedes estar seguro de que si nuestros corazones siguen latiendo, lucharemos y  
Nos remontaremos hasta el borde del mundo.  
(Volar a la luz)**

 **Kira, Sunset, Starlight**

 **Contra los mismos grandes dinosaurios  
Tu misma voluntad los hace retroceder**

 **(Pasando a la despedida de los dinozords, como a la graduación de Conner, Ethan, Kira y Trent, sabiendo que han madurado en cierta forma)**

 **Sunset, Aria, Starlight**

 **SPD en el futuro es posible traer a quienes son culpables  
Quienes conquistan o destruyen  
Los grandes males de la magia pueden surgir  
Pero con creer puede bastar**

 **Grandes tesoros y aventuras  
Pero aquellos monstruos que ansían en poder  
Sobrecarga el poder  
(Se ve a Cruger reunirse con Isinia, como se ve el recuerdo de la batalla final con Gruumm, pasando a Briarwood Daggeron regresa para observar ambos mundos unidos, humanos y criaturas del bosque junto, se ve a Tyzon reunirse con Vella después de recordar la despedida de los rangers y el caballero Centinela)**

 **Karone, Sunset  
No tengas miedo de no vivir en el lado seguro  
(Está bien)  
Tienes que aprender a caer antes de aprender a volar.  
(Está bien)**

 **Todas juntas  
Espíritus malignos renacen  
Tú los puedes sellar  
Desatando una furia animal**

 **(Se ve el recuerdo de la derrota de Dai Shi mientras RJ regresa a trabajar en la pizzería)**

 **Gemma, Starlight**

 **tonos infinitos se fusionaran  
todos juntos bajo ese gran cielo de hoy**

 **Incluso en el peor futuro con apenas respirar  
Las maquinas atacan  
No las dejes reinar**

 **Miles de monstruos de las tinieblas atacan  
Con el legado samurái**

 **Todos juntos  
Prepararse para ir  
Un mundo día te espera, ¿puedes sentirlo?  
Donde sea que estés  
(Se ve la derrota de Venjix y como el mundo cambio con la despedía de los rangers RPM, todo esto mientras Gemma regresa a casa, así cambiando a ver la despedida de los rangers Samurái mientras se ve a Jayden recordando ese momento)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **En leyenda te convertirás  
No importa la manera, si reír o llorar  
Porque sus límites son las únicas cosas que  
Tu mismo puedes crear**

 **El pasado no te puede juzgar  
Una vez ranger siempre ranger**

 **(Se ve a los Mighty Morphin power rangers tener una luz enfrente que rápidamente esta luz vuela al cielo)**

 **Delphine, Jen, Taylor, Tori, Kira, Gemma**

 **Hacer que las cosas se tornen diferentes  
alcanzar en la mañana  
Con el objetivo claro para este gran cielo azul  
esperando a que vuelva a florecer, a través de  
este glamuroso deseo  
(La luz cambia a los Alien rangers, como después la luz continua ahora rangers Zeo, siguiendo así con Turbo, En el espacio, Galaxia perdida, Velocidad luz, Fuerza de tiempo, Fuerza salvaje, Tormenta ninja, Dino trueno, SPD, Fuerza mística, Sobrecarga, Furia animal, Rpm y Samurái cada generación la sostenía mientras esta continua volando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Confía en ti  
Confía en los demás**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Libera tu espíritu  
Tu fuerza interior**

 **Odd, Kenneth, Spike, Starlight, Aria y Sunset  
Sobre el cielo es donde encontrarás las cosas que has buscado.  
Todo lo que necesitas hacer es abrir los ojos.  
(Hay una fuerza que nunca muere)**

 **Libera tu fuerza como dos dragones en vuelo  
Cocodrilo, Serpiente y león libremente por el camino  
Esperanza nunca dejes de tener cual Hada  
(Se ve a los rangers que aún continúan viendo el horizonte hasta que ven como la misma luz aparece frente a ellos, así como sus zords aparecen de frente)**

 **Sunset  
Un fénix iluminara el camino**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todos juntos son siempre luz  
En cualquier lugar  
Donde sea**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Una morfosis más puedes lograr  
Ser ranger por siempre  
(Sunset sostiene la luz y ve cada generación pasar junto a los demás)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **En leyenda pasar a ser  
Tu puedes convertir  
Este mundo de caos en luz**

 **Starlight, Aria, y Sunset**

 **luz clara que se divide por doquier  
se dispersa todo a la vez  
tonos infinitos se fusionaran  
todos juntos bajo ese gran cielo de hoy  
seguro que nosotros llegaremos a este mundo**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers por siempre  
Hoy y siempre su esperanza nunca morirá**

 **Power rangers**

 **Por siempre rangers**

 **(Los rangers ven a su forma ranger por unos instantes mientras sostienen la luz, sienten ven como esta desaparece en el horizonte así como por un instante siente a las otras generaciones aparecer a su lado, todos y cada uno diciendo hasta luego)**

 **Power Rangers Guardianes de la Vida**

 **Segunda Temporada**

 _ **Los Rangers piensan que han vencido al Undead World, pero la amenaza todavía no termina**_

 _ **-¡Encuentren la corona de mi mami y entonces podré cumplir mi destino!-una nueva enemiga se alzara-¡Yo soy la nueva Emperatriz del Undead World!-.**_

 _ **Sunset obtendrá un nuevo poder-¡Batallador Activado!-.**_

 _ **La batalla entre la vida y la muerte pasara a otro nivel, con nuevos amigos y temibles enemigos-¡Al destruir a Necronomica liberaste algo peor! ¡Van a pagar muy caro por haber destruido a mi madre!-.**_

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE ESPECIAL DE PRINCIPIO A FIN Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

 **UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD, QUE TODOS SUS SUEÑOS Y ESPERANZAS SE CUMPLAN, Y OJALA EL NIÑO DIOS LES HAYA TRAIDO LO QUE PIDIERON**

 **Y ESPERO QUE LAS HAYAN PASADO DE ESTA FORMA, DE TRANQUILOS A ALEGRES O POR LO MENOS ASI:**

 **www. youtube watch? v=4WOXQ0goLkU**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _gracias y te deseo lo mismo a ti también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y finalmente lo consiguieron, Darkonda se ha ido y esta vez para siempre, pues como dijo, era su última vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _fue bueno verlo asustado, pero muchos creen que el Amo Org fue muy clemente con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _por eso debes tener cuidado en quien confías. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _por suerte, los Rangers lograron salir adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _supieron resolverlo, combinando al Titán con el Dragón Zord original y además darle el poder de las Luces de Orión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Camilo Navas:** _a cada quien lo suyo y lo veré en cuanto pueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _gracias por el aviso, lo voy a tomar en cuenta, por ahora este fic llego a su final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Draizen, Camilo Navas, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Gokash Z, Espadachín de la Luz, Kid Shooter, Revolver, Poseidón, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Spectrum Prime,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
